Magical Girl Mimi
by Kurosu
Summary: AU, MimAto, MiChi, TaiOra. Mimi becomes a magical girl! EPISODE 10: Mimi gets a delivery package during school but then starts to act strange. Another plot of the DigiEmperor, but how will Yamato fare in this fight when his opponent is Mimi!
1. Birth of a Fairy Princess

  
**Mimi:** Hi there! Mimi here with a new series about yours truly! Yaay!  
  
**SD-K-chan:** *sweatdrop* Ahem!  
  
**Mimi:** Okay okay! Anyway this story's weird... like a parody of some the magical girl series, ya know! If ya don't like, then shoo away from here. It's just the beginning too, so it might be B-O-R-I-N-G... Well, this is how I become a magical girl! And K-chan doesn't own _Digimon_, which applies to all future episodes!  
  
  
  
**MAGICAL GIRL MIMI**  
  
written by K-chan  
  
**Episode One: Birth of a Fairy Princess**  
  
  
  
Stories sometimes start out on a bright and beautiful morning, but not this one. Today of all days was gloomy and wet. The district of Odaiba and most of the Kantou region was engulfed in rain clouds as if it was a mysterious omen, or maybe it was just time for the rain to come. The week before was a hot and humid summer one, but who cared about that when the weekend was here. Still, there wouldn't be much to do if the rain continued like it was now. And not many people were happy with the weather, especially...  
  
"Oooh, rain can be SO icky!" a girl complained, "My uniform's wet and clingy! And my hair is so flat! I'm gonna catch a cold too! So unhealthy!" Her feet stomped through the puddles, splattering all over the place and onto her cute, black shoes, as the brunette huffed her way down the street, seeking for shelter. She covered her head with a pink school bag, running underneath a roof extension of an unknown business.  
  
This certain eleven-year-old girl was named Mimi Tachikawa. She breathed a sigh of relief, resting in the dry place and hoping the rain would stop soon so she could get home. There was no way she would risk running all the way home like a fat, tired sponge -- not that sponges could run.  
  
She dropped her school bag to the ground, brushing her wet hair from her face, and began to wring the excess water from her clothes and her hair. She tried to dry her face with the sleeve of her green uniform, but it was pointless when everything about her was wet. She then searched through her bag for a handkerchief but was disappointed when all she found her her text books, notebooks, pencil and a cell phone...  
  
"My phone?!" she gasped, and an idea clicked in her head, "I can call papa to pick me up!" She turned the phone, speaking to herself, "Well he might be in the middle of a meeting... but I'm his little princess, so..." Just as she pressed the secong number, the face of the phone flashed a bit and then disappeared. Her huge, caramel eyes stared widely at it with tears brimming at the ege, "OUT OF BATTERY?!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! AND IT'S STILL RAINING!! I'LL NEVER GET HOME!!"  
  
She turned around towards the nameless business, sobbing pathetically, and unintentionally began to hit her fists against the door as if to take out her frustration on it. She hit it a few more times, not realizing that she was soon putting her whole weight against, and suddenly the door flew back, and Mimi tipped forward, flailing her arms wildly in the air to keep her balance... But unfortunately, she fell flat on her face.  
  
"I~ta~tai~i~!" she muffled, sitting up, and rubbed her injured face. The pain eventually went away, and Mimi blinked at her surroundings, finally taking in the small, crowded place. She stood up, letting her eyes wander over the intrique items scattered on the counters and shelves, and walked around the shoppe. It was an antique store with very old things, not a single thing looked new and modern.  
  
She then stopped and noticed one thing strange about the place: no one else was in the store. Apparently, she was the only potential customer, but even the owner -- or whoever was in charge -- wasn't even there. She made a worriesome face and thought it was a freaky place.  
  
"He~llo~o~!" her voice rang out, but no answer came. She turned around and gulped, deciding it was best to leave the place, even though she had thought about inquiring the shoppe keeper about using the phone. Something rustled in the back, and she jumped in fright, bumping against a stack of books and boxes, and accidently knocked them over. She panicked at what she did and quickly picked the items up and put them elsewhere randomly while keeping an eye out for the keeper if he/she returned. She didn't want to be caught and get yelled at and pay for the damage, which meant taking the money out of her allowance that she was saving to buy a summer dress and matching footwear.  
  
She had a stack of books and whatnot in her arms when something slipped out and fell to the floor again. She put the things aside and knelt down to pick up... a clear diskette. She looked puzzled as to why a computer diskette -- something so modern -- would end up in a place like that and with a bunch of ancient things. "Hey! Is someone out there?!" came a gruffy, old voice.  
  
Mimi freaked out again and hurried towards the door. By the time she left the shoppe, and a short, old man scurried out from the backroom, yawning and wiping his sleepy eyes. He blinked and noticed the store door was closely by itself as if someone had just left. He walked over to where he thought he heard the noise and examined it, seeing some of the items out of place. He picked up a very thick book and opened it to reveal it not to be a book as it looked but a hollow space was in its center that was perfect... for a diskette.  
  
"Hmm..." There was a mysterious glint in his eyes as his lips curled up into a faint smile.  
  
  
So much for not running through the rain. Mimi was in such an adrenaline rush that she made it all the way home without any thoughts on her appearance. When she made it into her home on the third floor, she leaned her back against the door, breathing heavily and dripping wet, and clutched the diskette to her chest, like she had purposely stolen it.  
  
When her body returned to its normal state, she sighed and glanced down, noticing the diskette in her hand, and panicked, "OMIGOD OMIGOD!! I didn't mean to take this! Waaaah, why didn't I just drop it?!!" She paced around the room, wondering what to do with it and dripping a puddle in the area. It was a good thing her parents were home yet or they would be more weirder than she was. [That will be explained later when her parents show up.]  
  
She suddenly sneezed. "Uugh, I better get out of these clothes first." She walked into her (pink) room and found a more suitable outfit to wear like a pink shirt with 'princess' written on it and a pair of khaki capris. She also grabbed a towel to dry her hair as she made her way over to her (pink) computer in the corner. She sat down and turned on the computer as she looked at the unlabeled diskette. She knew that she had to return it, but she was quite curious about what was on it, if there was anything.  
  
Well, there was one way to find... And Mimi inserted the diskette into the harddrive and waited for it to load.  
  
  
'D I G I T A L... W O R L D...  
  
A C C E S S I N G...'  
  
  
Mimi blinked at the words, pondering over its meaning, when the screen slowly radiated a green light. Her mouth gaped open when she realized that something was very wrong. "Oh no," she murmured, "This is SO not my day!" She screamed, covering her eyes from the light, as she tried to scramble away, but a sudden blast of green light shot out at her, sending her (comically) to the wall. "Uugh," she grunted out as her dazed body slid off the wall, leaving a Mimi imprint in it, "that... hurt..."  
  
She touched the floor and collapsed forward with a thud. Her body was straining to get up, but she ached pretty bad from the impact. "What else'll go wrong," she sighed, laying there with her eyes closed, and she shouldn't have said that.  
  
Her room was quiet again except for the humming of the computer and a tinkling sound that was becoming clearer and clearer to her. She opened her eyes and saw a small, glowing, green ball within her grasp. Her right hand reached out to it, almost wrapping her fingers around it, when she noticed the computer screen was starting to glow again.  
  
  
  
**** EYE-CATCH: A happy Mimi is shopping with a straining Yamato behind her, carrying a bunch of bags and trying to keep up! ****  
  
  
  
'A C C E S S... A C C E P T E D...  
  
S E A L... B R O K E N...  
  
G U A R D I A N... T E S T...  
  
I N I T I A T I N G...'  
  
  
"Uh-oh..." was all she uttered when the room was engulfed in green light. Mimi yelped in fright, but quickly as the light appeared, it was soon gone. With the green ball tightly in her grasp, she hurried to her feet despite her aching limbs, hoping nothing else would come out of the computer, but unfortunately, nothing was going right for her.  
  
Mimi stood face to face with a being that was three times her size. The creature looked almost human except for certain features such as the round, emerald eyes and the pink flower attached to her head and... the green leaves that looked like wings on her back. It was like some sort of flower monster, but how in the world did it come out of her computer?  
  
She gulped, not liking the menancing look on the creature's face nor what it was doing. Suddenly its hand became a deadly weapon, aiming directly at Mimi. She got the hint when it started to glow, accumulating power. "FLOWER CANNON!" it shouted. The beam flared to life just as Mimi dived behind her bed.  
  
The girl peeked over her bed to see what had happened to her original spot, and her eyes nearly popped out of her head, seeing a giant hole through her wall and into the bathroom. "AAAAAAHH, PAPA'S GONNA KILL ME!!" she screamed, stumbling towards the doorway, before the creature could attack again. Instead it flew after her and over her, using her speed to have the strong air current knock Mimi to the floor. She smashed against the furniture, and her hand lost the grip on the green ball, and it tumbled inches away. She watched it pulse steady like in a hypnotic trance and somehow knew it was the key to stopping the creature from killing her and destroying her home.  
  
She felt the winged monster hovering over her but pulled herself together, clawing the floor to get closer to the green ball. Whatever it did, she just hoped it would do it now! She grabbed it, and another blinding light filled room, even the creature had to cover its face from the green glow.  
  
And this time, the creature backed away in horror because a stunned Mimi was standing there with a decorative, giant mallet in her hand. She blinked at her weapon as her opponent stumbled back against the wall. "Umm, what am I supposed to do with this?" she asked aloud. There was a surge of power from the weapon as if it knew what to do and sent that energy through Mimi, who was now jumping high into the air (or at least the ceiling would let her) towards the shocked creature.  
  
"GIGA-SMASH!" she cried, striking it with her mallet. There was a poof, and smoke clouded her vision. Despite the coughing fit, Mimi managed to throw her hand out into a victory sign, "YEAH!" She started to fan the smoke away, so she could see what had happened to her opponent, and when it was all cleared, on the floor was a coin -- two inch in diameter -- and next to it was a tiny version of the creature she had just hit.  
  
Mimi sighed and collapsed to her the ground. She knelt down to the floor, picking up the coin, and peered at the fascinating creature closer until it stirred. It woke up with a stretch and yawned, "What a long sleep!"  
  
"You can talk?!" the girl cried.  
  
The tiny-looking fairy -- the size of a hand -- looked up and said, "So you're the Guardian Tamer, huh?" Her wings started to flap, and the next thing Mimi knew, the fairy was flying into the air towards her face. She flew around Mimi, observing her, "Not too bad... My name's Lillymon, guardian of the Digital Key."  
  
"Umm... okay. That's nice, but could you tell me what's going on? I mean, you nearly killed me earlier..."  
  
She nodded, "I would have to tell you anyway. And sorry about what happened before. It was a test to see if you could awaken the Digital Key."  
  
"And the Digital Key is..."  
  
"That," Lillymon pointed to Mimi's hand that used to hold a giant mallet, but now, she was holding a digitalized-looking key in her palm, along with the coin she picked up earlier. "The key and I were sealed away in the diskette a long time ago in the Digital World." She noted the puzzled expression on the girl's faced. "Okay, let's rewind back to two centuries ago... Well, two decades in the Real World.  
  
"There are two worlds that exist side by side: the Real World and the Digital World."  
  
"Ooh, you mean like inside computers and stuff?" Mimi asked in awe.  
  
"Sort of. Anyway, a mysterious being appeared one day in the Digital World. No one knew where he had come from, but he claimed himself to be the Digimon Emperor and forcefully took control of the land, ruling with a cruel heart. The digital monsters, digimons -- creatures like me -- were enslaved and did his biddings..."  
  
"How horrible!" she sobbed into a tissue. Lillymon nodded on the verge of tears, so Mimi tore a part of her tissue and gave it to the fairy, who continued with her story.  
  
"The DigiEmperor had plans to conquer the Real World too as soon as all of the Digital World fell into his hands. Luckily we still had hope. Seven guardians came together, and using their ancient powers, they sealed the evil emperor in his castle." Mimi looked at her happily. "But there was a dreadful exchange to this... By summoning their powers, the guardians' lives were sacrificed in creating the seal." Mimi burst into tears again, crying harder at the sad story.  
  
"I was then chosen to be sealed with the key and sent to the Real World to find the destined Guardian Tamer," Lillymon sighed. She flew around a bit and then went to sit on Mimi's shoulder. "Oh, sorry but I forgot to ask for your name."  
  
"Mimi. Mimi Tachikawa! Age, eleven -- but soon to be twelve! A Virgo, bloodtype B! I love shopping and cheerleading!" she smiled, and the fairy sweatdropped. "I've got a questiong, Lillymon."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"So if the DigiEmperor is gone, then why are you here?"  
  
"He's not really gone. Just sealed away, remember?"  
  
"Well, why didn't they... like kill him?"  
  
Lillymon sweatdropped again, "Then we wouldn't have this story, would we?"  
  
"You've got a point," she nodded.  
  
"Over the two centuries (of the Digital World), the seal began to weakened. It has weakened enough that the Emperor can open small portals in his castle to the Real World and send his digimon minions here."  
  
"Why would they want to come here?"  
  
The fairy looked at Mimi strangely and shook her head, wondering if this girl was the right candidate for the job, "The Digital World has seven guardians... and in the Real World, there are seven key places. Both worlds are the main forces that are keeping the seal entact. If these places in the Real World are destroyed, the Emperor will be able to break free from his confinements and take over both worlds."  
  
"OH... That's not good," she added as an after thought.  
  
"You think?!" Lillymon grumbled, annoyed.  
  
"So how do you know when they'll attack?" she asked, "Do you know where these places are?"  
  
"Err..." she sweatdropped, "I'm not so sure..." Just as the fairy said that, they heard an explosion not too far away. Mimi ran to the window with Lillymon right next to her, and they watched more explosion echoing in the distance.  
  
"OMIGOD!" the girl cried, "THAT'S MY SCHOOL!!!" Without a second thought, she ran towards the front door and put on her shoes before rushing out, "Sora-chan... Tai-chan... They're still there!!"  
  
"MIMI! WAIT FOR ME!" the fairy cried, flying after the girl just in time before the door slammed shut. The creature sighed, relieved that she wasn't squished because that would be the end of her and a nasty way to die.  
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**  
  
  
**Mimi:** Isn't Lillymon so cute?!!  
  
**Lillymon:** *sigh* Okay, Mimi...  
  
**Mimi:** This is getting exciting! *frown* But I don't want Sora-chan and Tai-chan to get hurt! I hope I get there in time to... uhh, do whatever. Err, Lillymon, what DOES a Guardian Tamer do?  
  
**K-chan:** *sigh* While those two figure things out... I mentioned that Mimi's a Virgo and such, which I know is totally wrong. If you know when's her birthday and such, then please let me know so I can correct the error. Thank you.  
  



	2. First Digital Assimilation

  
**Mimi:** Ooh! In the last episode, I had just met Lillymon and learned the truth to the situation when an explosion elsewhere told us trouble had just started!  
  
**Lillymon:** *nod nod* And who knew the bad guys were making their moves already!  
  
**SD-K-chan:** *sweatdrop* Uuh, I think you've been around Mimi too long, Lillymon.  
  
**SD-Mimi:** [too hyper, running in place] We can't worry about that right now! Sora-chan and Tai-chan are in danger!  
  
  
  
**MAGICAL GIRL MIMI**  
  
written by K-chan  
  
**Episode Two: First Digital Assimilation**  
  
  
  
Lillymon peeked out from her hiding place and scanned the inside of the slow moving city bus. Hiding in the girl's long hair, the fairy looked up and saw a frown on Mimi's face. After they had left Mimi's home in a hurry, they boarded the most available thing at the time, and right now, it wasn't very reliable. She noticed her human's face contorted into all sorts of expressions until she figuratively blew up, "STUPID TRAFFIC HOUR!!"  
  
She turned around and hopped out of the bus, looking around frustrated for something to use, but started running down the street. Lillymon spotted something interesting and pointed, "Over there, Mimi!" The girl looked and smiled at the bicycles outside of an arcade.  
  
"Perfect!" she squealed, pulling a bicycle out, but... it was locked safely to a railing. "AAARGH!" she growled and started to gnaw the lock off with her teeth, and Lillymon sweatdropped, noticing strangers staring at the girl oddly. When that didn't work, Mimi surprisingly yanked the transportation from the safety latch with sudden strength that left Lillymon's mouth hanging open and left eye twitching. "LET'S GO GO GO GO~O~!" Mimi sang and sped dangerously down the sidewalk, leaving a trail of smoke behind and sending screaming pedestrians airborne.  
  
  
  
Minutes before the explosion at Odaiba Elementary School, a boy and a girl are passing a soccer back and forth to each other like their teammates inside the gym because it had been raining outside. The girl with orange hair looked bored when the bushy-haired boy goofed around with the ball, bouncing it on his foot, his knee, then his head, and finally to his foot again... and repeated the process with a big grin plastered on his face.  
  
"Tai," she growled, hiding a pink on her cheeks, "As interesting as it is to watch you... PASS THE FREAKIN' BALL ALREADY!" Caught off guard by her scream, the ball hit the side of his foot instead and bounce elsewhere.  
  
"I'll get it!" he announced, running after the ball. When he got a hold of it with his hands, he saw a shadow hovering over his form and looked up only to be freaked out by the sight of a teary-eyed man biting on a handkerchief, "TANAKA-SENSEI! WAAAH, YOU'RE DOIN' THAT AGAIN!" [It's a cameo of Tanaka-sensei from "Kodomo no Omocha"!]  
  
"YAGAMI-KUN!" he wailed, weeping on his student's shoulder, "I saw the whole thing! What a distraction! That perfect display of control... all destroyed! HOW COULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN TO YOU?!! Yagami-kun... we have a game in five days! CONTROL! FOCUS! BREATHE!! TRAIN!! SOCCER IS YOUR LIFE!! YOU GOT THAT, YAGAMI-KUN?!!" When he didn't get an answer, he looked around, but Taichi was gone from his sight, "Yagami-kun?!! Where are you?! Yagami~i~ku~u~n, let's practice practice practice... and PRACTICE!" He twirled on his tippy-toe like a ballerina and danced away in search of his star player.  
  
The girl -- named Sora -- from earlier watched the scene indifferent to it and said, "Taichi Yagami, you are not a man." She glanced over her shoulder at Taichi, who had been hiding behind her and shuddering from Tanaka-sensei's freaky behavior. "What would Mimi say?" she teased.  
  
"MIMI-CHAN?! WHERE?!" he perked up and looked around, "MI~MI~I~CHA~A~N! Where are yo~o~o~u?!"  
  
Her left eye began to twitch as she watched Taichi go through a similar scene that Tanaka-sensei had just displayed to them. "Ta-Tai-chi-i," she grunted. Ten minutes were over, and the explosion occurred, shaking the gym and scaring the kids. All were knocked off their feet and panicking for their lives, which no one could really blame them for. It WAS a life threatening situation!  
  
The ground rumbled again as the group tried to scramble for safety, heading for the lower foundations of the gym because they thought it was an earthquake -- since Japan did get earthquakes every now and then. Taichi helped Sora up, and they were about to follow their teammates when they thought they heard laughter outside. They blinked at each other and then sneaked out of the building to find out what that was about.  
  
They opened the gym door and walked outside, trying to stay on their feet, and noticed that it had stopped raining. The dust and debri clouded their vision, but they could hear a loud voice booming over them, and when the scene cleared, they were faced with a giant, fluttering insect. "GIANT BUG!" they screamed, and Taichi added, "WHERE'S GODZILLA WHEN WE NEED HIM?!!"  
  
"BUG?!" the monster bellowed, scaring the two, "I'M INSULTED! HOW DARE YOU!!" And in a sophisicated manner, he told them gently, "I am Kuwagamon, a high class, winged invertebrate..." His tone then changed to a menacing one, "WITH THE POWER TO DESTROY YOUR PUNY SELVES FOR CALLING ME A 'BUG'!!!"  
  
He raised his huge claw at them, "RAZOR CLAW!" It slammed into the ground, creating a huge energy surge that rushed like a tall tidal wave at the two frighened kids clinging to each other. It never occurred to them that they could just run back inside the gym, but then there wouldn't be that last minute rescue...  
  
Kuwagamon thought he had the kids killed, but after the cloud of rocky debri disappeared, he gasped, not seeing their lifeless bodies there. Then he noticed something had crashed into the dirt nearby the destruction, and it was the two kids along with another girl and a bicycle. The big insect was confused as to how it all happened, but Mimi quickly got on her feet, pointing to the monster, "YOU BIG MEANIE! YOU WERE GOING TO HURT MY FRIENDS!! I AM SO~O~O... LIKE MAD AT YOU!!"  
  
"You tell 'im, Mimi-chan!" Taichi cheered, sitting up with Sora next to him.  
  
"Mimi," she sniffled, "you... saved us?!"  
  
"I don't get it," Kuwagamon scratched his head.  
  
"Really?" Mimi blinked, "Okay, I'll show what happened." She ran off to the side and pulled back a cart with a television and VCR and and pressed the 'rewind' button. It rewound to when Kuwagamon was about to attack Taichi and Sora and played... while Kuwagamon, Sora and Taichi were sitting up front with a giant bowl of popcorn, and watched the explanation with awe.  
  
Mimi paused it after the attack was made and played it in slow motion. "See... right here," she pointed to the screen, "I was rushing to them on the bicycle." And true to her words, she was pedalling like a maniac with this psychotic expression on her face. She sped towards them, holding out her arms to grab them each, and the vehicle continued at high speed until it hit a bump, causing the three to fly forward from the bicycle.  
  
  
  
**** EYE-CATCH: Mimi gets knocked out by a soccer ball to her head, and Taichi panicks, running to her because he was the one who kicked the ball, while Sora glares at Taichi in the background. ****  
  
  
  
"So that's how it happened!" Kuwagamon said amazed at what he had just seen.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"That was a nice stunt, girl," he commented as he reached for the popcorn bowl but found it completely empty, not even a kernel left. He glared at them, more specifically Taichi who was stuffing the last handful into his mouth. "YOU LITTLE NUSIANCE!!" he shouted, flying into the air.  
  
"I AM NOT A NUSIANCE!" Mimi yelled back, insulted by a remark that wasn't even directed at her, "YOU MEAN BUG!! EEEWE, AND I HATE BUGS!! THEY'RE SO CRAWLY AND ICKY!!" She shuddered, showing him how much she didn't like bugs and not realizing the danger she was in, and her words and actions only added to Kuwagamon's current anger.  
  
"Mimi! Don't get him angry!" Sora warned, but her friend was too preoccuppied with the beast to listen to anyone else.  
  
"Don't worry," came Lillymon's voice, "Mimi'll handle him." Sora looked over to her side and saw the flying fairy. She yelped and ran over to Taichi, who blinked at the small creature. "Hey, don't treat me like that!" she said, fluttering in front of their faces, "I'm here to help me stop that thing." The two of them were gaping at her, and she sighed, "Just sit back and watch." She then flew off to Mimi who was now in a pinch, trying to dodge Kuwagamon's Razor Claw attacks.  
  
And funny, how the panicked girl was escaping those attacks unscathed (overlooking the fact that she was the heroine of the story). "MIMI!" Lillymon cried out, soaring through the air right for her friend. She managed to grab onto the girl's hair and shouted, "Mimi, you have to use the Digital Key!"  
  
"What about it?!" she said hastily since she was a little busy right now. The claw attack sliced down a tree, and the air pressure sent Mimi flying away to the ground.  
  
"Do you still have that coin?!" the fairy asked. Mimi nodded, taking both the key and coin out of her capri pockets. She was about to ask what she was supposed to do, but Lillymon began to glow and soon merged with the Digital Key and in a flash, the key became a decorative rod with a pink heart at the top end. And in the middle of the heart was a circular space that was perfect for... Mimi looked at the coin, and it dawned on her to just stick it in the space, even though Lillymon didn't really explain it to her, but she didn't have a choose.  
  
She inserted the coin just in time when Kuwagamon's claw flew over her head and embedded into a wall behind her. She screamed and ran away, leaving a stuck bug by the wall. While he was trying to get his hand free, Mimi concentrated on the rod. "Okay okay," she whispered, unsure of what to do with it now, but the coin began to pulse with a green light and words slowly entered her mind as she closed her eyes to listen to them carefully.  
  
A moment later, her eyes snapped open, and she stood up confidently, holding the rod with both hands before her. "As Guardian Tamer, I call upon the Digital Monster... LILLYMON! Lend me your powers and guide me into victory! DIGITAL ASSIMILATION!"  
  
Swirls of green light appeared from the rod and spiraled around Mimi's body, changing her outfit into something that was familiar on Lillymon, and when the transformation was complete, Mimi emerged from the light in Lillymon's own outfit that she usually had, including the wings on her back. She wore a confident smile, "You're goin' down!"  
  
Kuwagamon was able to free his hand and was not pleased with the situation. He charged at her, but Mimi flew straight into the air and hovered over him. His beady black eyes glared at her as he summoned his (final) attack... "RAZOR CLAW!" he roared.  
  
Mimi's hand became a cannon just like Lillymon's, and she countered with, "FLOWER CANNON!" The beam shot out, and the two attacks collided. Kuwagamon had been worn out early, so it was unfortunate for him that the power was not enough against her attack, and the beam just blasted through his own and slammed him to the ground on his back.  
  
At this victory, Sora and Taichi ran out from their defense fort of rock and dirt mounds (that Kuwagamon had unintentionally created from his attacks) and cheered, doing a victory dance. "It's not over yet," Mimi said and called forth the Digital Key in rod form (from subspace because she didn't have it in her hand after her Lillymon transformation) to her hand. "DIGITAL TRANSFORMATION!" she commanded, and the weapon became the giant mallet (from last episode). She flew down straight to a helpless Kuwagamon and... BAAM! She struck his head with the mallet, and after the poof, all that was left of him was another silver coin that Mimi quickly pocketed after she detransformed from being Lillymon. The Digital Key returned to its original form, and Lillymon the tiny fairy emerged from it.  
  
"Great job, Mimi!" the pixie smiled, "I shouldn't have doubted you at all!"  
  
The girl was in tears, staring at her small friend sadly, "Lillymo~on! You doubted me~e?!!!" Lillymon sweatdropped, hoping to change the subject, but was soon thankful that Sora and Taichi overwhelmed her with hugs and praise.  
  
"I don't know what's goin' on, but..." Taichi began, swinging Mimi around after Sora pulled back, "will you marry me?!!"  
  
With a throbbing vein on her head, Sora bopped him with a mini-mallet and growled, "Tai no baka, you guys are only sixth graders!!" She then chased him around, but they were all friends so it was in fun. Mimi watched her friends, laughing at them, when suddenly they heard a familiar voice that belonged to...  
  
"YAGAMI-KU~U~N!! SORA~A~CHA~AN!!" sang the man as he skipped through the gym doors with open arms. The three kids freaked out while Lillymon watched on with amusement from her place in Mimi's hair. "AND MI~MI~CHA~A~N TO~O~OO~!"  
  
"TANAKA-SENSEI?!!" they screamed and ran off.  
  
Lillymon giggled and remarked, "What an interesting human."  
  
  
  
Later that evening, Mimi was snoozing away peacefully in her bed, but who could blame her when she had a long rough day of battles. Lillymon sat on the nightstand, watching the girl drift away in her dreams, with a satisfying smile on her face. Her ears twitched, and she flew over to the ajar door and peeked down the hallway, listening to the phone conversation that Mimi's mother was having with...  
  
"Hi Sora! How are you?" the woman said. "I'm sorry, Mimi's asleep right now. She must be really tired! Of course, I'll tell her you called, dear. Good night, dear." After that Lillymon retreated back into Mimi's room and flew over to a warm spot on the frilly pillows. She made herself comfortable, grabbing an edge of the covers, and pulled it over her small form. She took once glance at the wall that used to have a hole through it and smiled before following Mimi to dreamland.  
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**  
  
  
**Mimi:** [looks speechless] I'm... so speechless...  
  
**SD-K-chan:** *sigh* Mimi, you can't be speechless when you just spoke.  
  
**Lillymon:** [looks thoughtful] I have to say Mimi looks really cool when she assimilates.  
  
**Mimi:** *LOL* HAHAHA!! I DO, don't I!! *big grin*  
  
**SD-Lillymon & SD-K-chan:** *sweatdrop* ...  
  
**Mimi:** [already calmed down, back to her err, normal self -- which is questionable] Well, it looks like everything's back to normal... and what do you know, the weekend's over, and I haven't done ANY shopping!  
  
**Lillymon:** But don't relax just yet... There's some suspicious guy at your school, and hedoesn't seem to like you very much.  
  
**SD-Mimi:** [freaking out] WHAT?! THERE'S SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T LIKE ME??!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS?!! IT'S JUST NOT RIGHT!! EVERYONE LO~O~OVES MIMI!!  
  
**SD-Taichi:** [pops into the scene, pointing to his nose, which is at himself] I love Mimi!  
  
**SD-Sora:** [pops in too, bopping SD-Taichi on the head with a mini-mallet, and grumbles] We ALL know that!  
  



	3. A Coin Thief at School

  
**Mimi:** Well! What a constructive weekend that was!  
  
**SD-K-chan:** 'Constructive'? That doesn't sound like you, Mimi.  
  
**Lillymon:** *nod* I know! I think she hit her head in that battle against Kuwagamon!  
  
**SD-K-chan:** *nod nod* Yep yep!  
  
**SD-Mimi:** *whine* You guys! That's not nice!  
  
**Lillymon:** Talking about that... check out who's not nice in today's episode.  
  
**SD-Mimi:** [hyper as usual] WHO WHO?!!! NO SECRETS HERE!! SOMEONE TELL ME~E~E~E~! PLE~E~EASE!!  
  
  
  
**MAGICAL GIRL MIMI**  
  
written by K-chan  
  
**Episode Three: A Coin Thief at School**  
  
  
  
"Kyu~ush... kyu~u~ush..." came the gentle snoring of Mimi one fine Monday morning. A smile graced her lips in the foreground of a noisy alarm clock, disturbing the girl's beauty sleep. Her slumbering face scrunched up painfully as her arm swept across her bed and nightstand, sending the annoying clock to the floor in pieces. Her body was drooped on one side of the bed, but then she rolled over onto her back briefly, revealing the Digital Key as a pendant to her necklace and kept rolling to the other side, unintentionally squishing Lillymon who woke up in alarm from the pressure.  
  
Her pleas went unnoticed, being muffled between the girl's weight, until Mimi's rolling body... rolled right off the bed, dragging the bed covers to the floor with her. Lillymon took off to the air, glaring down at the still sleeping girl. If looks could kill...  
  
Puffing up her cheeks, Lillymon flew down to Mimi's ears and smiled mischievously. "MIMI!" she screamed, "WAKE UP!!" Mimi only shifted in her sleep while Lillymon's eyes became green dots, sweatdropping. Trying one last time and as loud as she could, "WA~AKE U~UP, MIMI TACHIKAWA!!" Still no response came, so Lillymon slumped down on Mimi's arm, tired...  
  
Not for long because Mimi decided to take this time to sudden sit up with wide eyes, accidently throwing Lillymon to the hard floor. "OMIGOD! I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!" She scrambled to the bathroom to get ready while the fairy flew back to bed for some more sleep. With a noisy Mimi running about -- from the bathroom to her closet -- with a toothbrush dangling from her foamy mouth, Lillymon wasn't getting any peace. She pushed the covers back and decided to watch a funny Mimi get dressed, stumbling back into the bathroom to clean up her foamy face now.  
  
By the time Mimi left the bathroom, she was in her green, Odaiba Elementary uniform (that hid the Digital Key around her neck), getting her white knee-high socks from the dresser. "This can't be happening," she mumbled, "How come I had to oversleep today?! Just my luck! Why didn't mama wake me up?! Papa too! I'm SO hungry! Oooh, something smells good though! I hope mama made my favorite..." She was rambling on, trying to put on her socks and at the same time, hopping out of the room to get some breakfast.  
  
Lillymon followed her stealthly so that she wouldn't be spotted by the girl's parents. It was enough that she had shown herself to Mimi's friend (in last episode), which wasn't so bad because she only had to deal with Taichi, who endlessly teased the fairy about dissecting her for science class. She smiled smuggly, remember Mimi and Sora dealing mini-mallets to his head.  
  
Anyway back to Mimi, whose face was flat on the floor now because she had tripped. Of course she would trip if she was hopping on one foot to put on her sock -- it didn't take a genius to know the possible consequence. When she successfully wore them, she ran out to the dining room where her father was newspaper, but she slid across the recently waxed, wooden floors and hit the wall comically.  
  
"Good morning, princess," her father greeted, still reading the papers, and took several sips of his black coffee until the mug was empty.  
  
"Me~rnin~ing... pa~pa..." came Mimi's gruff reply as her body slid off the wall, leaving her trademark Mimi impression.  
  
As if she knew it was empty, Mimi's mother scurried out of the kitchen with a smile plastered on her face and refilled the mug. "Aaah, thank you, honey," the man said, putting the papers aside to reveal his face adorned with some dark sunglasses.  
  
"Anything for you, dear!" she kissed her husband on the cheek, and they get all lovey-dovey until Mimi intervened.  
  
"Mama! Papa!" she flailed her arms, "There's no time! FOO~O~OD! I need food! And school! I'm late! And you too! Work work work!! WE'RE ALL LATE!"  
  
The three of them paused and looked up at the clock on the wall with its hands a quarter till eight o'clock. "Well now," her mother said, "It'll be eight soon, which means..."  
  
"We'll all be late!" her father laughed with his wife while Mimi was stuffing her breakfast down until her mouth was full. Her parents stopped laughing and stared at their daughter, who was about to run out the door, "Princess, what have we said about your breakfast behavior?"  
  
"MEWROOF RASH SHASH ROWN FIISH FROM JORANG JURUSH!" she said with a mouth full and ran back to wash the food down with some orange juice. She hurried to her room, speeding pass Lillymon, and grabbed her school bag... running back out and passing a blinking Lillymon again. The fairy opened her mouth to say something, but Mimi came back to her, smiling. "Good morning, Lillymon!" she said before stuffing the fairy into her bag and ran to the front door.  
  
She was putting on her shoes when her father came out with coffee mug in hand, saying, "Since I'm late for work anyway, how about a ride to school, princess?"  
  
She smiled and jumped up, throwing her arms around her father's neck, "GREAT, papa! But ya know... LET'S GO GO GO~O~O~!" Lillymon poked her head out from her hiding place and commented something about that being Mimi's phrase.  
  
Mimi opened the door and soared out of their with her father waving in the air like a flag, but he didn't seem to mind, drinking his coffee. Funny that her mother was running beside them, filling up her husband's cup when it was empty.  
  
"Have a good day, dear! Princess!" the woman waved to her family and blew kisses, holding a pot of black coffee, as she watched her husband slowly backing the car out with an excited Mimi waving back to her. She looked at her watch, "Oh my, I'm late too!" She smiled, and when the car was out of sight, she shuffled back to the house in no hurry at all.  
  
  
  
While the car was easing itself onto the neighbor street, Mr. Tachikawa turned to his daughter with a pleasant smile, "Are you buckled up, princess?" Mimi nodded, indicating that she had strapped herself in several layers of seatbelt, and held onto her school bag with one hand while the other was clutched to the car door handle. "All right," he began, turning his attention back to the road, and there was a devious gleam on his sunglasses, "Time for some Tachikawa power driving!" His foot pressed on the gas pedal...  
  
And of course the car took off, speeding down the street and swerving crazily through the panicked drivers, who knew who was driving the crazy car.  
  
  
Cut to the front school grounds of Odaiba Elementary, that same car screeched to a halt, nearly giving the students premature heart attacks as they watched in horror at a gleeful Mimi unstrap herself and stepping out of the smoking vehicle. "Thank you, papa!" she chirped, "And take care!"  
  
"You too, princess!" he waved, and with the roar of the engine, he took off again while all horrified eyes watched the car do crazy stunts.  
  
Smiling because she had like two minutes to spare, Mimi turned around to everyone and ran through the front gates, shouting, "GOO~O~OOD MORNI~I~ING, EVERYO~O~ONE!!!" She went to every other person and gave them a hug and a happy morning greeting, even if she didn't know them... including the mysterious boy with blonde hair, who was in the middle of walking towards the main building. She hugged his stunned self from behind as he flailed his arm to keep his balance, which he managed.  
  
"How can she be so happy on a Monday?" someone asked.  
  
"That's our Mimi-chan!" another chirped.  
  
"And good morning to you, who I don't know but think is very cute!" And with that she ran off to hug someone else while he watched her odd manner. His icy, blue eyes suddenly narrowed, glaring at her stupid form that was cheering everyone up. Some girls walked by him, staring at him, and then giggled to themselves. That only made him narrowed his eyes even more. And when another boy accidently bumped into him, his eyes became thin slits that it was hard to tell if he was still awake or sleep walking.  
  
"I swear she's taking some sort of medication..."  
  
"Ya think?!"  
  
"That's our Mimi-chan!" the same person chirped.  
  
  
  
While the room was filled with zombified students, including Taichi and Sora who were sitting on either sides of their best friend, Mimi Tachikawa, the said girl was grinning the whole time when a female teacher -- by the name of Mitsuya-sensei -- entered the room with the glaring blonde student from earlier. "Good morning, class," she said softly, afraid that if she raised the volume any louder it would disrupt the universe and everything would spiral into darkness and chaos.  
  
"GOOD MORNING, MITSUYA-SENSEI!" Mimi said loudly over the other students' grumbling response as if she wanted the classroom at the end of the hall to hear it. The whole class sweatdropped, including Mimi's schoolbag hanging by her desk because Lillymon was still in there. [Yes, the same Mitsuya-sensei from "Kodomo no Omocha".]  
  
"Aah, good morning, Mimi," Mitsuya-sensei chuckled nervously.  
  
"Mimi-CHAN, sensei," she emphasized.  
  
"Err, Mimi-chan," she corrected, and the girl nodded her head in approval. "Well, class. We have a new student today," she began and gestured over to the boy next to her, "Please welcome Yamato Ishida-kun with kindness."  
  
"WELCOME, ISHIDA-KUN!" Mimi said happily and loudly over her classmates again.  
  
"Let's see... where shall we seat you." Obviously behind Mimi because that was the only empty seat there was! "Oh, how about the one behind Mimi... -chan," she quickly added the suffix to the girl's name. He sweatdropped, hesitating on moving back there, when he saw the plastered smile on Mimi's face. He nodded and slowly walked to the back of the room. When he paused shortly by Mimi's desk, she looked at him with excitement in her eyes, but he glared at her, and his frown deepened. He made a sniffing sound and stalked to the empty desk and sat down while Mimi blinked at what just happened.  
  
Mimi stared at the top of her desk, wondering why he had treated her like an enemy, or worse yet: a disgusting, icky bug! Sora and Taichi had seen the incident and glanced at one another before looking at their heartbroken friend... and then turned to Yamato and glared at him for what he caused. And guess what? He glared back at them.  
  
"If the three of you are done glaring," Mitsuya-sensei said gently, causing the three to drop their glares and pay attention, "then class will begin." She opened up a textbook and began the day's lesson just as Lillymon peeked out from Mimi's bag to see what was going on, but when she thought Yamato's glaring blue eyes were on her, she pulled back into the bag, hoping that he didn't see her.  
  
  
  
**** EYE-CATCH: Posing for the camera, Mimi holds up a victory sign with one hand while the other has a pouting Yamato in a headlock. Lillymon is flying above them with a giant sweatdrop weighing her head down. ****  
  
  
  
It was lunchtime, and since the day was clear and bright, Mimi and friends decided to have lunch outside beneath their favorite sakura tree. From her bag, Mimi took out a large pink plaid cloth and spread it on the ground for their seating, followed by a big bentou lunch fit for five people, and this never ceased to amaze Sora nor Taichi, where the later was drooling with anticipation. "ITADAKIMA~SU~!" they chirped before digging into the shared lunch that Mimi's mother always made for them since she was a successful and excellent chef (unlike Taichi's mother).  
  
Around this time, Yamato was walking outside with his own lunch, but when he spotted the three by the tree, he was about to turn around and leave... Unfortunately for him, Mimi saw him and waved him over, "Ishida-ku~un!" Her voice was SO annoying to him, especially when she drew out the last syllable. He was just about to walk away, pretending he didn't hear her, but she shouted even louder than before because she thought he didn't hear her the first time, "ISHIDA-KU~UN! Come over here and join us!"  
  
Well, he continued to pretend he didn't hear her and walked back towards the building... when suddenly Mimi's voice blared in his ears, causing him to go into temporary deafness and fall to the ground, "ISHIDA-KUN! EAT. WITH. US!" And it turned out, the girl was right next to him, cupping her hands around her mouth and screaming into his ear.  
  
"I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME!" he got up, shouting back angrily.  
  
"Oh. Okay," she said in a quiet voice and stood there, looking at him with a tilted head.  
  
"What?" he growled.  
  
"Well? Are you going to eat with us?" she asked again. He looked at her if she was extremely special or something (as in retarded stupid).  
  
"Wasn't my answer obvious?!" he said, trying to keep his voice calm.  
  
"I thought you didn't hear me."  
  
"Hey, Mimi-chan," called Taichi as he came and stood by her side along with Sora, "Forget about him. He doesn't want to be friends with us."  
  
"If you don't want to be friends," Sora told the rude blonde, "then you could at least be nice about it."  
  
"Apparently, your ditzy friend there didn't get it the first time," he retorted while Mimi glanced back and forth from Taichi and Sora to Yamato, who were arguing with each other. And this all made Mimi even sadder. With tears at the edge of her eyes, she sniffled, causing them to all quiet down and stare at her, "I'm sorry!"  
  
"Mimi-chan!" her two best friends cried when Mimi ran off to the building. Sora hurried after her, leaving Taichi to glare at Yamato before running after the girls. Yamato watched them and then looked elsewhere, sighing and shaking his head in frustration. This whole crazy incident was seen by Lillymon, who was up on the second floor in the empty classroom. There was something strange about the new boy, but she had to find Mimi first to see if she was all right.  
  
  
  
Mimi was still crying as she ran down the hallway, ignoring the stares she was receiving, and pushed the restroom doors back and entered it. It took a few seconds when she screamed and came back out... of the BOYS' restroom and went into the GIRLS' restroom. She walked into the stall and closed it behind her. There were two girls in there, ready to leave, but they stopped in front of her stall, "Mimi-chan, are you okay?"  
  
The other girl reprimanded her friend, "Baka! It's obvious she isn't!"  
  
"Fine!" she sighed, "What's wrong, Mimi-chan? Why are you crying?" They only recieved louder sobs, but thankfully, Sora came in. "She's in there," the girls told her and left the best friend to help.  
  
"Mimi-chan," Sora called, tapping on the stall door, "It's okay. Ishida's a jerk. Don't let him get to you..."  
  
The stall door opened, and Mimi stood there, practically in a puddle of tears. "I just wanted to be his friend!" she sobbed.  
  
"I know," the other girl sighed, "He was just stupid. A stupid jerk." She let Mimi cry on her shoulder and stroked her back to comfort her, "Please stop crying, Mimi-chan. He's not worth it. PLEASE. Seeing you cry makes me want to cry too..." She sniffled, "We want our smiling Mimi-chan back!"  
  
Mimi's sob subsided down to her shaking shoulders, but soon she calmed down, drying her eyes. "I'm sorry, Sora-chan," she whispered, and with all her efforts, she looked up at her friend with a big, 'thank you' smile, "And thank you!" Sora smiled, and they hugged each other.  
  
"THERE YOU ARE!" Lillymon said exasperated, flying in through the window, "I've been looking all over the place for you!"  
  
"Sorry, Lillymon," Mimi said quiet.  
  
"Hey, Lillymon," Sora smiled.  
  
"I'd say 'hi' too, but we've got no time!" the fairy said, "There's another digimon attack!"  
  
"WHAT?!!!" the girls shouted, and Mimi added, "Why can't they just attack on Fridays?!"  
  
"Don't be picky!" Lillymon scolded. Mimi was about to run off when she stopped her, "Wait! You can't go out there as you! It's enough that people know about the digimons appearing; we don't need them to know your identity too! Your family and friends won't hear the end of it!"  
  
"She's right," Sora said.  
  
Mimi nodded, understanding what she had to do. She took the Digital Key from her neck and allowed Lillymon to merge with it. Sora stepped back and watched, also making sure no one would entered the restroom during this time. Using her first coin, Mimi inserted it into the heart's slot and said the magic words, "As Guardian Tamer, I call upon the Digital Monster... LILLYMON! Lend me your powers and guide me into victory! DIGITAL ASSIMILATION!"  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Taichi had heard the commotion about some monster on the campus, and instead of staying to see if Mimi was all right but he knew Sora would take care of her, he headed to the place. He pushed against the flow of students and teachers to get a better look if it was the similar monsters that attacked before. He froze in his spot when he saw a huge lion beast swinging a big sword around, carving into the ground a deep trench.  
  
The crowds of people were gone from the area, leaving only a stunned Taichi to stand there gaping at the creature. It saw the boy standing alone and growled in annoyance, stomping his way to him. He roared and raised the sword above his head, preparing to get rid of the eyesore. It finally clicked in Taichi's head to get his butt out of the way, and he did just that, diving to the side, as the sword ripped through the air, barely knicking his bushy hair. He screamed too high-pithced, patting his precious, hardly damaged hair. Too preoccuppied, the monster took another jab at killing him, but...  
  
The sword missed for the second time, and once again, it was another last minute rescue by... Taichi looked down and freaked out because he was high in the air. "That was SO close," he heard a familiar voice, and when he looked up, he recognized Mimi in her LILLYMON outfit. She smiled at him, and he knew she was all right. She then flew him to a safe spot, where Sora was.  
  
"Be careful!" they both warned her before she returned to the digimon. And the two friends ended up watching helplessly from afar.  
  
  
  
Mimi was still in the air, fluttering over the digimon -- named Leomon -- and angrily pointed at him, "What is it with your kind?! You're always doing damage and trying to hurt people! Don't you know it isn't nice!" She waited for his explanation, but it only came as a swing of the sword, which she was able to dodge easily.  
  
"Ya know, you're very rude!" she admonished. She thought the battle should end before he made more damage for the school since she remembered that they closed down the gym to repair the damaged area. She flew higher into the air and aimed the cannon at her target, "FLOWER CANNON!" The energy ball shot out towards Leomon, but surprisingly, he used the sword and deflected the attack right back at her. Too shock, Mimi didn't get out of the way in time, so she was majorly hit by her own attack. The pain seared through her body as she plummeted back to the ground, where Leomon was grinning and preparing to destroy the nuisance once and for all.  
  
Leomon was focused on his prey that he didn't catch a side attack from the blue, "HOWLING BLASTER!" When he turned around, he spotted a blue, swirly energy ball heading his way, and it smashed into him, burrowing him partially into the ground.  
  
Taichi and Sora watched in horror as their friend was diving to the earth at high speed, but much to their relief, a flash of something blue leapt into the air and rescued Mimi. She was still conscious and slightly in pain, but she felt that she wasn't falling anymore, and strong arms were supporting her now. She looked up to see her savior and blinked at the young man, who looked a lot like a pirate. He had a dark-blue bandanda covering his head, but some blonde hair peeked out, and a black eye patch covered his left eye. He wore jeans and a leather vest that showed a fit body beneath the clothes. The most interesting thing about him was the digitalized armlet on his left forearm, that had a silver coin embedded in its structure.  
  
"Who... are you?" she asked softly, and he looked sternly at her with the only blue eye he had. They were on the ground now, so he put her down, still not answering her. He just looked in the direction of Leomon, who was pushing the pile of dirt from himself and getting up.  
  
It was clear that they had to stop Leomon before there would be tea time. The lion beast roared and swung his sword at the ground, creating a deep fissure in the earth that ripped towards the two, but the pirate stranger shoved Mimi to the side as he leapt towards the opposite direction. The attack missed them both, but the stranger didn't stop there. With his fast speed, he weaved back and forth towards Leomon, confusing the creature, and kicked him off his feet.  
  
Mimi took this chance to shoot her Flower Cannon, but Leomon was quick to deflect the attack with his sword. There was no way a distance attack could stop him, but from what she saw the pirate guy do, she had to get close to him to fight back even if his sword would be trouble. She took out another coin (from the last episode), wondering if it would work, but there was no other alternative. She replaced the LILLYMON coin with the new one, "I call upon the Digital Monster... KUWAGAMON! Lend me your powers and guide me into victory! DIGITAL ASSIMILATION!"  
  
Her LILLYMON outfit began to glow and changed into an outfit of red and black to resemble something like Kuwagamon. Her body was protected by armor, and her head was adorned with a helmet that rounded down to the sides of her face. On her back were hidden wings that would expand if she needed to take flight, but what was the most important thing in this fight were her hands, which were gloved by the red, hard shell Kuwagamon was known for.  
  
The pirate was getting in all his kicks and punches at Leomon, but the latter didn't seem fazed by them. He swiftly evaded the sword attacks, and when he saw the newly transformed Guardian Tamer from the corner of his EYE, he knew he would retreat and let the battle finally end. He leapt back into the air and landed on a brick wall, confusing Leomon at the sudden retreat.  
  
Mimi rushed towards Leomon, whose head was slowly turning in her direction, but it was too late when Mimi's hard-shell fist punched his face painfully, knocking him to the ground. The sword slipped out of his grasp as he dealt with the mindblowing hit. She quickly called forth the rod and changed it to the giant mallet. "GIGA-SMASH!" she shouted, striking Leomon's head with it. Another poof, and the digimon became another coin.  
  
So exhausted, Mimi collapsed to the ground with mallet still in hand. It was finally over, but she still hurt. It was at this careless time that the pirate guy swooped down, grabbing the coin that laid on the ground, and returned to a lofty position. "HEY!" she cried, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!! It's SO wrong to steal!"  
  
He smirked, glancing at the coin, and then looked at her, "Well, I didn't think you were gonna defeat him. I guess I underestimated you... this time." He then threw the coin down at her, which she fumbled in catching, "You did deserve it."  
  
She looked at it and then up to him, "Thank you... for everything." He didn't reply and was about to leave when she called him again, "Hey, who are you?"  
  
He paused, thinking for a moment, and then looked over his shoulder at her, "Lone Wolf is fine." And with that, he was gone.  
  
  
  
That afternoon, the city's news reporter and all sorts of people crowded the front campus of the school, trying to get information on the incident that had occurred during school hours, linking it to the destruction that occurred a few days ago. No one seemed to have answers, but during this chaos, Mimi and her friends had to sneak away even though no one would suspect them, but they couldn't take chances.  
  
"This is gonna be tough," Lillymon commented from her usual place in Mimi's hair. "It will be hard on you guys." She included Taichi and Sora and regreted that she had brought them into the affair.  
  
"Hey, no prob!" Taichi grinned and then looked at the ground sadly, "But... I just wish I could do something to help Mimi-chan... She got hurt today, but I couldn't do anything about it."  
  
"I know," Sora sniffled.  
  
Mimi looked at them and placed a reassuring hand on their shoulders, smiling warmly, "Thank you, Sora-chan. Tai-chan. You've done a lot for me." They blinked in confusion. "Because of you and everyone, I can do my best! I want to protect all of you!"  
  
"Mimi..." Sora cried and hugged her friend. They had their moment and pulled apart, when suddenly...  
  
Taichi got on one knee, holding Mimi's hand, "MARRY ME!" Mimi blinked, Lillymon sweatdropped, and an angry Sora bopped him with a mini-mallet. Then they all laughed and walked home together... And this whole scene was watched by an indifferent Yamato.  
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**  
  
  
**Mimi:** *teary-eyed* Ishida-kun... *sniffle* Why is he being mean to me?!  
  
**Lillymon:** [trying to comfort a sad Mimi] It's okay, Mimi. He probably has his reasons, and besides, you should concentrate on protecting the Real World for now.  
  
**Mimi:** *sigh* Yeah, you're right... but... I wonder... who that one-eyed pirate was. He was SO cool-looking!  
  
**SD-Lillymon & SD-K-chan:** *sweatdrop* ...  
  
**SD-Mimi:** [getting excited again] I hope he shows up again, and he can be my sidekick! Yeah!  
  
**SD-Lone Wolf:** [in the background, blows up over them with a throbbing vein] SIDEKICK?!!!  
  



	4. Yamato's Secret

  
**Lillymon:** In the last episode, Mimi was in deep trouble... Fortunately, this pirate guy by the name of 'Lone Wolf' saved her, but near the end, he was gonna take the Digital Coin that Mimi fought very hard to get... with the guy's help. *frown* Still, a very suspicious character indeed!  
  
**Mimi:** [thinking] Hmm... Lone Wolf...  
  
**K-chan:** Huh? Mimi, what's wrong?  
  
**Mimi:** Well... Lone Wolf... he... *smile* He has a cute butt.  
  
**SD-Lillymon & SD-K-chan:** *facefault* ...  
  
**SD-Lone Wolf:** [standing shyly in the background, blushing] Uuh... thanks?  
  
**SD-Taichi:** *pout* I've got a cute butt too!  
  
**SD-Lillymon:** *sigh* [to SD-Taichi] And Mimi had to rescue YOUR butt last time and the time before! Let's just see if it needs rescuing again today.  
  
  
  
**MAGICAL GIRL MIMI**  
  
written by K-chan  
  
**Episode Four: Yamato's Secret**  
  
  
  
One Friday evening, Mimi was in her room, humming the latest J-pop song, while she was deciding what to wear for the next day's event. She was so ecstatic about the class field trip, even though tomorrow would be Saturday when she would hit the mall. At least she was still with her friends, and they would have a blast tomorrow. Her own problem was to find the most suitable outfit for the trip. It was still half a school day, but Mitsuya-sensei was very nice and allowed them to dress casually yet appropriately for the occasion.  
  
She laid a pink, floral dress on her bed, next to an already set outfit of a white shirt with pink letters of 'angel' written on it and khaki skorts. Next to that one was a red and blue shirt with a yellow star in the center being paired with a white skirt. She paused and looked back at her closet, thinking she had a lot of outfits to sort out before narrowing it down to her top ten favorites.  
  
During this time, Lillymon was using the computer to analyze the information of the Digital World, using the clear diskette (from episode one) that allowed access to the parallel dimension's networks. It really didn't say much because the link to the Digital World was limited because they currently only have one key place in the Real World to magnify their ability, and that was Odaiba Elementary.  
  
But the fairy did find something interesting and stared at the screen gravely, "Oh boy... that's not good."  
  
"What's not good, Lillymon?"  
  
"Remember that lion digimon five days ago?"  
  
"Yeah, the one swinging the big sword around."  
  
"He's Leomon. According to the information here, he was chilvarious digimon, standing up against the evil and injustice."  
  
"Well now!" Mimi huffed, twirling around in a pink fairy costume that her mother bought for her last Halloween, "He sure wasn't a gentleman then! Maybe he rolled off the wrong side of the bed that day?"  
  
"Mimi, you're the only one who can sleep peacefully inside a tornado," Lillymon snorted and stepped on the 'enter' key on the keyboard. "It seems like the Digimon Emperor has control of him somehow... And I'm sure he probably has control of some more good digimons -- or naturally good ones. I'll look into this further... later." She started to shut down the computer as she asked, "So, did you find what outfit you're gonna wear?"  
  
She turned around just in time to see Mimi wearing a pink harlequin costume, juggling three apples. "Err," the fairy sweatdropped, "You did see this was a class trip, right? And not a costume party..."  
  
"Silly! I was just trying this on. It's so cute!" She stopped juggling and bit into one apple, putting aside the other two for later, "But yaah, I decided to wear the pink dress."  
  
"Umm, WHICH pink dress?" she inquired hesitantly because after the first encounter with Mimi, she knew the girl LOVED -- or obsessed -- with the color pink, and when the question left her mouth, she regreted it.  
  
Mimi laughed at her small friend, "Haha, you're funny! Ya know, the pink PINK dress." And Lillymon only nodded at that with a giant sweatdrop weighing her head down.  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile... in the dark realm of the Digital World, there was a castle situated on a large hill with a dark, gloomy cloud raining over it and JUST IT. This was where the Digimon Emperor had been confined to for two whole centuries, but as the years progressed the seal created by the seven guardians is slowly weakening, allowing his minions to travel to the other world to further spread his control. When all the key places of the Real World are destroyed, he would then be able to break and take over both worlds with nothing to stand in his way.  
  
Unfortunately, the Emperor hadn't thought of anyone going up against his last two digimons he had sent to destroy the first place he discovered. Sitting in his poorly lit throne room, he sulked while two of his personal digimons polished his footwear. One was a small thing with a pointy nose named Puppetmon; the other was tall and had a weird fashion sense named Piedmon. But both were certainly freaky-looking and give one endless nightmares -- it was a good thing they stayed back in the Digital World.  
  
The Emperor who had been moping on his throne most of the day, within the shadows of the castle structure, so his face was not visible to the eye. That was... until he abruptly stood up, knocking his digimon servants off the platform, and roared out his frustrations, "THIS SUCKS! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S TAKING THIS LONG TO DESTROY THOSE PLACES!! THE SEAL SHOULD'VE BEEN BROKEN A WEEK AGO! I WANT TO GO OUTSIDE AND FROLIC IN THE SUN!!!"  
  
"Boss," Puppetmon started, "you should calm down. It's not good for your health."  
  
"BUT I WANNA GO OUTSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE!!!" he whined, stomping out of the dark darkness and into darkness towards a large oblong mirror on the wall. He had bushy, dark-blue hair, reminding one a lot of Taichi, but he had a bad attitude to go with his whole appearance that consisted of the trademark villain cape and big shades -- where the latter didn't matter because he was stuck in a DARK castle.  
  
Kneeling on the ground, Puppetmon and Piedmon glanced at one another and then turned back to their master, who was standing in front of the mirror and grinning psychotically. He had the nerves to say, "Mirror mirror... on the wall... who's the strongest, coolest, cutest one of all?!"  
  
His reflection looked at him dully and sighed, "Great, it's that time of year again, huh?"  
  
"The time of year where the boss asks the Magic Mirror the ULTIMATE question," Piedmon explained (to the readers). "Yes, THAT question," he pointed to the phrase before the reflection spoke.  
  
Puppetmon added, "He's always wanted a magical mirror, even though he stole this one from that old geezer Gennai a long time ago."  
  
"Years before we were still the reigning champion of strength, coolness and dare I say... cuteness," sighed the mirror, "But this year it's different. The one who possesses these traits are none other than the strong, cool and cute Guardian Tamer... Mimi!" The reflection ripped with false joy and showed an image of sleeping Mimi... another of Mimi scarfing down breakfast... another of Mimi in LILLYMON's outfit and another of Mimi in KUWAGAMON's outfit giga-smashing Leomon.  
  
The Emperor dropped down to his knees, clutching his head in horror, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!!!"  
  
"She does look strong," Puppetmon piped in.  
  
Piedmon added, "The outfits make her look cool too."  
  
"She is kinda cute," the two said in unison as an afterthought.  
  
"SHUT UP!" their master ordered and turned back to his reflection. "NOW YOU," he pointed, "tell me where the key points are! And when I get out, she's the first to go down! MWAAHAHAHAAHAHA!!"  
  
"But why don't you--" Puppetmon started, but his partner stopped him and shook his head. No one was able to stop the cackling Digimon Emperor now because he was lost in his own fantasies for the time being. Puppetmon only wanted to point out that he could just send digimons to destroy the Guardian Tamer, but they settled on watching their master go through severl levels of insanity first.  
  
"MUWAAHAHAHAA~ AAHAHAAHAAAHAA~!!"  
  
"As much as I enjoy this every day," the mirror said sarcastically, "could someone give a super-size bottle of aspirin?"  
  
"AHAHAHAAHAHAAAA~!!"  
  
"PLEASE!"  
  
  
  
Back in the Real World, it was Saturday morning, and Mimi was fashionably ten minutes late thanks to her father's awesome, speedy driving because she had missed the school bus that took the class to their destination. The girl got of the car with a big smile on her face while her teacher and classmate watched in horror at the car driving off again... but this time, balancing on two wheel, squeezing through a tight space between two other cars. "GOO~OOD MORNI~ING, EVERYO~ONE!!" she waved, putting on her cute pink backpack that had Lillymon in it.  
  
Yamato was still gaping at the scene with a twitching left eye. "No wonder she's all weird and stuff," he mumbled.  
  
"Hi, Ishida-kun!" she smiled, walking by his mumbling self. He just glared at her as she walked over to Taichi and Sora, who were waiting for her at the entrance to Tokyo Tower. Yep, the trip was to the famous tower that seemed to be placed on every school's destination list of field trips, but it didn't matter because... these were just sixth graders who were forced to be miserable on a Saturday, with the exception of Mimi, who was all smiles about it.  
  
"Now everyone," Mitsuya-sensei tried to quiet her class down and get them together, but it wasn't working when everyone was going at their pace, "Everyone... please..." Tears welled up in her eyes at the realization that she had no control over her class now, "Please... stay together... don't... get lost..." She burst into tears and ran off for the restrooms.  
  
Mimi saw the woman run off and turned to her friends, "What's wrong with her?" She looked at herself, "Was it my dress? She didn't like it?" Sora quickly calmed her down before her friend could burst into tears too.  
  
"Hey! Let's go all the way to the top!" Taichi suggested. "The weatherman said it would be clear today, so we're gonna have a good view of the city!"  
  
"Yaay!" Mimi cheered, running after Taichi with Sora to the elevators. She stopped suddenly when she noticed Yamato standing by himself by the water fountain and ran over to him. "Ishida-kun, let's go to the top!" Before he could reject her offer, she had dragged him off with her, much to Taichi's and Sora's dismay.  
  
They stood stiffly in the compartment except for a happy Mimi who was standing holding Yamato's hand and kept on raising it into the air and cheering. As the elevator ascended, a blushing Yamato snatched his hand away from her and mumbled, "Weirdo."  
  
"Hey!" Taichi yelled at the blonde, "Mimi's not a weirdo! Mimi's Mimi! You better apologize!" He was balling up his fists, wanting to punch Yamato to his senses about being nice to people, especially Mimi.  
  
Sora stopped him, "Tai, don't do anything stupid. Let's just enjoy today, okay?"  
  
"It's okay, Tai-chan," Mimi smiled, "Let's just have fun!" Taichi nodded and retreated back to side of the elevator as Mimi began to sing a pointless song, "We're going u~up! High u~up... into the sky~y... 'Cause I wanna fly~y... Fly high into the sky~y!! But I don't have wi~ings! Just arms, but if I flap, them I still won't be able to fly... not unless I become Lilly--FRON MEWROF..."  
  
Her last words were muffled by Sora, who clamped her hand over Mimi's mouth to keep her from spilling about Lillymon to an uninterested Yamato. And thank goodness for him that the elevator finally reached the top, or else he'd have to put with more of Mimi's nonsense song, not that he was saying her voice was terrible. It was all right, but she needed better lyrics.  
  
With one hand in his pocket, Yamato left them and went looking by himself, not like he hasn't been to Tokyo Tower before. He turned the corner and paused, glancing back to see if Mimi or anyone was following him. Since it was clear that she had given up on pestering him, he was about to turn back, but he heard her voice and remained leaning against the wall while inconspicuously eying Mimi and her friends, who walked over to the windows to get a view of the city.  
  
His eyes narrowed at the trio, more specifically at Mimi who was giggling at something Taichi had said, and his face contorted into disgust at seeing how stupid the boy was acting around the girls. Then he noticed Mimi looking at her backpack and finally taking it off. She opened it while Taichi and Sora crowded close to her with the orange-haired girl saying something with a finger to her lips as if to keep it quiet.  
  
He saw Mimi giggle again as something small fluttered into her hair, but his blue eyes was glued on the girl. At that very moment, there was something about her that made his heart beat restlessly against his chest. His eyes widened at the single thought that he had right then: she looked cute. It was a strange yet comfortable feeling, but he wasn't there to get friendly with anyone. He had one mission, and that mission was currently to keep an eye on Mimi Tachikawa.  
  
  
  
**** EYE-CATCH: Puppetmon and Piedmon are playing tennis while the Digimon Emperor is sulking in the background because he has to be the ball boy... ****  
  
  
  
Mimi suddenly turned around, staring in his direction, as if she had sensed his eyes on her, and he immediately looked elsewhere. When he glanced back, she was still looking at him, but he kept cool about it, giving her his usual glare. She just smiled and waved but soon turned back to her friends, who were gazing out at the blue skies.  
  
Yamato then realized the three were quiet, along with the rest of the visitors on the floor. He peered pass their gazes and saw what their silence was about: the sunny sky was now gradually darkening with foreboding consequences.  
  
"Is there a thunderstorm?" he heard Sora asked.  
  
  
"That's weird," Taichi said, squinting his eyes to see what was happening in the distance. Lightning began flashing, and the sudden roar of thunder made the girls jump, clinging to each other.  
  
"Maybe the weatherman was wrong," Mimi suggested.  
  
"But this looks like a big storm... Why wouldn't they pick this up, huh?"  
  
"That's no ordinary storm!" Lillymon cried, pointing to the dark clouds that had several lightning flashes, and from there emerged a sphere of electricity, but it was still too far away to make out what it was. One thing was certain was Lillymon's words were true. A ball of lightning couldn't be flying towards so naturally.  
  
Everyone scattered away from the windows, screaming, when the ball of shocking energy rammed through the glass panels, sending shards flying everywhere. The collision sent an after wave, knocking Mimi and the others to the floor. Lillymon hung onto Mimi's hair as she recognized the insectoid digimon hovering in the air, glaring in their direction. "It's Kabuterimon!" she gasped. Then he started to demolish the place with his powers.  
  
"ELECTRO SHOCKER!" The lightning zapped in all directions, and the electricity from the building just added to his elemental power.  
  
Mimi was getting up up with her friends when she caught Yamato's serious and painful stare at the digimn, and her face knitted into confusion. People were still around trying to flee and freaking about the situation at the same time. This wasn't a good place to transform, and her friends knew this. "This way, Mimi!" Sora called as Taichi pulled her along. She looked back over to Yamato to see if had escaped yet, and she was glad when he wasn't there anymore, but his expression from before had been such an impression in her mind.  
  
"In here, Mimi!" Lillymon pointed to the women's restroom that Sora had just entered. When everything was clear inside, Mimi transformed into LILLYMON while Sora and Taichi made sure no one entered.  
  
Soon, Mimi in battle form emerged from the restroom, thanking her friends, "Now you guys should leave too. I'll be fine." And with that, she flew back to Kabuterimon and began to shoot several FLOWER CANNON attacks at him, but they were met with his own lightning spheres. He then ripped at high speed towards her, headbutting her in her abdomen, and she went soaring backwards through another set of windows. She quickly recovered this time and took to the air with Kabuterimon following her through the unstable storm clouds. It was better this way to get him away from the people below.  
  
She was flying her fastest, but her opponent had the upper hand with his speed. The only thing she could do was weave back and forth through the clouds to hopefully lose him, but he just zipped through the skies like a homing missle. Just when he was right on her tail, she took a dive down through some more clouds and then soared back up again, preparing her weapon. "FLOWER CANNON!" The energy ball blasted into the clouds, and she waited eagerly for the result...  
  
Suddenly Kabuterimon flew out from another set of clouds, slashing her from behind. She managed to escape, but the inury would slow her flight down. He was going to attack again, but something swooped her out of harm's way. She flinched at the pain, trying to see who had saved her, even though she knew who it could be. "Lone Wolf," she whispered.  
  
It was him, but he was wearing a different outfit this time. His clothing was all black, but he had dark-green armor on the outside, protecting his body and legs and his right arm because he still had the digitalized armlet on his left arm. Instead of a blue bandanda covering his head, he had a green one to match his arm, and he no longer had an eye patch but dark googles hiding his eyes. And he was flying this time because of the insect-like wings on his back, and he had speed to match Kabuterimon.  
  
"Are you... a Guardian Tamer too?" she asked, even though she knew it wasn't the time for it. He didn't answer her because he was concentrating on keeping a good distance between them and their enemy while trying to think of a plan.  
  
At the rate they were going, their energy would wear out soon, but what could they do? He was doing fine for now, but she was hurt. The only other summon he had wouldn't help him this time, but maybe she could do something. She had the KUWAGAMON and LEOMON coins... and that meant they had to work together.  
  
"Do you trust me?" he asked her.  
  
"Whaa...?"  
  
"Do you TRUST me?"  
  
"Yes," she said without hesitation, surprising him, but he remained calm.  
  
"You have to use Leomon's power," he told her. She wanted to say that the lion beast didn't have the ability to fly, but he continued, "We'll work together this time. You with Leomon's power, and me with Stingmon's. Understood?"  
  
"Okay." She summoned her rod and replaced the current Digital Coin with LEOMON's coin, "As Guardian Tamer, I call upon the Digital Monster... LEOMON! Lend me your powers and guide me into victory! DIGITAL ASSIMILATION!" Her clothes changed from a flower-like dress to black jeans and an orange, sleeveless top that made her nauseous, "Eeewe, this outfit is SO not me!" She had cute, orange paws on her hands while on her head was a Leomon-ish head gear, and then there was a cute lion's tail attached to her... jeans.  
  
Her comment made Lone Wolf smirk, and his expression disappeared when she flinched from the wound on her back. It was still there and hurting. She tried to push her own problem aside and focus on the task at hand, noticing a sword by her side. She pulled it out (with her paws that had natural good grip despite it belonging to feline) and examined it, realizing it was the same weapon Leomon had used when they had fought, "Oooh, this is so cool!"  
  
"You should be able to block his lightning attacks with it," her temporary partner said. "When we get close enough to him, attack at your fullest. Understood?"  
  
"Gotcha! I'm SO ready!" she smiled, and he saw this unexplanable gleam in her eyes that he strangely found endearing.  
  
He looked back and saw that Kabuterimon had kept up with them, and it seemed like the digimon wasn't as smart as he had thought it would be. He had always heard that some digimons had high levels of intelligence, and Kabuterimon was one of them. It didn't matter to him at the moment because he had focus on the fight. He flew far to the right and made a sharp turn back towards the giant, blue insect.  
  
Kabuterimon started shooting out his ELECTRO SHOCKER at the pair, but Lone Wolf as Stingmon was able to evade the onslaught of lighning, and for those that he didn't avoid in time, Mimi took care of them with Leomon's sword. Lone Wolf began to fly in circles around the insect, purposing spiralling closer to the hovering creature as it concentrated on blasting the pair down with its lightning attacks, but Kabuterimon finally saw through their strategy and backed away from the danger, still attacking at a distance.  
  
Lone Wolf gritted his teeth at the sudden change in plans, and there was only one thing left to do, though Mimi would probably have him squished beneath her foot, but he had to take that risk. He eased his grip around her waist, and she blinked, hoping that he wasn't going to let her fall. Of course he didn't let her fall, but he did speed up, and with all his might, he threw her at angle through the air. She screamed at the top of her lungs, soaring like a bullet, and it became a distraction to Kabuterimon...  
  
Lone Wolf sought this chance, and with a tight, hard fist, he smashed it into the digimon's head, "SPIKING STRIKE!" The powerful forced sent a stunned Kabuterimon back through the air.  
  
Still screaming, Mimi had witness the blow to the insect's head from her high-flying position and realized that she was now descending towards him at high speed. Well, she was going to fall to her death, so she might as well take out Kabuterimon too, so everyone could be safe again. She held the sword above her head, and as she neared his form, she shouted with great intensity, "BEAST SWORD!" The blade flashed a bright orange just as it crushed into the giant insect's head, and both began to plummet to the earth.  
  
She closed her eyes and sighed, resigning to her fate, but then she started crying aloud, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!! I DON'T WANNA DIE!! I CAN'T!! I'M TOO YOUNG! TOO CUTE!!! I DON'T EVEN HAVE A BOYFRIEND YET!!! I WANT MY FIRST KISS!!!"  
  
"Geeze, quit your whining!" shouted a voice. Mimi stopped crying and noticed that she had stopped falling and that Lone Wolf had saved her again. "I told you to trust me, didn't I?" She nodded and threw her arms around his neck, hugging his blushing self, but she didn't notice.  
  
Kabuterimon had landed right in front of Tokyo Tower's entrance, where people had been but ran off to avoid being killed. They were scared of giant thing, but being human, they were also curious as to what it was and remained at the scene. They watched in awe as the two saviors of the city came down from the skies.  
  
Mimi was just happy to be on the ground and again when they landed. He folded his arms across his chest, letting her do the honors of finishing Kabuterimon off. With the huge mallet, she just lightly tapped the fallen insect... and POOF! It became a coin. She picked it up and was about to give it Lone Wolf since he had most of the credit in stopping this digimon, but he was no where in sight. She was suddenly flooded by all sorts of people and question, so she knew she had to get out of there fast. It was a good thing she was still LEOMON because she used his speed and feline abilities to escape the pestering crowds, leaping over them... bouncing off the wall, the lightpost until she was out of their sight.  
  
Lone Wolf watched her disappear from the people, and soon, he had left too, walking down the empty alley since everyone was at the scene of Kabuterimon's demise. He then stopped and touched the armlet on his forearm, and STINGMON's outfit vanished, leaving Yamato in his casual clothes.  
  
  
  
An hour later, Taichi and Sora went searching around Tokyo Tower for Mimi since they had seen the aerial battle and watched Kabuterimon drop to the ground from afar. And by the time they tried to push through the noisy and nosy crowd, Mimi had disappeared from their visions. They stiffly walked by the news crews, who were reporting on what happened, and stopped some distance away and watched.  
  
"TAI-CHAN! SORA-CHAN!" They turned to the owner of the voice and saw Mimi running towards them, with Lillymon in her hair. The three of them embraced and did a victory dance.  
  
"Where were you, Mimi-chan?!" Taichi said hastily.  
  
"Sorry, but I had to make a short stop."  
  
They blinked at her, and Lillymon explained, "Mimi was hurt, but don't worry, she's fine now. We just had to clean it and bandaged it up. She should heal in a day or two, and there won't be a scar."  
  
"But isn't that impossible?" Sora asked, "Even Tai doesn't heal that fast from soccer injuries." Taichi grunted at her for bringing that up, and she rolled her eyes in response.  
  
"Impossible for humans, but Mimi is a Guardian Tamer. Since assimilating with the Digital Monsters, her body has acquired some of their natural capabilities -- such as fast recovery."  
  
"Cool!" Mimi chirped. They started to walk away from the scene so people wouldn't overhear their conversation, but Mimi caught a glimpse of Yamato standing on the sidewalk, staring up at Tokyo Tower section where Kabuterimon had crashed through. She suddenly stopped, causing her friends to stop too, and tilted her head, staring at him in deep thought.  
  
Taichi followed her gaze and snorted at seeing Yamato there, "What an idiot. I bet he ran off like a screaming girl when he saw that monster."  
  
"And you didn't?" Sora looked slyly at Taichi, who sweatdropped.  
  
"Hey, that was when that idiot threw Mimi into the air! I thought she was gonna die!!"  
  
"I think he did run off," Mimi said quietly to herself, and Lillymon looked at her curiously. "Maybe... Is that why? Why he ran off? Is that... his secret?" It slowly dawned on her, and she hit her fist against her palm at the realization, "So THAT's his secret!" She ran towards Yamato with her two baffled friends behind her, "Ishida-kun! I know your secret!" Lillymon concealed herself from any visibility in Mimi's hair.  
  
"WHAAT?!!" he exclaimed, having been caught off guard. "WHAT SECRET?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!!" He back away from her as she came near him. She couldn't have figured it out, at least not by herself. She was probably bluffing; she didn't know what he was Lone Wolf... or did she? There were times when he was amazed at her abilities, but... NO WAY!!  
  
Mimi had him up against a store window as she peered at him closely, "Ishida-kun... your secret... you're... YOU'RE AFRAID OF BUGS!" Everyone facefaulted, including Yamato who was VERY relieved at the result, and there were tiny sweatdrops on Mimi's hair, where Lillymon was. "What?" she blinked at everyone on the ground.  
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**  
  
  
**Mimi:** Wow, what a fun field trip!  
  
**SD-Lillymon:** *sigh* Seriously, Mimi, how clueless can you be?  
  
**SD-Mimi:** [question marks blinking over her head] Huh? What?  
  
**K-chan:** Lillymon's right. I mean, that last scene with Yamato. You really think a cool, tough rebel like him would be afraid of bugs??  
  
**SD-Mimi:** Well... yeah.  
  
**SD-Lillymon & SD-K-chan:** *facefault* ...  
  
**SD-K-chan:** *groan* I have no further questions to ask, Your Honor...  
  
**Lillymon:** Anyway, it looks like Tai and Sora have something plan in the next episode. And you know, wherever Tai is... trouble will soon find him and everyone. It's like his middle name is 'trouble'.  
  
**SD-Taichi:** *grin* Actually, it's 'Mimi's future husband'!  
  



	5. Double Date, Double Attack

  
**Mimi:** Wow, can you believe it? Lone Wolf showed up again and even saved me too! He's such a great guy!  
  
**Lillymon:** But Mimi, we still don't know who he is!  
  
**Mimi:** Of course we know who he is!  
  
**Lillymon:** [hesitates because she's afraid of Mimi's answer] Uuh... who then?  
  
**SD-Mimi:** *smile* Silly! Lone Wolf is... LONE WOLF!  
  
[SD-Lillymon facefaults while SD-K-chan sweatdrops.]  
  
**K-chan:** Anyway, Tai and Sora are waiting for you...  
  
  
  
**MAGICAL GIRL MIMI**  
  
written by K-chan  
  
**Episode Five: Double Date, Double Attack**  
  
  
  
Lillymon looked up at the blue skies, holding a hand over her eyes to block out the bright sun. The week had been rather week hot despite it being the summer season, but it was a good thing Mimi had left her a cup of water or else there would be one dried up fairy that day. The cup was the same size as her, but a considerate Sora made a bendy straw for her to use, sipping the refreshing water, as she sat on the roof of the gym and watched Mimi and her friends indulge in their extracurricular activities.  
  
Because the gym was still a mess with repairs still proceeding, the cheerleading practices were temporarily scheduled out in the middle of the trackfield, where the green field was more than enough. Mimi was the center of attention with the eager girls around her, listening to her intriguing story of her weekend, "And then mama and papa cleared the dance floor with their Tachikawa Tango Twister. Mama got carried away though because she started singing afterwards... I don't know the song, but I heard it was very popular... with our parents' age group. Mama was SO silly! Pama said that she had a LITTLE too much excitement with the champagne before we even left to the party!  
  
"Oh, and I met this really nice boy. He was a year older too... I think he was visiting Tokyo with his parents for summer vacation. Did I mentioned he lives in New York City?"  
  
"Oooh, is he cute?" someone asked.  
  
"Wow, is he still here?"  
  
"Can we meet him?!"  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Mimi-chan, did you breathe?!"  
  
The girl giggled and then stopped when she thought hard about one of the questions, "Oh... I KNEW I had forgotten something!" They waited patiently for her to continue, "I FORGOT TO ASK FOR HIS NAME!" The girls facefaulted around a disappointed Mimi. "Hmmf, well next time!" she promised, and her friends sighed. She then added with a smile, "If our paths cross again!"  
  
"MIMI-CHAN!" they sighed again, sweatdropping. The girls scatter to get ready for warm-ups as their coach made her appearance while Mimi just ran around, doing cartwheels and flips because... that was HER warm-up, and apparently the coach and her squadmates were SO used to the girl's antics that they let her be.  
  
  
Lillymon just sweatdropped at the scene, "I knew she was energetic, but this is too much..." Even though she thought that, the fairy couldn't deny that Mimi was the perfect Guardian Tamer. She understood why Mimi was able to fight so well under her circumstances as she watched the cheerleader do a few impressing moves. At least she had the flexibility, and well, the GTamer job wasn't even bothering her a bit.  
  
The fairy just wouldn't know where to begin with Mimi and looked elsewhere to see what was going on besides cheerleading. The track looked interesting as she took another sip of water, recognizing one of the runners to be the guy that kept glaring at Mimi. She was surprised when she saw Yamato looking towards the cheerleaders, more specifically Mimi. She wondered if he liked her, but then why was he always mean to her? Was it the way humans express their love? They were pretty weird if that was how one would show another how they like them... by glaring at them.  
  
But Taichi and Sora never did that to Mimi. They were always nice and friendly, even if Taichi always went to the extreme about it. Well, it just didn't make sense on what Yamato's behaviors towards her friend, but then again, Yamato didn't seem to make sense anyway. It was like he was trying to hide something behind his harsh exterior, but... what did he want to hide?  
  
"A very secretive fellow," she nodded, watching him line up at the starting point with a few others.  
  
  
"TAI!" Sora shouted, heaving a ball at the dazed boy's head. She fumed when that didn't get his attention because they were in the soccer field having practice, but ever since Mimi and her squad was practicing over by the track, he has been staring at her. Sora decided to throw another ball at him, and this time he feel over.  
  
"Huh?" he uttered, sitting up, just as Sora walked over to him. "Hey, Sora!" he smiled goofily, "What's up?"  
  
"Tai," she groaned, "We're in the middle of practice too!"  
  
"Oh yeah! I knew that!" He picked up a ball and started showing off his innate skills and dribbled it around Sora until the grinning girl stole it from him, "Hey!! I WAS practicing with that!" He ran after her and could've easily taken it back from her if it wasn't for the fact that his shoe laces were poorly tied... and he tripped over them. Sora rolled her eyes and came back to help him up.  
  
"TAI-CHAN! SORA-CHAN!" came a shouting Mimi. She ran to them with pompoms in hand, and they gave her bewildered looks. She looked at Taichi, whose shirt had grass on it, and reached to him, brushing them off and admonishing, "Don't tell me you fall asleep during soccer practice too?!"  
  
Sora snickered and then asked her friend, "Why are you over here, Mimi-chan?" She glanced over to the track and saw that a few adults are carrying the coach away on a stretcher. "Oh goodness! What happened to sensei?!"  
  
Mimi looked at the ground sheepishly, not saying a word, and her eyes stayed their for a while until Taichi looked down too and noticed that she only had one shoe on, "Uuh, Mimi-chan... is it a new fashion statement, or are you short on shoes?"  
  
"Aah... well... that... That's why... Okay, I... sorta got too excited about the new routine... and err, when I did a kick... umm, my shoe... went... airborne... and nailed sensei on the head." She peered up at her friends, who were quiet for a moment before bursting into aching laughter. Mimi pouted, putting her hands on her hips, and looked adorably upset at her friends' reaction, "You guys! It's not funny! I could've killed sensei with that move!"  
  
"Oh Mimi! You're overreacting!" Sora said, tears threatening to spill over as she tried to imagine the whole scene. Taichi was on the ground rolling with laughter. "It's JUST a shoe!"  
  
The cheerleader pouted, "Hmmf, well I'll just sit over here till you two are done!" She marched off to the bleachers, making sure every step showed them that she was angry, and sat down with arms across her chest. She crossed her legs and had her eyes closed, indicating to everyone that she was not to be disturbed.  
  
Taichi and Sora would've gone to apologize to her, but Tanaka-sensei had snatched them up before they could blink and dragged them to the rest of the team. Well, practice continued for them as usual, and Mimi sat there and decided to watch them instead of going in early. She was soon joined by Lillymon, who had to quickly hide in the girl's hair when she saw a pissed off Yamato walking towards them. Mimi's eyes were still closed, so she was oblivious to the whole thing until something fell on her lap. She opened her eyes and saw her missing shoe that had clobbered her coach's head.  
  
"This isn't your house, so pick up your own things," he growled.  
  
"Umm, thanks," she said slowly and then asked, "But how did you know it was mine?" He sighed, picking up the shoe, and pointed to the heel area where four letters of her name were capitalized there. "OH!! Silly me!" she giggled, sticking out her tongue. He shook his head and walked off while Mimi was busy putting on her shoe.  
  
When he was gone, Lillymon came out, "Hey, that Ishida boy was actually nice to you for once!" Mimi freaked out because she didn't know her little friend was there. "Geeze, calm down!"  
  
"Sorry, Lillymon," she breathed, trying to get her heart rate back to normal.  
  
"As I was saying," she continued, "I think we should find out more about that Ishida boy."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He's very suspicious."  
  
"Suspicious? No, he's not. He's just afraid of bugs."  
  
Lillymon groaned, "Forget about that, Mimi. Just listen. Carefully. That day when Ishida came to the school as a new student, Lone Wolf also appeared. And then at Tokyo Tower, when we were all on the field trip, Lone Wolf showed up again! And later when you confronted him about a secret, he freaked out pretty bad." Then she shook her head wearily, "But when you thought his secret was a fear of insects, he looked VERY relieved."  
  
Mii was quiet, thinking about what Lillymon had just said. "Hmm, it is possible..." The fairy's eyes brightened because she had hoped the Guardian Tamer would come to the same conclusion as she did, but... "Ishida-kun probably knows Lone Wolf!"  
  
"UUGH!" Lillymon facefaulted. She quickly recovered, shouting at the girl, "NOOOO!! I meant, Ishida and Lone Wolf are the same person!"  
  
She blinked and then patted Lillymon's head with a smile, "Silly fairy, the heat must be affecting your thinking!" And with that, she got up and ran towards the gym, wanting to get ready to go home.  
  
"But Mimi!" she called, but the girl was already long gone. She sighed, "But really, I AM thinking clearly! Hmmf, well I'll just see for myself about that boy!" Then she flew off.  
  
  
After practice was over for the day, Sora had changed quickly into her regular clothes, hoping to catch up to Taichi or Mimi -- but more of the former because she wanted to ask him something. She paused a bit at the locker after gathering up her belongings and picked up to small slips of paper and held them to her chest. She bit her bottom lip nervously and then closed her eyes with a sigh. When she had settled on her decision, she picked up her bag and hurried out of the locker room.  
  
When she stepped outside, she saw Mimi struggling with the soda machine... Well, more like beating the thing senseless, demanding for either a soda or a refund, "EVIL MACHINE!!! IF ONLY LILLYMON WAS HERE, THEN YOU'LL SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU ARE NOT NICE TO MIMI TACHIKAWA!!!! YOU HEAR ME??!!"  
  
"Here, Mimi-chan," she called, "Let me do this." Sora took out a yen from her pocket and inserted in the coin slot. She clasped her hands together and gave a little, silent prayer and pressed the button for a soda. And strangely enough, the soda came out, and she gave it to an amazed Mimi.  
  
"Is it possessed?" her friend asked.  
  
"Who knows," Sora shrugged, "I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if the school's haunted." As they walked off together, a ghost floated behind them to the soda machine to get himself a drink too. They were almost to the school gates when they spotted a determined Taichi slowly heading there way... with Tanaka-sensei clinging to the boy's leg and being dragged along.  
  
"YAGAMI~I~KU~UN!!" the teacher cried, "JUST PROMISE YOU'LL DREAM ABOUT SOCCER TONIGHT!! PROMISE ME!! YOUR LIFE IS OF SOCCER!! NOTHING ELSE!! EVEN WHEN YOU SLEEP, IT MUST BE OF SOCCER!! PROMISE ME!!!"  
  
"I PROMISE!!" he shouted and was relieved when Tanaka-sensei let go and laid on the ground, waving off his favorite, best player. "Hey!" he smiled, joining the girls. They exchanged greetings, but then they were suddenly quiet. Sora was looking shyly over to Taichi, who was staring at Mimi, who was looking from one person to another. They were acting stranger than usual, especially Sora, as if they had something on their minds and weren't sure of how to execute it. Mimi was about to open her mouth to say something when...  
  
"There'sASoccerFieldDayEventAtYoyogiParkStadiumAndIhaveTwoTicketsSoWhyDon'tYouComeWithMe!" Sora and Taichi said in one breath at the same time while Mimi was whipping her head from one person to the other. The only thing about this was... Sora was asking Taichi, who was asking Mimi. The two blinked, clutching onto the two tickets in their hands.  
  
Mimi looked amazed, giggling, "Wow, you guys are so cute! You think so much alike!" She nodded, "But sure, I'd love to go with you guys... though there's still the forth ticket." Taichi and Sora were still blinking at each other while Mimi thought about their situation. Her light-brown eyes started to wander about, and she smiled, waving her hand in the air, "ISHIDA-KUN! PERFECT TIMING!" She ran towards a puzzled Yamato, who was on his way off school grounds, and pulled him over to her friends, "Ishida-kun can come!"  
  
"HOLD ON HERE!" he cut in, "I am NOT going anywhere!"  
  
"Oh, don't worry," Mimi insisted, still holding onto his arm, "we're just going to Yoyogi Park Stadium. It's on Saturday, so we'll all meet at Daiba Station then, right?!"  
  
"I guess," Sora finally spoke while Taichi was snapping out of it. He was about to protest, but the girl continued, "The event starts at 10:00am, so we'll have to be at the station at 8:00am."  
  
"Right! Okay, so we're gonna have another exciting weekend!" Mimi cheered, dancing around with an unwilling Yamato. He decided not to argue since this would be a way for him to keep an eye on Mimi if anything happens, like a digimon attacks. And Sora had to pinch Taichi's arm, so he wouldn't destroy Mimi's happiness. That, and she thought it was better off with the four of them than just Mimi and Taichi. She really like Taichi, but the boy was so clueless and only had eyes for her best friend, who she envied... But then Mimi was as clueless.  
  
Sora looked over at a contemplating Yamato and grinned inwardly because if she could get him together with Mimi, then Taichi would give up in chasing Mimi. It may sound horrible for a friend to think and do, but Mimi just didn't seem interested in Taichi or any guy as a boyfriend. She had to admit though that ever since Yamato appeared, Mimi seemed to have some sort of subconscious attachment to him, always getting him involved with them.  
  
Lillymon was up in the trees, having seen the whole thing. She folded her arms over her chest and nodded, "Well, that's good. Perhaps I can get Mimi to find out more about him." She smiled, "But this may be an interesting weekend."  
  
  
  
EYE-CATCH: Yamato and Taichi have fallen asleep, leaning their backs against the sakura tree, while a mischievous SD-Mimi and SD-Sora with black markers drew kitty whiskers, hearts, smiley faces and flowers on their faces.   
  
  
  
  
Saturday came once again, but only a yawning Taichi and a content Sora were present at Daiba Train Station at the moment because the two live in the same building. Sora was happy to stop by Taichi's place and get him out of bed by reminding him that they had a date with Mimi and Yamato, and he was ready in no time flat. Taichi then mumbled something about missing some breakfast and started to walked off when Yamato showed up, quietly apologizing for being late.  
  
"Good morning!" came Mimi's voice right next to a surprised Yamato, who clutched a hand to his heart and paced his breathing. She giggled and gave him a big slap to the back, making him fly forward, "Ishida-kun's funny. Sorry I'm late, but mama made breakfast for all of us!" She held up a big bag of goodies.  
  
"GREAT!" Taichi exclaimed, rubbing his hands together in anticipation because he loved Mimi's mother's cooking. "I've got the tickets, so let's go!" Yamato rolled his eyes before following the others to the train. It would probably take almost an hour and a half to get to Harajuku Station because of the stops in between. They were making their way into the train with Taichi as leader to find a nice spot for the four of them while Yamato lingered behind Mimi, taking note of her moving backpack. He had an idea it was digimon that somehow posed no threat to them, though he was curious as to what type it was and its current existence in the Real World as a Digital Monster instead of a Digital Coin.  
  
Taichi plopped into a seat by the window, and Sora took the one next to him, which left Mimi and Yamato to take the other side. Mimi took off her pink backpack before taking the window seat too, so she could gaze at the passing scenery. "So how 'bout breakfast, Mimi-chan?" grinned the male brunette. She giggled and took out a box for each of them from her other bag, and they had a delicious meal during their trip. Conversations were made, but Yamato remained quiet the whole time, just listening to their ramblings.  
  
Lillymon had poked her head out, trying to get some air since it seemed like Mimi had forgotten about her. She absorbed the setting of chit-chat but was disappointed that Yamato wasn't talking. It was a good thing Mimi had her backpack leaning against the window side of her so Yamato couldn't see her. She extended an arm out and poked Mimi's arm for attention.  
  
The girl looked down and saw the fairy made a 'do what we talked about before' face. She nodded slightly and turned to Yamato, "So Ishida-kun... have you lived in Odaiba for long?"  
  
He had spaced out a bit because their chat didn't include him and was boring, but when Mimi directed a question at him, everyone's eyes were on him as he answered stupidly, "Hnn."  
  
"What kinda answer is that?" Taichi remarked dryly.  
  
"I think that was a 'yes'," Sora said thoughtfully.  
  
"With his attitude, I'd say a 'no'."  
  
"Tai!"  
  
While the two argued the response, Mimi was waiting for Yamato to answer. He shrugged because it wasn't anything important, "I lived in Shinjuku before."  
  
"So why did you move here?" she continued the inquisition.  
  
He looked annoyed, "What's it matter to ya?"  
  
"Well, I just want to get to know you better. We're friends, aren't we?" Her voice held a tinge of hurt that he probably didn't considered her as that, but then why was he on the train, going with them to a friendly event if he wasn't their friend? Maybe it was hard for him to make friends because of something at his last school. Whatever happened back then shouldn't matter now because...  
  
"Even if you think I'm whiny, loud and annoying," she said, looking at her hands on her lap, with a smile, "I'm still your friend no matter what you say or do." She closed her eyes and nodded, confirming her words with her action, and turned to him again. The smile she wore for him was different; even her brown eyes were soft and warm to gaze into, as if he could drown in them.  
  
He caught himself from being an idiot and looked elsewhere with a faint tint on his cheeks. "Maybe... maybe some other time," he mumbled.  
  
Mimi blinked, not catching his words, so she leaned over to him, "What?" He turned around and blushed harder when her face barely touched his own. He was speechless, staring into those round, brown eyes that seemed to call out to him, and his gaze wandered down to her glossy pink lips that urged him to kiss. There was a loud shriek, causing them to snap out of it and pull away from each other.  
  
Yamato was thankful for the interruption, though a part of him was a little disappointed. He then glared at the owner of the annoying shriek, Taichi who was appalled at what almost happened before his eyes. Sora had bopped him with a mini-mallet because she did not like her companion's interruption at the most sweetest and cutest moment she had ever seen. Though she had the tough, tomboy-ish exterior, she was a romanticist at heart, and a girl too!  
  
While things resumed like before as if nothing had happened, Lillymon in the backpack giggled to herself, enjoying every moment with Mimi and her friends. They were a funny and interesting bunch... for sixth graders.  
  
  
Well, they finally arrived at Harajuku Train Station, but that wasn't the end of it. They had a thirty-minute walk to the Olympic Stadiums that were located by Yoyogi Park. Nothing was out of the ordinary with their little stroll until they were halfway down the street that they noticed a lot of commotion among the people in Shibuya-ku. It was apparent that something critical had occurred, and the one thing that popped in both Mimi's and Yamato's (and Lillymon's mind) was... another digimon attack.  
  
They were right when the television screens in the electronic stores began to feature the current news... that two monsters were inside larger one of the Olympic Stadiums, destroying everything in sight. People were seen fleeing the area as reinforcements from the local police and other special government forces moved in. It was clear from the previous monster attacks, the government had been prepared in case of another incident.  
  
Without any hesitation, Mimi and her friends raced towards the area, not realizing that Yamato had parted from them, but he too was going to the same place -- just not as himself, but as...  
  
Ducking into a secluded area, he pushed the white, shirt sleeve of his left arm up to reveal the Digital Armlet, and with serious and determination in his blue eyes, he placed a Digital Coin in the slot and shouted, "I summon the Digital Monster... WEREGARURUMON! DIGITAL ASSIMILATION!" In a flash of blue light, he was decked out in the same outfit when he first appeared as Lone Wolf... with the eye patch too.  
  
  
  
Despite what they had promised Mimi, Taichi and Sora decided to sneak into the closed off stadium by disguising themselves as walking signs that were selling soccer-related goods and hotdogs (Taichi had that sign), which the girl would gladly give Taichi the credit for coming with the idea because it was stupid -- like walking signs in broad daylight wouldn't be suspicious!  
  
Lucky for Taichi, they made it in through the backdoor, where equipments and supplies would be brought in and it wasn't heavily sealed off yet. They threw the signs away and tried to find out where Mimi was because she had flown into the stadium as LILLYMON. It brought a smile to their faces as they remembered the people below had seen their friend in the skies and were cheering for her to stop the monsters. And because Mimi was risking herself to save them, they just couldn't stay back and worry about her, so they want to do whatever they could to help her this time.  
  
  
When Mimi reached the stadium, remaining in the air, she gasped at the two mentioned digimons wrecking the building structures. The unicorn-like creature with black wings -- that was called Unimon -- was repeatedly ramming into everything, tearing it apart -- whether they were cloth banners or metal seats, they were all sliced by its powerful horn. The second digimon was huge beyond imagination, being an armadillo -- by the name of Ankylomon -- with giant spikes on its back and a spikey hammer tail. He was swinging it around, destroying the pillars of the stadium.  
  
She couldn't stand it anymore and fired a shot at Ankylomon, who fell to the side, temporary stunned from the ambush. "STOP IT!" she cried, "Stop destroying things! Why are you doing this? Why are you trying to save someone who doesn't deserve it?!" Unimon and Ankylomon, who was back on fours again, glared up at her. "I know you're good digimons," she said kindly, "even if Lillymon didn't tell me... but why are you letting the Digimon Emperor control like this? You have to break free from him!"  
  
Of course they wouldn't listen to reason! Unimon flew into the air, charging right at her with his horn ready to pierce her flesh, but Mimi dodged it easily. She pulled back and began to fire at him, feeling a small pain in her heart that she would have to fight them, "FLOWER CANNON!"  
  
Unimon evaded the energy ball and several others. The two opponents were able to avoid each other easily, but the ground digimon wasn't about to be left out of the fight. Ankylomon swung his tail at another pillar, sending huge chunks into the air, and with another swing by his tail, he catapulted one of the large block into the air directly at Mimi, but a certain HOWLING BLASTER destroyed it to smaller pieces before it even reached her.  
  
The digimons growled as the other Guardian Tamer appeared on the scene, standing on the top bleachers. Lone Wolf reassessed his opponents, and the best tactic was to help Mimi against Unimon, so he switched the Digital Coin on his armlet, taking on STINGMON's outfit and powers. He soared into the air towards Unimon and trapped the creature in between him and Mimi. Not sure of which to attack, Unimon decided on the weaker of the two, which was the female Guardian Tamer, "AERIAL ATTACK!"  
  
Mimi knew LILLYMON's attack would be useless against a fast digimon like Unimon and her defense was weak, but there was a Digital Coin that she had that had high defense, "I call upon the Digital Monster... KUWAGAMON! Lend me your powers and guide me into victory! DIGITAL ASSIMILATION!" She quickly changed into his altered form and blocked Unimon's powerful charge with her hard-shelled fists, though she was being pushed towards the ground.  
  
Not wasting any time, Lone Wolf went to aid Mimi with his powerful fist, "SPIKING STRIKE!" His fist struck at lightning speed at several points on Unimon, getting a serious pounding. The four-legged beast plummeted to the ground as the two Guardian Tamers regrouped to deal with the final digimon. After a short exchange, Mimi took KABUTERIMON's powers and Lone Wolf reverted back to his first form as WEREGARURUMON, landing on the ground with a loud thud pressing into the earth.  
  
Ankylomon growled at his fallen partner and jumped into the air, shouting, "MEGATRON PRESS!" His heavy body struck the ground, creating a massive earthquake that knocked Lone Wolf off balance and the stadium shook harder, threatening to crumb to a pile of rubble if several more of the digimon's attack occurred. For Lone Wolf, it had been a bad idea to switch his form back, but Mimi was going to take care the armadillo from above.  
  
"ELECTRO SHOCKER!" she screamed, wearing a dark-blue armor with a black helmet, and four translucent, insect-like wings extended from her back. The lightning rained down on Ankylomon, but it didn't do much physical harm to him because his golden armor was strong enough against the electrifying attack.  
  
Lone Wolf cursed the situation, seeing that they wouldn't be able to take Ankylomon down so easily, but he noticed that the creature's large size was a disadvantage. If he could distract for a few minutes, Mimi could deal the final attack. He then saw from the corner of his eye that Unimon managed to pull himself up on his feet again, and it looked like he had enough strength to deal out one or two more blows. He couldn't decide what to do: to distract Ankylomon for Mimi or to finish off Unimon himself.  
  
Well, Lone Wolf didn't have to decide when several soccer balls smacked into Ankylomon, who slowly turned around, very pissed at the annoyance. He was glaring over at Taichi and Sora, who were as angry as the beast. They continued to kick the balls that they had thrown to the ground to get the monster's attention on them while...  
  
Mimi dived down towards Ankylomon with the giant mallet...  
  
And Lone Wolf rushed forward to a slightly dazed Unimon with a giant glove on his left hand (that the Digital Armlet created)...  
  
"GIGA-SMASH!"  
  
"GIGA-PUNCH!"  
  
Two POOFs were heard, and two Digital Coins fell to the ground. Mimi picked up the ANKYLOMON coin and threw a victory sign towards her friends, who were cheering at the defeat of the horrible monsters. Mimi flew down to them and then remembered that Lone Wolf played an important part too and looked around for him... but he was gone. He even took the UNIMON coin too, but he deserved it.  
  
  
  
Mimi, back to her normal clothes, were sneaking out of the stadium with Taichi and Sora in tow. Lillymon poked her head out from within Mimi's hair, and just a little bit more, then they would successfully escape without being discovered, but as luck would have it... "HEY! WHAT'RE YOU KIDS--" an officer called, and they panicked and took off, leaving the man to cough in dust.  
  
The three ran so fast and so blindly that they ended up colliding into something, making a pile of pathetic kids on the ground, and a sweatdropping Lillymon was glad that she was a small fairy. Taichi, being the unlucky guy, was the cushion for the girls who landed on top of him. Mimi looked up and saw Yamato and a man -- along with a crowd of people -- were blinking at them. "Ishida-kun, what are you doing here?" she asked, getting up, while Sora helped a dazzed Taichi up and snapped him out of it.  
  
The man looked at the blonde boy and asked, "Are they your friends, Yamato?" He just shrugged because he really didn't want them to call him a friend and get close and intimate (and stuff), but the man understood, nodding. Mimi blinked in confusion, observing him in a suit with a headset and papers in hand like some reporter. "Haha," he chuckled at her adorable expression, "I'm Yamato's father."  
  
"NO WAY!!! ISHIDA-KUN'S PAPA?!" Mimi gasped and fainted into her friends' arms. Yamato and his father (and the non-visible Lillymon) sweatdropped while Sora and Taichi stared at the father and son with dotted eyes.  
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**  
  
  
** Mimi:** [looks at the title] Hey! Was that a date?!  
  
**SD-Yamato:** [trying to hide his blush] NO!!  
**SD-Taichi:** [looks hopeful] YES!!  
  
** SD-Lillymon & SD-Sora:** *sweatdrop* ...  
  
**SD-K-chan:** [rolls her eyes at the two boys arguing in the background] You guys are hopeless. Anyway the next episode will be more intense as the Digimon Emperor comes up with an ingenious plan to deal with TWO Guardian Tamers!  
  



	6. The Emperor's New Groovy Plan

  
**Lillymon:** Ya know, Mimi... that was pretty weak... I mean, you just fainted when you found out that that was Ishida's father!  
  
**SD-Mimi:** [looks sheepish] Well... I was just surprised... We just came out of a digimon fight and then run into him -- meeting his father was the last thing on my mind.  
  
**SD-Sora:** [snickering] You make it sound like you're meeting your father-in-law so soon!  
  
**SD-Taichi:** HEY! [grabs Mimi's hand] Come and meet my father too, Mimi-chan!  
  
**SD-K-chan:** *groan* Tai no baka! Mimi's already met your father! [grabs Mimi's other arm, and there's a 'tug-of-Mimi'] Besides, she's busy today!  
  
**Lillymon:** That's right! We have to figure out where the next key places are, find out Lone Wolf's true identity -- which I have a big hunch on -- and TRAIN!! MIMI NEEDS TO TRAIN!!  
  
  
  
**MAGICAL GIRL MIMI**  
  
written by K-chan  
  
**Episode Six: The Emperor's New Groovy Plan**  
  
  
  
Taking a short break from the Real World, Piedmon was found staring off into space while his hands were currently occuppied with giving his master, the Digimon Emperor, a nice shampoo massage. The said evil ruler was content with flipping through the latest issue of 'Real World News' in his lap while Puppetmon had the honors of clipping and filing his fingernails to perfection. The quiet setting was eventually disrupted by the throbbing of a vein on his forehead as his flared up in anger. He jumped up from his seat, surprising both his digimon servants, bellowing, "WHAT?!! ANKYLOMON AND UNIMON WERE BOTH DUSTED?!!"  
  
Puppetmon peered at the papers and pointed out, "No -- not 'dusted', more like 'giga-coined'." The emperor glared at him for correcting his mistake, but he didn't look very threatening with half a manicured hand and soapy hair dripping onto his clothes. The digimon sweatdropped and quickly apologized, "But 'dusted' sounds good."  
  
The pissed off emperor crushed the newspapers in his hand as he walked away from his seat, leaving a trail of soapy suds dripping on the floor. "Those Guardian Tamers... This will not do," he growled, "They've foiled by plans every time! How is it possible?! Surely, they don't know where the key places are..."  
  
"Unless they're psychics," the vertically-challenged digimon thought aloud.  
  
He ignored the dumb input and paced back and forth while Piedmon tried to keep up to finish shampooing his hair, then adding in pink curlers for volume, and finally blow drying it... When the hairstyling was complete, the two digimons snickered at the new look their master was wearing, but he was oblivious to it, trying to figure a way of destroying the next key spot without any interference. His brow furrowed in deep thought as he continued his unnecessary pacing before his useless digimon servants, who were busy reading the comic strips in the 'Real World News'.  
  
"AAH! I'VE GOT IT!" the emperor shouted with glee, hitting his fist against his other palm. He grinned evilly, dramatically brushing aside the white cloth still around his neck -- that kept the shampoo and water from ruining his clothes -- as if it was his cape, which was still on the pile of laundry that needed to been done that day, and stalked over to his magical mirror. "Magic Mirror! Show me the next key place that holds the power to my confinement!"  
  
His reflection yawned, teary-eyed at being awaken for such a stupid matter, and said sarcastically, "Thanks, Your Majesty, for waking me up to do your bidding. I really appreciate it with ALL the things I have to do today..." His voice trailed away, gawking at the emperor standing their with his afro do, "Damn! What the hell happen to you?!"  
  
He blinked, staring at his reflection and finally realized his new look, "PIEDMON!!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?!! I SAID BIG CURLS!! NOT SMALL ONES!!" He went on a rampage, chasing the two digimons with an iron curler, while the mirror looked bored and yawned again.  
  
"They're such retards," he mumbled and went back to sleep.  
  
  
  
"Aaah, what a peaceful Sunday," Mimi yawned, rolling onto her back, and stretched her limbs freely on the bed. She blinked and then stared at the ceiling with her mind empty of all thoughts, though the background was filled with slow tapping of buttons. She turned her head to the side, to where her computer was, and saw Lillymon up early typing on the keyboard with her small feet. "Lillymon, you're working again. Why don't you take a rest?"  
  
"No can do," came the reply, "I want to find out where the next key point is. That way we can prepare things just in case there's an attack. Let's see... I'm inputting the previous destinations that have been assaulted..." While the fairy was doing that, Mimi finally climbed out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. "Hmm..." She stopped typing and stared at the monitor in deep thought, crossing her arms over her chest, "Seven places... and so far, we've got... three here."  
  
The computer began to beep as seven spheres appeared one by one, creating a circle, and each was color-coordinated with the rainbow and also with a certain Chinese (or Japanese) character. "That's right!" she chirped, seeing that three of the places matched with the spheres and were glowing brightly.  
  
Mimi entered her room, all refreshed with her hair tied in a ponytail and a smile on her face, "You sound happy, Lillymon. Did you find something interesting?"  
  
"Yep! Look here," she pointed, "I can't believe I didn't see it before! These places are being targeted because they show high concentration of the elemental energy." That really didn't explain anything to Mimi. "Basically, there are seven main elements in the Digital World: fire, air, water, earth, metal, light and darkness. And going by this idea, light, metal and earth -- of your school, Tokyo Tower and the Olympic Stadium, respectively -- have been attacked.  
  
"So if we find the other four places where high concentration of the certain element is... then we'll have no problem in winning this."  
  
"Aaah, I see!" the girl nodded, sitting down on her bed. "Is there a way for us to find them?"  
  
"Of course! All I have to do is write up a program for it. I've already mapped out the current three that we have. Anyway, just leave it to me!" She smiled and was about to return to her work when the computer alarm went off. They looked at the screen as an urgent email came in and automatically opened up. "This is weird," she mumbled as Mimi took over, scrolling through the message.  
  
"There's... no sender name nor address," she said, and her eyes widened at the subject line, "It's for the Guardian Tamers: me... and Lone Wolf. But how..."  
  
"Look, Mimi," she pointed to the screen, "It's sent to everyone on the internet. Whoever sent this doesn't know who you and Lone Wolf are, so he/she sent it to everyone. There's no way that's possible... unless this email was sent from the Digital World -- all files and information are easily accessed from there.  
  
"What's worse is the message: _'My heart is burning; my mind is aching. To the Guardian Tamers, I throw a challenge. If you find the next elemental key point and defend it well, then I shall cease destruction of your world. Have a nice day. D.E. ;-)'_" Lillymon frowned, "D.E., huh? It's obviously the Digimon Emperor."  
  
"How cute!" Mimi chirped, "He's so polite and even left a smiley icon!"  
  
"Uugh!" she facefaulted.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Yamato was still in bed, trying to bury his head beneath the pillow to drown out the insistent phone ring. He was too tired to walk out to the living room and answered it, but when his groggy father in the next room ordered him to 'answer the damn phone', he had no choice. "Dammit," he muttered, dragging himself down the short hallway to the phone and picked it up, "Hu~llo~o?"  
  
"YAMATO!" shouted a boy, "DID YOU CHECK YOUR EMAIL?!"  
  
"Koushiro?" he said unbelievably, rubbing his eyes, "You called me this early to ask if I'd check my email yet? Man, you really need a life away from the computers, ya know. If that's it, then I'm going back to bed."  
  
"NO! WAIT!!" insisted his friend, "You've gotta check it! NOW!! It's really important!!!"  
  
"Okay okay," he sighed and returned to his bedroom. He turned on the computer and plopped in a chair, listening to his old friend rattle off about something because he was tired and only caught some of the words. Something about a challenge, but when he logged onto his account and checked out the email... "What the hell?!" he snapped.  
  
"SEE!" Koushiro sighed, knowing that the blonde hadn't been listening to him, "It looks like these people are fed up with you and that other Guardian Tamer spoiling his fun, so they sent you this challenge."  
  
Yamato narrowed his eyes at the monitor like he was directly glaring at the sender, "I accept this challenge."  
  
"But Yamato, I haven't been able to find any patterns to their attacks yet. They seemed to have been doing it randomly... yet you and that girl were always on the spot to stop them. Is it mere coincidence? Or just luck?"  
  
"Probably luck," he grumbled. He paused and stared at the message again, thinking, "I think I have a way..."  
  
"Really?" After some seconds of silence that Koushiro was waiting for an explanation, "Well, I would like to hear it."  
  
"Don't worry 'bout it," he said, "Thanks for helping me out. I'm gone go, so I'll talk to ya later." He didn't give his friend a chance to say another word and hung up. Although Koushiro had always helped him -- computer-wise -- ever since he became a Guardian Tamer and even to the point when Yamato moved out of Shinjuku, he didn't want the only friend he had to be in any danger. It was best to keep as much information from him as possible.  
  
Yamato had already made his decision and quickly got dressed. He would have to go see Mimi as much as he wanted to get some more and he wasn't in the mood to see her either, but it couldn't be helped. He wrote a sloppy note for his father and hurried out the door.  
  
  
  
It was already late morning after a big breakfast her mother made, and Mimi kindly snuck some into her room for Lillymon, who was still busy on the computer. It was a good thing too that her parents were going out to see some friends, which left her at home only after some serious promises that she could take care of herself and bombarding with emergency numbers and tears and hugs. Anyway she was alone in the house with her fairy friend.  
  
Seeing that she couldn't do much to help Lillymon, she decided to turn on some music and do some dancing and singing. It was fun and two of her hobbies, not to mention it helped burn off those calories from breakfast! Decked out in a white t-shirt and a pair of (black, not pink) shorts, she put in her favorite CD and went straight to her favorite track. The upbeat piece began, and soon Lillymon found herself bobbing her head to the beat while she worked.  
  
Mimi began to danced and sang...  
  
"I'm a supergirl, I'm gonna rule the world  
With my supernatural powers...  
Come and fly with me to my galaxy,  
To my world of fantasy...  
  
Du-da-du-da-du-da-du,  
I'm a supergirl...  
Du-da-du-da-du-da-du,  
Supergirl..."  
  
Lillymon couldn't help it either and joined along with the refrain, giggling at the same time, as she watched the energetic Mimi doing some flips in her room. The fairy flew over to her friend, doing some fancy flying, and twirled in the air because it was just fun to fly!  
  
"Du-da-du-da-du-da-du,  
I'm a supergirl...  
Du-da-du-da-du-da-du,  
Supergirl..."  
  
During their enjoyment, they didn't realize that there was a visitor outside Mimi's bedroom window. He peeked his head down from above, revealing himself to be Lone Wolf with WEREGARURUMON's powers, and was taken back at the girl and fairy... having fun... and making fools of themselves (if they had a larger audience).  
  
Mimi made some more impressive dance moves before picking up a hairbrush as her microphone and singing some more...  
  
"Let's take a ride in my rocket ship,  
Just tell me where you want to go...  
We can have a party on a magic star,  
Or take a walk on a rainbow,  
Or we could fly away to wonderland...  
There's nothing there that we can't do...  
We could fly together hand in hand,  
Make all your dreams come true...  
  
I'm a supergirl, I'm gonna rule the world  
With my supernatural powers...  
Come and fly with me to my galaxy,  
To my world of fantasy..."  
  
Lillymon joined her once again on the refrain...  
  
"Du-da-du-da-du-da-du,  
I'm a supergirl...  
Du-da-du-da-du-da-du,  
Supergirl...  
Du-da-du-da-du-da-du,  
I'm a supergirl...  
Du-da-du-da-du-da-du,  
Supergirl..."  
  
Lone Wolf just smirked, shaking his head because that song somehow just fit perfectly for Mimi, and then decided to get serious. He tapped on the window to get her attention, but it wasn't working because she was still absorbed in singing...  
  
"Let's go disco dancing on the moon,  
Or take a trip to the sun...  
We could travel all around the universe,  
We're gonna have some fun...  
We could fly away to wonderland...  
There's nothing there that we can't do...  
We could fly together hand in hand,  
Make all your dreams come true..."  
  
Mimi would've continued if it wasn't for the fact that Lone Wolf started to pound his fists against the window pane in irritation. "IT'S SPIDERMAN!" she gasped, and he gave her a hard glare. She giggled and turned off the music. She was surprised, along with Lillymon, to see him there, but went over to the window to let him into her room.  
  
He took a hold of window frame and swung himself into her room, landing coolly on his feet. He straightened up and looked at her. They were caught in a long gaze, standing in her room as if they were forbidden lovers wanting to only see each other... though Lillymon was annoyed in the background.  
  
  
  
**** EYE-CATCH: Team Guardian Tamers & friends are having a karaoke face-off against the Digimon Emperor and his digimon servants, including the Magic Mirror who was embarrassed to be seen and associate with such (idiotic) people even though he was only the Emperor's reflection.   
  
  
  
Mimi was the first one to break the gaze, giggling, "Hiya, Lone Wolf!"  
  
"Mimi!" Lillymon growled, trying to warn her not to give away her identity, but the young man just waved the greeting and the fairy aside.  
  
"Don't bother, I know she's the Guardian Tamer with the Digital Key," he said and added quietly, "It was so obvious." He took a seat on her bed, looking comfortable on it, as Mimi blinked, wondering why he was in her room. Lillymon flew over to him, fluttering in front of his face and looking very upset. "Look," he began, "I'm not here to cause trouble. You guys must've saw that email too, right? I just want to know where they're gonna attack next."  
  
"Hmmf! You've got some nerves, boy!" the fairy shouted, "You just come in here, knowing who we are, but we don't know who you are, and you demand information from us! Unbelievable!" She flew out of the room to get something to drink, leaving Mimi to deal with their not so happy guest.  
  
"Umm, I'm really sorry about Lillymon," she bowed to him, and that surprised him. "She's usually very nice."  
  
He snorted, "I don't care. Just give me the info."  
  
"We're still working on it."  
  
"It didn't look like that when I showed up."  
  
She laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head, "Haa~, it was just a little break." They were quiet, waiting for Lillymon to return -- at least that was Lone Wolf was doing, hoping not to stay long. It was a little strange being in a girl's room, especially one SO pink. He noticed from the corner of his eye Mimi sitting down in a chair and looked at him. He turned elsewhere, finding her collection of Sanrio characters a little more appealing than the rest of her room. She asked him, "Do you want something to drink?"  
  
"No."  
  
Lillymon flew back into the room, appearing in a better mood, as she made her way to the computer. She made herself comfortable on a stack of books as she told Mimi what to do. The girl listened, typing in a series of keys to start the tracking program that the fairy had worked on. Lone Wolf got up and stood behind her as they watched the monitor fade to black and then a map of the Tokyo area appeared. Major sites of the city were marked by white dots while the three places that have been attacked were in blue. There was a long rectangular box stretching at the bottom of the screen, slowly being filled up which indicated that the program was running.  
  
The little pixie stared at the screen in complete serious without blinking. All she could see in her vision was a list of zeroes and ones filling up the screen in different combinations. Only she understood what they all meant, being a digimon and all. When the program was finished, the map disappeared, and the same display of binary numbers filled up the entire screen, and the two Guardian Tamers turned to the fairy, who was deciphering the language.  
  
Mimi's eyes were spiraling from seeing so many zeroes and ones that she nearly fell out of her chair, if it wasn't for the fact that Lone Wolf held her up and placed his hand over hers that was on the mouse to continue scrolling through the list of numbers. Lillymon nodded when they came to the end, and the screen returned to the map. She pointed to two places: Aoyama Cemetary in Minami-Aoyama District and Sensou Temple in Asakusa District.  
  
"Two places, huh?" Lone Wolf uttered.  
  
"Not quite," said the small digimon. "Only one of these is the true elemental key of fire." She had Mimi bring up the email that they received and highlight the phrase _'my heart is burning'_. "That's the key phrase. The Digimon Emperor had purposely given us a clue, and he knew we would be able to find it... so he somehow set up the situation so that we would find TWO places." She turned to look at the two Guardian Tamers, "This is a trap."  
  
"If you're afraid, then I'll handle it," Lone Wolf scoffed, walking towards Mimi's windows.  
  
"Wait a minute!" the girl called after him, and he paused, only looking back partially. "It's dangerous by yourself. And we've worked together before, so let's do it again, okay?" He didn't answer her, wondering what her proposition was.  
  
"I don't approve of some secretive person helping us," the fairy murmured, "but it can't be helped. Since there are two places, we'll split up."  
  
"Fine, I'll take Aoyama." And with that, he leapt out the window, and at the same time, he changed into STINGMON's form and flew off to his destination in the western section of Tokyo. Mimi watched him fly away, looking a little sad and hurt, while Lillymon shook her head and prepared for their own mission. The girl then assimilated LILLYMON's powers and left through the window too, heading to Sensou Temple... in a different direction: northeast.  
  
  
  
Yamato tried to push Mimi's hurtful face from his mind and concentrated on getting to Aoyama Cemetary. Being STINGMON, it didn't take him long to get there. He could already see the tree tops of the peaceful grounds and soon landed. Everything seemed quiet, causing him wonder if Lillymon had been right about it being a whole trap. He decided to walk around and make sure nothing was out of the ordinary.  
  
He was strolling down the sidewalk, glancing to both sides lined with sakura tree though they were no longer in bloom. It was only in the spring when one would find the groung littered in pink petals. When he thought about the color pink, Mimi invaded his mind once again, and he groaned. The only reason he even associated with the girl was to find a way to the Digital World, and she was the one who had the Digital Key, the main link to the world he desperately sought out.  
  
He paused and scanned the serene landscape. He didn't see anyone around, but the tranquility was really bothering him. It was at times like these that he hated because it made him think too much, about his past, his family. He shook his head, pushing those thoughts aside, and had hoped to engage in battle... as if fighting was the only thing that could take his mind off his life. He stared down at the Digital Armlet and brushed his fingers acrossed it, remembering how he came upon...  
  
Yamato snapped out of it when several sakura trees were knocked down, heading straight for him. He flew into the air as the trees fell on the spot that he had stood. He kept alert with eyes roaming over the area, but he couldn't find any other disturbances. He flew down the side pathways and between the trees but avoided the graves in respect for the dead... when suddenly the ground began to rumble. He saw a large bump appearing in the distance and moved towards him at great speed, sending vibrations through the ground and dirt and rocks airborne.  
  
He blocked the rocks hitting him as he targeted the moving thing underground. Anticipating he could strike it before the creature reached him, he made his move, ready to strike the ground, but the dirt floor flattened just as he was about to slam his fist there, but no sooner was it gone that the ground exploded, knocking Yamato back into the air. In the confusion, a long, slithering digimon with orange wings burst out from the earth and zipped towards his surprised prey, ramming into him like a helpless doll repeatedly.  
  
The Airdramon moved so fast that Yamato couldn't even block the hits that were aching all over his body, and the final strike knocked him in the face, sending falling back. He crashed hard into the dirt as he reached for a different Digital Coin. The quick digimon didn't give him a chance to switch, slipping over to him and wrapping its lengthy body around him. Yamato sceamed in pain as the coils of the beast tightened around him, but he continued to struggle. The monster's head glared down at the boy, taunting him, but the struggling blonde only glared up at him with blood dripping from his mouth. He couldn't fit it anymore and ceased, relaxing his whole body.  
  
It was over.  
  
Sensing the motionless body within his deadly coil, he began to unwrap... Yamato's blue eyes flared back to life as his right hand grabbed a tight hold of Airdramon's sea-green body and crushed it with all his might, causing the digimon to squeal in horror as the pain ripped through his body. Yamato struck the creature's head with his digital glove, "GIGA-PUNCH!" When that was definitely over with the Digital Coin falling to the ground with a clanking sound, the boy fell to the ground on his knees, breathing heavily and wiping the blood from his mouth.  
  
The fight had been so close, and if Airdramon squeezed him any longer, it might've been the end for him, instead of the other way around. His breathing was gradually returning to normal, but his body was beaten pretty bad and exhausted. He even had to crawl on all fours towards the Digital Coin to get it and then sat back to look around. There was something strange about the whole thing. The digimon hardly did any damage to the place compared to the previous ones, where they totally trashed. Most of the cemetary was still intact, except for the battle ground they fought on.  
  
Then it hit him... "MIMI!" he gasped. Lillymon had said it was a trap, but he thought he could and had handled the situation... but now that he thought about it, the fight against a single Airdramon was a little easy, which meant Mimi probably had the true elemental point of fire and would have a tough fight that she might not survive... without his help.  
  
Ignoring his bodily injuries, he stood up and replaced his current Digital Coin with his newly acquired one, "I summon the Digital Monster... AIRDRAMON! DIGITAL ASSIMILATION!" In his new body armor of a greenish-blue and white headgear, he took off to the skies with the orange wings arched from his back and disappeared from vision using Airdramon's agility.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Mimi was looking at a map in mid-air because she had never been to Sensou Temple before, so she needed a guide. Unfortunately, she wasn't good at using maps. Everything was like a criss-crossed mazed to her with all the streets with no particular order, even Odaiba was not that bad compared to the large Taito-ku. She sighed and folded up the map and looked down to see if she could ask for directions. She smiled when she saw a lady exiting what looked like a post office.  
  
"Hello," she flew down and bowed to the woman, who nearly had a heart attack from the surprise. "I'm sorry, but you could you tell me where Sensou Temple is?"  
  
The strange looked at the girl in such a weird costume, and it wasn't around any dressed up festival either. She nervously pointed in the correct direction, saying, "It's a few blocks over there, near the Tobu-Asakusa Train Station... You can't miss the five-story pagoda..."  
  
"Thank you so much!" she smiled and took to the skies with a stunned woman gawking at her means of transportation. True to the woman's words, Mimi found the pagoda... and also trouble heading her way in the guise of a small harmless-looking digimon by the name of Piximon. "How cute!" she squealed, not thinking that it was an enemy... until it suddenly multiply before her eyes, becoming an army of Piximons with spears aimed right at her.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!" she cried as they surrounded her and started poking her with their dull spears. She blinked as the poking continued though they felt more like annoying insect bites than anything else. They were definitely harmless but annoying. Every time she tried to move away from them, they stayed glued to her with their prodding spears, hoping in some way to annoy her death. Well, it was sort of working when they kept blocking her way. She assimilated KABUTERIMON's form, "ELECTRO SHOCKER!" The lightning zapped a few of them, and they perished in a cloud of smoke.  
  
"HE~E~EY!!" several of the Piximons cried in anger, "You're tougher than you look! Okay! Now we have to go bad on you!" Mimi was in the middle of zapping some more when she saw that more Piximons were coming back and looking angrier. "PSY BOMB!" they all cried in unison and charged at Mimi, bombarding her with their exploding selves like kamikaze pilots. The mini-explosions took her by surprise and didn't look like much with a single one, but when they all came together, hitting her at once, it blew Mimi out of the sky.  
  
She fell through the skies and landed in some trees just outside of the pagoda of Sensou Temple. "I never thought something so cute could be so dangerous!" she said amazed and tried to untangle herself and her KABUTERIMON's wings from the tree branches. She was successful as she slipped through the branches and fell the rest of the way to the ground, landing painfully on her bottom, "ITA~I~I~!!" She was just getting to her feet, rubbing her bottom, when...  
  
"WE FOUND YO~O~OU!!" the dozens of Piximons grinned. Mimi screamed, summoning her giant mallet, and swung it at every Piximon flying at her. With amazing yet frightening speed, she clobbered each and every one until there was one left that fluttered in fright. "WAA~AH!! She's a monster!!" he cried, fleeing, "She withstood my attack! Waaah!!"  
  
Mimi chased it around the trees and the whole compound of the temple, where onlookers watched wondering what was going on. All they saw was a flying girl with a giant mallet over her head chasing what they thought was a loud, crying bird in front of the main hall. Eventually, the Piximon was cornered inside the main hall in front of an altar to Kannon, the goddess of mercy in Buddhism, and ironically whacked his head. The girl smiled proudly at an easy battle and picked up the Digital Coin.  
  
She walked back outside and looked around, seeing that they didn't even wreck the place which was good. "Maybe Aoyama Cemetary was the true place," she said thoughtfully, strolling pass the giant incense burner -- the famous joukoro -- in the middle of the pathway. She was ready to head home when an ominous gust of wind brushed by her. She stopped and glanced back... gasping at a VERY tall person (or thing) standing before the incense burner. It was dressed in sophisticated, long robes, but besides the unbelievable height that didn't make it look human, there was long, fox-like tail curling onto the ground.  
  
Mimi felt her legs trembling as the being turned around, glaring coldly at the girl. "YEE~ESH!" she mumbled, staring at the fox digimon known as Taomon. The said creature leapt towards the Guardian Tamer before it register in her head to get out of the way, and from the sleeve of her robes, a gigantic calligraphy brush slipped into Taomon's hand as a weapon. Instead of clobbering Mimi's head with, Taomon beautifully created strokes of light in mid-air, making the Chinese (or Japanese) character of 'light', "TALISMAN OF LIGHT!" The powerful, glowing character swooped at the girl, who ducked missing her head by an inch, and smashed into the wall of the Hozo Gate, destroying part of the two-story gate.  
  
She gaped at the damage that one character had caused, giving Taomon the chance to physically use the brush by striking the girl's back. Mimi hit the ground painfully and reached for a Digital Coin. Taomon raised the brush above her head with the non-brush end towards the human to kill her, but as the huge brush went down and struck it hard, there was a flash of light, and Taomon froze, baring her sharp teeth in anger.  
  
When the light disappeared, Mimi was on her back with the end of the brush a foot into the concrete next to her head while she held out LEOMON's pointed sword up to Taomon's chest. They remained in their spots for a few seconds when Taomon suddenly jumped back and Mimi climbed back on her feet with the sword ready in hand. As soon as retreated out of the way, Taomon charged right in again with her brush and sliced it down to the left, but Mimi blocked the attack. The digimon continued her offensive move, not giving a chance for the Guardian Tamer to retaliate, and defending was all Mimi could do as she backed up towards Hozo Gate.  
  
Within the gate, Mimi ducked between the huge pillars to help boost her weak defense. She continued to struggle against Taomon's onslaught but still didn't give up hope. In the midst of battle, a Digital Coin dropped to the ground. Mimi noticed which one it was and gasped. "BEAST SWORD!" she yelled as the two weapons clashed. The power flared up in the sword briefly, forcing Taomon back. Mimi grabbed the Digital Coin and switched powers, "I call upon the Digital Monster... PIXIMON! Lend me your powers and guide me into victory! DIGITAL ASSIMILATION!"  
  
She emerged from the light with fairy wings on her back, dressed in a fluffy, pink dress -- that was perfect for a ballerina -- and held a spear in her right hand. "PSY BOMB!" she shouted, and clones of the Mimi appeared, surrounding a confused Taomon. The fox digimon wouldn't be taken as a fool when she remember where the original Guardian Tamer was and attacked her, jamming the brush into her stomach. The weapon surprisingly went straight through her body, but Mimi's clone only smiled and exploded. Immediately after that, the rest of the clone grabbed onto Taomon and began to explode one by one, weaking the digimon.  
  
The real Mimi stepped up to the fallen Taomon and used her giant digial mallet, "GIGA-SMASH!" When it was truly over, she wiped the sweat from her brow and sighed, "Whew, this is tough!" She stretched her arms into the air and yawned, "I hope Lillymon'll let me sleep the rest of the day." She then heard something up in the sky and groaned, hoping it wasn't another digimon. She squinted her eyes, getting into a fighting stance, "Well... it looks like..." Her lips curled up into a smile as she recognized... "LONE WOLF!"  
  
When he landed, he looked around and saw a partially destroyed building and the concrete ground busted, but besides that, nothing out of the ordinary. He scratched his head, "So... I guess you dealt with everything here, huh?"  
  
"Yep!" she beamed, clutching the spear to her chest, and he sweatdropped. He noticed her new outfit and coughed, turning away with the decision not to ask. He started to walk out of there without another word, and Mimi followed him with a smile still plastered on her face. "It was really fun!" she began, "even though I almost got killed... There was this nice lady at the post office... I asked her for directions... I can't believe how big this temple is! I thought chasing around that small digimon would take forever!! But ya know..." She continued to relate her exciting battle to him while he groaned in weariness.  
  
  
  
Puppetmon sweatdropped as he watched the two Guardian Tamers leave through the Kaminari Gate of Sensou Temple on the mini-television. The Magic Mirror grinned smuggly in the background, sewing together a UFO Mimi doll. The wooden-ish digimon sighed and glanced over to his master, who was now getting a facial from Piedmon. He somehow had to spill the terrible news at the failure of his master's ingenious plan. It was a brilliant one, splitting up the two Guardian Tamers and whoever had to fight alone against the two digimons would die, but they had underestimated the female one's abilities.  
  
That, or sending the Piximon to fight was a stupid idea. But Puppetmon would not admit that to the Digimon Emperor, who had insisted on sending the fairy digimon or else they wouldn't order pizza for dinner. Puppetmon shook his head, wondering how he would give his master the unhappy news, and flipped to another channel to watch some Pokemon.  
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**  
  
  
[A spotlight on Mimi as she steps forward, looking wistful with her hands over her chest where her heart is. And her monologue begins...]  
  
**Mimi:** What is this feeling... inside of me... whenever I see him... ? Why do I feel faint... whenever he holds me? Why do I feel so light-headed... whenever he looks at me? The deep-blue that seem to penetrate my heart, my soul... The very essence of me waver at his intense gaze. *sigh* I don't understand... but this warm feeling... I...  
  
[SD-Taichi & SD-Sora are in tears, deeply moved by their friend's display of raw emotions and thoughts.'  
  
**SD-Taichi:** [snaps to his sense] HEY! I have BROWN eyes!  
  
**SD-Mimi:** [smiling, joins her friend as the scene returns to normal with good lighting] What a preformance, huh? I want to be an actress!!  
  
**SD-Sora:** [sighs, bopping SD-Taichi on the head with her trademark mini-mallet] Mimi, you just ruined the most romantic moment ever!  
  
**Lillymon:** We've got no time for love! Mimi's in danger! She's been foiling the DigiEmperor's plans every time, and now he wants her DEAD... even if she's cute!  
  
**K-chan:** Ahem, if I may interrupt to give proper credit for the lyrics of the song "Supergirl" sung by Papaya from _Dance Dance Revolution_ -- which is a perfect song for Mimi, ne?  
  



	7. In the Kitchen with Mimi

  
**SD-Digimon Emperor:** [angry as hell] Dammit, what a stupid idea!!! WHO came up with that STUPID idea to kill those Guardian Tamers?!! If I ever find out who came up with it, I shall have his head!! OFF WITH HIS HEAD!!! HOW DARE THEY TAKE PIXIMON!! HE WAS SO CUTE!! [walks off, still ranting and complaining]  
  
**SD-Puppetmon & SD-Piedmon:** *sweatdrop* ...  
  
**Magic Mirror:** *grin* I would be happy to tell him HE's the idiot.  
  
**SD-Puppetmon & SD-Piedmon:** *giant sweatdrop* ...  
  
**Magic Mirror:** So... [shuffling a deck of cards] who's up for another game of poker?  
  
**Puppetmon:** No, I think we have to worry about the boss...  
  
**Piedmon:** *nod* Yes, we must get rid of that girl... She is a nuisance.  
  
  
  
**MAGICAL GIRL MIMI**  
  
written by K-chan  
  
**Episode Seven: In the Kitchen with Mimi**  
  
  
  
It was almost a typical Friday afternoon at school in class 6-A... except for the fact that the very popular, beloved and a little weird student (according to the less popular, less beloved and more weird students), Mimi Tachikawa, was not precent. Well, she was there in the morning but had an early dismiss because she was very special... and her mother's manager had several written pages from the woman herself that her daughter was to be released early that afternoon for a special surprise for all the students and viewers across the Kanto region of Japan.  
  
Taichi and Sora, sitting on the sides of Mimi's empty desk, were frightfully worried and uncomfortable in their seats. It wasn't that their best friend wasn't with them, but of what had happened during the whole school week, including hours after school. It was an understatement to see it was stranger than normal, but... the two couldn't help but worry for their friend.  
  
While everyone turned their attention to the front of the classroom, where Mitsuya-sensei was operating the television, Yamato was in the back, frowning and thinking about the events that began that Monday -- after the two Guardian Tamers had successfully stopped another digimon attack the previous day. He closed his eyes trying to make sense of it...  
  
  
**Monday morning**... After another crazy Tachikawa driving action, Mimi was dropped off at school by her father. She slammed the car door shut and was walking away happily with all eyes on her. Her legs were moving all right, just in place, and the girl stopped, having noticed that she was still by her car. "Princess," her father called, rolling down the car window, "I think your skirt is caught in the door."  
  
"Aaah, it is!" she giggled and reached her hand out to the door handle. She pulled it open just as several quick sounds were heard, like something was being struck into metal. When Mimi successfully freed her skirt, she closed the door, and her father drove off... with four kunais embedded on the car door.  
  
  
**Tuesday afternoon**... Mimi was strangely tired and was sleeping away in class behind a book, during Mitsuya-sensei's English reading. Sor looked worried, wondering if she should wake up her friend or else she would get in trouble, while Taichi was staring at Mimi with a goofy smile. Yamato looked bored, rolling his eyes at Mimi's peaceful form. A mischievous idea formed in his head as he smirked and took the eraser from his pencil... and flicked it at Mimi's head.  
  
She suddenly jumped to her seat with the English book and began to read it while everyone gawked at the girl's desktop with several shurikens sticking up from it. They were certain those sharp weapons weren't there before.  
  
  
**Wednesday late afternoon**... A smiling Mimi was waving farewell to her classmates, strolling down the walkway, when she suddenly she tripped and fell forward, missing lots of daggers that found their new target in the trunk of a tree. Mimi proceeded to get up and brushed the dirt off her uniform, oblivious to the whole incident, while wide-eyed students stared at the tree in pain.  
  
  
**Thursday mid-morning**... Mimi was in a hurry, running down the hallway with two big boxes in her arms while students, scattered along the way, watched the energetic girl run and was able to avoid the daggers that were assailing right after her from no where. Of course, she managed to remain unscathed, though the student body was something else, having been frightfully pinned to the walls by the small weapons.  
  
Yamato glanced at the wall of trapped students and frowned. He, and many others, had witnessed all the school mishaps, and this was no accident, not that they could pinpoint who owned or threw these weapons, but the blonde had an idea that the Digimon Emperor had something to do with it. Now that their enemies knew that Mimi was a Guardian Tamer and targeting her, it was possible that her family and friends and innocent people will be struck soon too. And it didn't seem the girl even had a clue she was being targeted by assassins.  
  
He returned to the classroom and saw Mimi helping out in the back with cleaning up. He walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. She turned around with a bright smile, "Ishida-kun! HI!"  
  
"I need to talk to you," he said and turned around to let her know to follow him. She blinked and then walked after him to a secluded corner of the room. Some eyes were on them, but when Yamato gave them his deadly glare, they suddenly found floor quite interesting. "Have you noticed anything strange going on?" he inquired her.  
  
"Strange?" she repeated, appearing thoughtful, "Well... Tai-chan has been eating less than usual lately."  
  
"No!" he scowled and pulled her to the ground as shurikens flew over their heads and hit the bookshelves instead. Yamato peeked his head up over desk level and looked around, seeing nothing suspicious. He sat back down on the floor with a blinking Mimi and sighed, pointing up to the weapons that almost killed them, "I meant THAT strange thing. Don't you know someone's trying to kill you?!"  
  
"Don't be silly!" she said casually, hoping to ease his worries because she didn't want someone else pulled into her problems. "Why would anyone want to hurt me? I don't have any enemies."  
  
Frustrated that he wasn't getting through to her, he grabbed her shoulders and hissed, "BAKA! DON'T BE CARELESS!! THEY WANT YOU DEAD!!" She opened her mouth to tell him she would be fine, but because there was not a single worry on her face, he let her go and stood up, "Fine, do whatever. I don't even know why I bother." With that, he walked away, and Mimi watched him in silence.  
  
  
In present time, Yamato was extremely bored while everyone's eyes were glued to the television set. He could care less about their free time for the rest of the afternoon because of some special show; his mind was more on where Mimi was and if she was all right. He shook his head fiercely, thinking that she probably wouldn't survive without his help, as he remembered the times when he was Lone Wolf saving her cute butt.  
  
He froze and sweatdropped... that he actually thought her butt was cute. Disgusted with himself, he dropped his head on his desk, alarming the occupants of the room in surprise. Mitsuya-sensei looked frightfully worried at her blonde student, "Ishida-kun, are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine," he replied, straightened up. He decided to watch the television as he heard Taichi and Sora exchange a few words that dealt with Mimi. To his surprise as the special program came up, he and everyone saw their cheery Mimi standing behind a counter with a tall, smiling woman. The theme music played, and the words 'In the Kitchen with Misaki' appeared on the screen.  
  
"Go~od afterno~on, everyo~one!" the woman greeted, and Yamato felt something dreadful in his stomach. She had sounded just like someone he knew... "Welcome to a special edition of 'In the Kitchen with Misaki' -- that's me!" she smiled, "Today, I'll be serving up several delicious snack treats for all the students out there! And here to help me is my daughter, Mimi!" Yamato's suspicions had been right... They were RELATED, and mother and daughter at that!  
  
Mimi waved to the camera, "Hi~i~i~! I'm happy to be here with everyone, mama! I want to say a quick 'hi' to all my friends at Odaiba Elementary! Especially Sora-chan, Tai-chan... and Ishida-ku~un!!! I love you guys!!" The class exploded into cheers as the girl on television blew kisses to them and the audience. Yamato felt funny and partially hid his face in his hands.  
  
  
  
The same cooking show was being watched in the dark castle of the Digital World with an emperor squinting his eyes behind his shades at the small television -- that belonged to Puppetmon (from last episode) -- screen while his two digimon servants peered over his head, wanting to watch too. The weight on his head became unbearable that he was pressed face flat on the floor while the digimons finally had a good view of the mother and daughter preparing to slice up some fruits.  
  
The Magic Mirror on the wall was taking notes while the Emperor figuratively blew up, knocking Puppetmon to one wall and Piedmon to the opposite one, "CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO WATCH?!! She is a cunning one... being able to avoid all of Ninjamon's assassination attempts."  
  
"Or maybe she's VERY lucky," the mirror rolled his eyes.  
  
"CUNNING!" he yelled, pointing at the girl on the tiny screen. He ran off and came back with a blackboard and chalk. He started to pathetically draw a stick representation of Mimi with a triangular body and an extremely large head. He continued to add in mean-looking eyes and fanged teeth, and in her hands were guns, and she wore combat boots. "SHE IS EVIL!! Those beady-looking eyes," he emphasized by darkening her eyes.  
  
After a quick recovery from slamming into the walls, Puppetmon and Piedmon crawled back to their original spots and glanced at the blackboard... and then to the television... then at the blackboard... to television. "Funny," Puppetmon said, "she looks so much cuter on the screen."  
  
"TV does that to you, idiot!" the Emperor thwacked him on the head with the black board.  
  
"So is she an anorexic too?" Piedmon questioned, having stared at the stick-Mimi too long, and became confused to which one was the real Mimi. While the three were debating on the topic, the Emperor's reflection just shook his head and muttered something about wanting to end his misery than being trapped with three morons any longer.  
  
  
  
To commemorate the cooking show's fifth successful year, Misaki Tachikawa happily suggested a mother and daughter special for the youngsters across Japan, and apparently the show was a hit with the majority of the schools tuning in to watch that free afternoon. Of course, the show was being broadcasted live, directly from Odaiba... within the Fuji TV Station.  
  
"Remember," Mrs. Tachikawa said, putting two blocks of firm tofu into a food processor, and turned the machine on, "to thoroughly blend the tofu for a smooth texture. Now princess, you do the honors." Mimi nodded and poured in twelve ounces of melted chocolate and one tablespoon of vanilla extract. "Let the ingredients mix together for about two more minutes."  
  
Mimi reached over to the side of the counter, grabbing a small pudding cup and a round tin with a laid in pie crust, "You can use either the pie crust to layer in the chocolate tofu or put it in these little cups. Either way, there still yummy!" Her mother finished pureeing the creamy ingredient and scooped a bit into the cup, "Just a little bit and then lay in some banana slices... like this." The girl put a few slices over the mixture and added more of the tofu mixture till it filled the cup.  
  
  
  
"Gaa~a~a~awd..." the Digimon Emperor and company paused in their places -- which pretty much was a game of rock, paper & scissors to see who would have to go order for Chinese takeout while the others watch the show -- and were drooling, "that looks goo~o~o~ood!!" The Emperor seemed to be drooling the most that his cape became a giant bib than anything else.  
  
"It's at a time like this," the mirror snorted, "that I'm glad I'm just his reflection."  
  
While the three were preoccuppied, there was a small shadow zipping through the castle darkness until it stopped, kneeling behind the Emperor-tachi, and sweatdropped that they weren't paying attention to him when they had anticipated his arrival. "Your Majesty," he coughed.  
  
"Boss," Puppetmon called, "Do you think we could kidnap the Guardian Tamer and have her cook for us?"  
  
"We can even have her model some clothes for you," Piedmon piped in.  
  
"Hmm... those are tempting suggestions," their master said to himself, "Oooh, wait! She's making something to drink! What is it... Strawberry-Banana Tofu Shake?! What is it with tofu?! WHAT IS TOFU?!!"  
  
"It's that block of whitish-looking thing," the short digimon pointed out, "It stinks."  
  
"I DIDN'T DO IT!" they all blurted, including the new mysterious, sweatdropping digimon, pinched their noses.  
  
"Like I said before," the Emperor's reflection sighed, shaking his head, "they're retards."  
  
The Emperor finally unglued his eyes from the television and glanced at their game, seeing that Puppetmon had lost with his paper hand, "Puppetmon, go order some lo mein... and don't forget my giant fortune cookie this time!"  
  
"I want the sweet 'n' sour pork this time," Piedmon told him.  
  
The sighing digimon had no choice but to obey. He got up and walked pass the kneeling digimon and said, "Hey, Ninjamon. You want anything?" The ninja digimon shook his head and watched the wooden digimon dragged himself out of the throne room.  
  
"Aaah, good to see you, Ninjamon!" the young ruler smiled, walking over to his throne to sit. Unfortunately, he couldn't see the television from where he was at, so he snapped his fingers, and a ready Piedmon beckoned to his need by carrying the little electronic item from the middle of the room to the side of the throne and held it there for him.  
  
"It sucks to be a digimon, huh?" the mirror remarked, though no one was paying attention to him, "and serving that idiot to boot."  
  
"RIGHT!" the Emperor cackled, "The final part of my plan shall now be executed! That girl will be permanently exterminated! Isn't that right, Ninjamon?"  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty!"  
  
"But boss," Piedmon paused, trying to find more suitable words, but he ended up rather sincere, "That was the WHOLE plan... to kill the girl."  
  
"Right," he murmured, "Okay, we SERIOUSLY take her out THIS time! Those other times don't count. They were... err, just practice missions! Hey, Ninjamon's the best ninja around here, kay?! He knows what he's doing."  
  
Piedmon thought for a bit and then said, "Well, if she happens to survive, why don't you take her mother hostage or something?"  
  
"Aah, a great idea!" Ninjamon praised. The Digimon Emperor glared at Piedmon for coming up with an idea he should've thought of and taken credit for. "I will not fail this time, Your Majesty!" he bowed and faded into the DARK darkness. The departure of the ninja digimon was overlooked because the Emperor was still angry over what Piedmon had said and took out a long whip. The clown-looking digimon gulped, backing away with the television, as his master looked VERY evil with a whip in his hand.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" echoed Piedmon's cry inside the castle as crazy cackling followed.  
  
  
  
**** EYE-CATCH: Mimi and Yamato are in the kitchen, cooking up a delicious meal, but in her cheeriness, her arm bumps into a worried Yamato, who's about to spill a bowl of mixing. Lillymon is in the background, trying to put out a blazing fire. ****  
  
  
  
Well, back to Fuji TV Station as the mother and daughter team moved on to their next exciting recipe that had nothing to do with tofu! "While mama starts her fruit pie," Mimi smiled, getting the boiled kettle from the gas stove, "I'll show how to make an easy, sweet drink that is Iced Green Apple Tea!" She paused and looked around for something, still holding onto to the kettle, while her mother was searching for something too.  
  
Mimi found some bags of green tea and reached for them across the counter, moving from her original spot... when suddenly a knife pierced the center of the kettle and the hot water leaked through the hole into a big pitcher just beneath it. The audience was overwhelmed with silence as they tried to figure out where the knife had come from and if it was part of the show.  
  
After getting the teabags, Mimi looked at the leaking kettle and blinked at it. "Aaah, perfect!" Mrs. Tachikawa shouted with glee as she pulled the weapon from the kettle, "I was looking for a knife to slice the fruits with!" She happily continued with her fruit pie, "Now don't be shy, and add chopped pecans, shredded coconuts and raisins to the mix! It'll add texture to the bite!" She took a handful of sliced and diced fruits and plopped them in another pie crust. She sprinkled the top with coconuts and pecans before showing it to the camera, "Isn't it gorgeous?!"  
  
"VERY, mama!" the girl giggled, pouring the rest of the boiling water into the pitcher of green teabags until it fille two-thirds of the way. "Now to make it sweet, I need... some honey." There wasn't any honey on the counter, "Mama, where's the honey? I thought we had some out."  
  
"Oh... sorry, princess. The crew must've taken it during lunch. They just love honey in their tea!" She gestured her head to the pantry, "There should be more in the back."  
  
Some more daggers were thrown as Mimi had just left her spot, walking off to the left side with a trail of various weapons following, and the audience gaped in silence. "Oopsie, my shoelaces are untied," she said, kneeling down to tie them, while a huge butcher knife struck the cupboard over her head. She stood up and opened the cupboard to get the honey, oblivious to the horde of weapons decorated on it.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at Odaiba Elementary School, classroom 6-A was filled with the similar silence as the studio at Fuji TV Station. Their eyes were huge, bugging out at the television monitor, and their mouths hung to the floor in disbelief. They had thought it was some sort of joke that happened during school, but it was rather serious now that it was clear someone was trying to kill their classmate... and live on national television! And strange how no one was stopping the show at all, or was this part of the show to get even higher ratings?!  
  
Taichi and Sora glanced at each other, very worried for their friend's safety. They were about to say something when Yamato suddenly stood up, pounding a fist on the desktop, "THIS IS STUPID!" He couldn't believe Mimi was still letting it happened after their little talk. She was either totally stupid, or very smart by throwing off her enemies, but he stuck with the former thought.  
  
Mitsuya-sensei was almost in tears at her student's sudden outburst, "Ishida-kun... are you all right? I'm... I'm sorry if you don't want to watch TV... but... I'm SO SORRY!" She began to cry in class as the female students tried to calm her down. Everyone -- except Taichi and Sora -- glared at a sweatdropping Yamato.  
  
"Err..." he began, heading towards the doorway, and bowed, "Sorry, Mitsuya-sensei, but I have to go! There's an emergency... BYE!" He ran out the door, leaving Taichi and Sora halfway out of their seats.  
  
"WeHaveToGoTooMitsuya-sensei!" they said hastily and rushed after Yamato, leaving their teacher to cry even harder at her students apparently ditching class. By the time they exited the building, they didn't see their blonde classmate anywhere. "Where the hell is he?!" Taichi shouted, "I mean, he only left a few seconds before we did!"  
  
"I know... it's like he can fly or something," Sora said, starting to run with Taichi off the school compound, "Ishida's hard to read, but I think he's really worried about Mimi."  
  
"Yeah, right!" the boy snorted, "It's probably an excuse for him to ditch school."  
  
Sora sighed, shaking his head, "Well, we have to get to the TV station! I hope Mimi'll be okay!"  
  
  
  
The pink leather on the backpack ripped apart, revealing a heavy breathing Lillymon stumbling out and then falling to the tiled floor. The fairy just laid there, staring at the ceiling after spending the last twenty minutes trying to get out of Mimi's enclosed accessory. Her friend had been so wrapped up in the show that she had forgotten about the little digimon trapped inside of the thing. After a three-minute rest, she sat up and eventually fluttered into the air.  
  
The room was empty like it had been for a while, so she flew through the space at the bottom of the door and went in search of Mimi. The only problem for her was... she didn't know where to find Mimi. There were so many hallways and so many people scattered about that she had to sneak around to avoid getting caught.  
  
She went from one hall to another, like an endless maze, until a gloved hand appeared from nowhere and grabbed her. She couldn't scream because it had practically clamped over her head too. When she saw the culprit, she wasn't sure if she would not scream because it was Lone Wolf. "Where's Tachikawa?" he asked in a hush tone as he released her.  
  
"I'm trying to look for her," she snapped, not appreciating his handling of a beautiful fairy digimon. "I was stuck in the dressing room until now." He then leaned close to the fairy and sniffed her, causing her to reel in disgust, "Eeewe, you are SO not my type."  
  
"You've been hanging around her too much," he snarled, "I was only picking up her scent." With WEREGARURUMON's form, he was able to use the familiar fragrance that Mimi usually wore and tracked her down to the main studio, where the show was still in progress. After Lone Wolf had related his suspicions to the fairy, he and Lillymon remained off the set and away from anyone's view as they surveyed the area, searching for anyone suspicious-looking.  
  
Nothing seemed weird in the audience, so he checked the crew... There were five camermen, where two were pointed towards the audience and the other three were focused on the two hostesses. Lone Wolf narrowed his eyes when he saw the short, middle one grinned, revealing a fang tooth. Everyone was absorbed in Mrs. Tachikawa's fruit pie that they didn't see they four gleaming kunais in the man's hand.  
  
Lone Wolf saw Mimi standing in the open by the wall oven and knew that was it. As fast as he could, he jumped out there, diving at Mimi, and shoved her to the floor, which inadvertantly surprised Mrs. Tachikawa who fell to the floor, just as the kunais went straight through to the oven, igniting the equipment to a blaze. The oven burst into huge flames as the three on the floor crawled away from the danger. The crowd and crew panicked as they tried to get people out safetly.  
  
"Wha-what's going on?!" Mimi's mother asked nervously, "This wasn't part of the special! Or was it?! I'd wish someone would tell me before hand!" The placed started to fill up with smoke as everything went strangely haywired. Some of the crew found their star chef and helped her out of there, "PRINCESS! Where are you?! Say something, honey!"  
  
"I'm sure Mimi's fine!" someone reassured her," She probably escaped already."  
  
Off to the side by the dining table, Mimi was coughing from all the smoke as she felt someone helped her up, "Lone Wolf?!"  
  
In his anger, he yelled at her, "BAKA! YOU'RE TOO CARELESS! THEY'RE TRYING TO KILL YOU!!" She suddenly froze and stared at him as if his words finally hit her. "Quit sitting there! We've gotta get out of here!" he told her, grabbing her hand, and pulled her up.  
  
"I DON'T THINK SO!" growled a voice... that belonged to Ninjamon. Lone Wolf flinched when a katana slit the surface of his right arm. He couldn't see who the attacker was with the smoke, but he grabbed Mimi and hit the floor just as, "NINJA KNIFE THROWING!" The flying daggers struck the floor after Lone Wolf and Mimi holding onto each other rolled away from the danger. They found themselves tucked away behind the audience seats, where Mimi was lying on top of Lone Wolf.  
  
"There you are!" Lillymon hovered over them, pleased that she had finally found them but also worried for their situation. She didn't hesitate to merge with the Digital Key, and Mimi summoned KUWAGAMON's powers while Lone Wolf took STINGMON's. The pair flew up to the ceiling, busting through the floor that surprised the people on the next one, who were trying to evacuate the building. They zipped through the hallway, carrying a few people, and made it safetly outside.  
  
The fireman and policeman reached to the station in time and were already doing their jobs in helping people and putting out the fire in the main studio, though the two Guardian Tamers had a more serious problem with a smirking camerman standing at the top of the building. He laughed and then leapt into the skies and did amazing flips, jumping off one lightpost to another until he was running along the neighboring building, Odaiba's Aqua City.  
  
Mimi and Lone Wolf flew after him, but the man was too fast for them, hopping over the cars parked on the roof parking lot. He bounded off the roof and continued towards the water edge, where crowds of people were watching in amazement as they thought it was some kind of show being filmed. The man then jumped high into the air, turning around to face the flying Guardian Tamers, and smirked. It appeared like he was drifting in mid-air when in a sudden poof of smoke, several shurikens flew out at them. They dodged the attack, and Lone Wolf charged straight into the cloud of smoke with his fist ready to strike, but he went right through it.  
  
Mimi turned around and spotted the ninja digimon -- a shrimpy, round thing -- posing on a tree top. "For such a little thing, you're causing a lot of trouble," she remarked. "RAZOR CLAW!" She swung her arm at him, and a blast of air pressure raced at her target, but it wasn't fast enough for the quick ninja. She suddenly found him leaping through the air at her with katana in hand, but he couldn't attack when Lone Wolf intervened, matching his hard fist against the metal blade. A blast of energy pushed them apart as both restrategized.  
  
Ninjamon raised to fingers before him, summoning his ninja skills, "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" This certain 'Shadow Clone Skill' surpasses the ordinary 'Clone Skill' by allowing the shadow clones to actually fight back with intense energy as the original caster.  
  
"Dammit, this isn't good," Lone Wolf muttered, switching Digital Coins, "I summon the Digital Monster... AIRDRAMON!..."  
  
Mimi followed his tactic, "I call upon the Digital Monster... PIXIMON!"  
  
"DIGITAL ASSIMILATION" they both shouted, assimilating to their new digimons.  
  
"PSY BOMB!" She immediately attacked with however many exploding clones of hers that she could make because of her weak level, and then she personally attacked Ninjamon's shadow clones with her spear.  
  
"SPINNING NEEDLES!" A hurricane of deadly needles pierced through a group of shadow clones. Their two signature attacks took down most of the clones, narrowing it down to a few that they could easily elminate and find the original Ninjamon. Lone Wolf blocked an oncoming katana and used his other hand to summon his needle attack to rid the skies of his half. The shadow clone that he was up against grinned, and he knew that was the real one. He raised his leg to kick, but Ninjamon disappeared, moving too fast for his eyes to keep up.  
  
Ninjamon reappeared behind a surprised Lone Wolf and thrusted the katana towards him. Lone Wolf quickly reacted, but a bit too late as the blade into his right side. As he plummeted to the waters below, he blasted the ninja with the needles, causing the wounded digimon to make a hastily retreat. Ninjamon didn't get a chance to escape when he heard... "GIGA-SMASH!" He became a Digital Coin, falling into Mimi's hands. She then saw Lone Wolf falling towards the water, and it felt like time had slowed down as she watched his body make a huge splash.  
  
"YAMATOOOOOOOOOO??!!" she cried, plunging into the water after him.  
  
  
  
"AAHAHAHAHAAAHAHA!!" came the Digimon Emperor's laughing voice echoing in the dark castle. Puppetmon and Piedmon had earplugs on as they watched the female Guardian Tamer diving into the waters after her partner and chowed down on their Chinese dinner. They were sort of sad that the cooking show ended before they got the last recipe... and also that Ninjamon was now a Digital Coin, but the mission was a success -- at least half a success because they thought that the male Guardian Tamer would not make it out alive.  
  
"Since that's over," Puppetmon began, "Let's watch some more Pokemon."  
  
Piedmon agreed and flipped the channel on their mini-television, "But we're watching the first episode of 'Naruto' on Friday."  
  
"FINALLY!" the Emperor continued to laugh, standing by the tall window with arms raised into the air like he was some sort of god, or mad scientist. "One Guardian Tamer down! I preferred the girl, but... who cares! I knew my plan would work!!" He turned around dramatically... with a really small cape -- because it shrunk in the wash -- and pointed to his digimon servants, who were singing along with the Pokemon theme song.  
  
He sweatdropped, "Uuh... maybe later." He resigned his current thought and joined them in dinner and some anime.  
  
  
  
If the Digimon Emperor and his intellectually-challenged digimons had seen anymore of what happened after Mimi dived into the water, they would realize that their celebration came too soon. Mimi pulled herself from the water, coughing and gurgling the water out of her mouth, as she held onto an unconscious Lone Wolf. She began to swim to the shore, where she saw Taichi and Sora running along the side.  
  
With all her strength, Mimi managed to get herself and Lone Wolf to shore, and her friends help them. Sora stared wide-eyed at the male Guardian Tamer's wounds, and her hands trembled as she reached for the katana still in his side. She turned away, not able to pull it out, so Taichi did the honors, being careful not to hurt the boy. Lone Wolf flinched and slowly became aware of his surroundings, seeing blurs of Sora and Taichi standing over him. And Mimi soon came into view, hovering over him worriedly.  
  
"Lone Wolf, can you hear me?" she sniffled.  
  
"Take off your shirt, Tai," Sora said, and the boy flustered and stepped back in surprise. She rolled her eyes, trying to hide her blush, "Uugh, I didn't mean it THAT way. He's bleeding, so we need something to bandage him up." He nodded and complied, giving the shirt to her. She ripped it into long strips as Mimi helped Lone Wolf sit up. The girls cleaned the wound and bandaged it around his body.  
  
Feeling a little better, he stood and turned away while the others watched him. Taichi frowned and was about to say something about his ungrateful attitude when Sora nudged him to be quiet. Mimi stepped up to Lone Wolf, who turned to her and said quietly, "Thanks." She wanted to say more to him, but he abruptly took off to the skies.  
  
Mimi sadly watched him leave while her friends stepped up next to her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulders. She smiled faintly to them, but suddenly the three of them were blinded by flashing lights. They turned around and saw several cameras flashing in their faces... They screamed and jumped in the water, attempting to swim away from the crazy crowd.  
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**  
  
**Lillymon:** See! I knew Lone Wolf was Ishida!  
  
**Mimi:** Wow, who would've thought! Even now, it's still unbelievable!  
  
**SD-Yamato:** [looks annoyed] What?! Why's it so hard to believe I'm a Guardian Tamer?! You think I'm not cut out to be one?!  
  
**Mimi:** No, it's not that... [looks closely at a nervous and blushing SD-Yamato] But I'm happy you're Lone Wolf!  
  
**SD-Lillymon, SD-Yamato & SD-K-chan:** [puzzled, blinking at her] Why?  
  
**SD-Mimi:** *smile* Because... you're cute!  
  
[SD-Lillymon & SD-K-chan facefault while a blushing SD-Yamato is annoyed, looking away.]  
  
**Mimi:** [asking innocently] Heroes are supposed to be cute in these magical girl series, ne?! Ne?!  
  
**SD-Lillymon:** *groan* That shouldn't be even a topic to be talked about. Let's just deal with the Digimon Emperor. Despite what he emailed us an episode ago, I'm certain there will be another digimon attack somewhere... along the Sumida River. We've gotta find out where it is before it's too late!  
  



	8. A Love Boat on Sumida River

  
**Lillymon:** That last episode was rather freaky.  
  
**Yamato:** *snort* Considering D.E. and company had more showtime than before.  
  
**SD-Mimi:** [watching the last episode again and laughing] HAHA! They are SO~O~... like funny!  
  
[SD-Yamato glares at her while SD-Lillymon sweatdrops.]  
  
**SD-K-chan:** *sigh* Oh boy, how is Yamato gonna survive with Mimi after this?! I mean, now that she knows his real identity... *sigh* Anyway, Fairy Princess & Lone Wolf find themselves on a date!  
  
**SD-Yamato:** *growl* It's NOT a date!  
  
  
  
** MAGICAL GIRL MIMI**  
  
written by K-chan  
  
**Episode Eight: A Love Boat on Sumida River**  
  
  
  
It was another Saturday of a few hours of class, which pretty much was just some lesson reviews, but being the usual Mimi, she couldn't concentrate on what Mitsuya-sensei was lecturing about. Her mind was constantly playing the events from the previous afternoon when Lone Wolf, or Yamato, was injured becase of her. Just because of a few words he had said to her, she finally realized that he and Lone Wolf were the same person, and Lillymon kept rubbing it in the rest of that day too. But ever since then, Mimi had been rather spacey.  
  
She glanced back over her shoulders to the desk behind her, where Yamato would glare back at her if he was there at all. She turned back and at least tried to pay attention until school was over, but the clock became and interesting item on the white wall, and the next thing she knew, the last two hours were over.  
  
Sora nudged Mimi's arm to wake her friend from her daze, "Hey, Mimi-chan. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, you just spaced out during the last part of class," Taichi added, "Even Mitsuya-sensei ran to out to find the school nurse for ya."  
  
"Huh? Really?" she said, "Oh well, I was thinking..." She pointed up to the clock, "That clock is too plain. We need another one, probably in a fashionable, electric blue!" Her friends grinned, knowing their Mimi was back to normal.  
  
"Sure," Sora shrugged, "Let's go get something to eat!"  
  
"Yeah! Let's hit the Aqua City!" Taichi cheered, "I'm in the mood for some 'Daiba de China'!"  
  
"No way! Remember what happened yesterday?!" she admonished, "We were swarmed by the media! And if Mimi hadn't been in costume and flew us away from there, they would've been crazier if they found out the truth!"  
  
"But they didn't!"  
  
"Umm, guys," Mimi interrupted them quietly, and they looked at her, "You can go ahead... I have something else to do today."  
  
"But Mimi-chan!" Taichi panicked, "You never pass up the mall! 'sides, we can get some ice cream from 'MouMou', your favorite!"  
  
She started to put her notebooks into her backpack and prepared to leave, "No, it's okay. You two have fun, okay? I'll see ya later." With a wave, she disappeared out the door, leaving a speechless and bewildered pair staring at the empty doorway.  
  
"Uuh, maybe she was staring at the clock too long," Taichi uttered, "and it fried her brain cells?"  
  
"I don't think so..." the girl said, "That sounds like your deparment." He pouted and glared at her for the insult.  
  
  
  
Mimi stopped by the teachers' lounge/office to speak with Mitsuya-sensei before leaving the school. With the information she needed and the folder of assignments, she walked down the street in deep thought and was soon joined by Lillymon, sitting on her shoulders. Neither said anything, even though Lillymon knew it was very abnormal that Mimi was quiet for even a minute. Besides not having Sora or Taichi with them, the fairy noticed that the girl was not taking her usual walking route home. "Mimi, where are we going?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, to see Ishida-kun." She paused, "I'm worried. I think... if he had come to class today, then everything was okay. But... he didn't show up, so I want to see if he's all right. I know you said Guardian Tamers heal fast, but I... I want to see for myself."  
  
"I guess that's okay," she nodded, "We'll certainly need his help in the future, but really, he needs an attitude adjustment if we are to work together."  
  
"You think so?" She looked thoughtful, "Well, I like him the way he is... but I do wish he would hang around us more. He seems so lonely by himself..."  
  
"Mimi," Lillymon sighed, shaking her head wearily, "you're too good." She then hid herself within Mimi's hair as the girl boarded a bus. It took about fifteen or so minutes to their destination due to the lunch hour traffic on a Saturday. When they arrived at a mansion complex, Mimi checked some written words on a sheet of paper and then tucked it away, entering the building. She stepped into the elevator and pressed for the fifth floor, and Lillymon peeked out, "So this is where Ishida lives, huh?"  
  
"Yep, and won't he be surprised," she giggled, "But I do hope he's all right." The elevator stopped on their floor, and Mimi stepped out. Seeing that no one was in sight, Lillymon flew out and searched for the apartment number.  
  
"Over here, Mimi!" she called, pointing to the Ishida door. Mimi rang the doorbell once and waited. A minute passed by, and she tried again. She finally heard something, and the door creaked open. She smiled, seeing a sleepy-looking Yamato rubbing his eyes. "Hi, Ishida-kun!" she chirped, and his head snapped up to the visitor.  
  
"Ta-Tachikawa," he stuttered, "Wha... What are you doing here?" He seemed a little annoyed by her unexpected presence, and then he spotted Lillymon fluttering in the open before him and stared wide-eyed at them because this was the first time that the fairy revealed herself to him in his every day identity. He then stared at a smiling Mimi, "You... know then?!"  
  
"Of course!" Lillymon smiled proudly and then glanced wearily over at Mimi, "Except... she found out yesterday."  
  
"Haa," Mimi giggled for no reason at all, which made Yamato sigh and he stood to the side, gesturing the two into his home. She entered and took off her shoes while her eyes roamed curiously at the small apartment. It was very plain and basically furnished, though she saw a lot of newspapers, notebooks and whatnot laying on the dining room table. She followed Yamato into the living room, and he left her there to get something to drink. She noticed a small hallway and then the balcony just by the living room.  
  
Yamato returned and gave her a soda can, and she asked, "Ishida-kun, you live here with your father only?" He nodded, but from the expression on his face, she didn't pursue it any further. She handed him a manila folder, "It's what we did today in class. There's some homework, but it's not due until Wednesday."  
  
"Thanks," he said quietly, putting it aside, and looked at her, "I don't think you're just here to give me homework."  
  
"I came to see if you were all right... after yesterday..."  
  
"I'm alive, aren't I," he said dryly.  
  
"Hey!" Lillymon fumed, landing on the coffee table, "Mimi was just worried! If you're still gonna be this way -- after everything's out in the open between us -- then I see no point in even coming here. I can't believe I thought we could team up together against the Digimon Emperor!"  
  
"I'm sure we can!" the brunette smiled. "Right, Ishida-kun?"  
  
He was quiet for a bit, staring out at the balcony setting. He could work well by himself, not being burden by another, but the girl right before him held the key to the Digital World. "Fine," he answered coldly, "but I'm only helping you... because... I want to go to the Digital World."  
  
The girl and the fairy blinked at one another, "Go to the Digital World?" And Mimi asked, "Why do you want to go there? Is it to defeat the Digimon Emperor?"  
  
He scoffed, "I could care less about him, and it's none of your business."  
  
"WHY YOU--!" Lillymon began, but Mimi cut in...  
  
"It's okay. At least Ishida-kun is helping us," she said, trying to appease the fairy.  
  
"Hey," he called, "Do... your friends know... about me? You know..."  
  
"Oh, I haven't told them yet."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Why don't you want Sora-chan and Tai-chan to know? They won't tell anyone. I'm sure they'll even help us out on a few things."  
  
"No! My secret is between you and me... and her," he said, pointing at Lillymon.  
  
"Suit yourself," the fairy growled. "Anyway if you're up to it, we can go investigating today."  
  
"What?" he looked up, appearing surprised, "Did you find something?"  
  
Mimi nodded, "We sort of found another elemental point."  
  
"The water key," Lillymon began, "We've traced the high concentration in the Sumida River, but it's so lengthy and even spread that it's hard to pinpoint where exactly."  
  
"Sumida River..." he muttered, "Yeah, it could be anywhere. And if we're too find it before the digimons... What do you have planned?"  
  
"It seems the keys are around the Tokyo area, so if we start from the northern part of Sumida River and search our way down. If we can run the program within the area of search, then we have a higher chance of pinpointing the place." Mimi took the clear diskette (from the first episode) and showed it to him. "We've got the program, but we need a portable computer."  
  
"Well, I don't have one..." he said slowly, "but my friend does. He's good with computers too, so maybe he can upgrade that program too."  
  
"Oh, that's good!" Mimi chirped, "So we'll do it tomorrow then?"  
  
"No, we'll do it now," he said, getting up, "The sooner, the better." Lillymon nodded, agreeing with him (for once). "I'll give my friend a call." He left the room to make the phone call while the other planned what else to do, though Mimi was a little worried because Yamato was still recovering from yesterday's battle. But he looked so determined in going through with their plans, so she would be extra careful today and stay alert. Since he had made his decision, she had too, and she will protect him at all costs today.  
  
  
  
Two hours later, a boy with dark-red hair stepped off the subway train at Tobu-Asakusa Station, which was near Sensou Temple (back in episode six), carrying a middle-size backpack with vital equipments in it. Many people were traveling around the city today, considered it being a Saturday afternoon and all, using the trains as their means of transportation. He checked his watch one more time before dashing through the crowds towards the stairway that ascended out of the subway.  
  
He made it to the surface of Asakusa District and looked around. He was supposed to meet his friend around there, but he didn't see a familiar face among the crowds browing through the window display on the corner of Asakusa and Edo Streets. He decided to search around a bit, still keeping a close eye on the subway entrance just in case his friend appeared. He wandered over to the cheap souvenir stores, and his ears caught a high-pitched squeal that obviously belonged to a girl, "Oh! That's SO cute! I SO wanna get it! Huh, Ishida-ku~u~un! Wait up!"  
  
"We're not here to sightsee!"  
  
At the certain name and voice, he politely moved through the crowd to catch up to the owners of the voices until he spotted some blonde hair. "Yamato-kun!" he shouted over the people, waving his hands in the air.  
  
Mimi and Yamato turned around and saw the boy running up to them. "Hey, Koushiro," the blonde greeted, "Sorry for keeping you waiting. A certain someone here decided to go shopping." He rolled his eyes, glancing at a blinking Mimi.  
  
She smiled and bowed, "Izumi-kun! It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Mimi Tachikawa."  
  
He nodded, blushing, "Yes, I've heard about you from Yamato-kun."  
  
Lillymon peeked out from the girl's hair and gave Koushiro a look over, "Hmm, he seems dependable. I guess you'll be the brains of the group." Koushiro stared at the fairy in great awe and admiration that she was enjoying while Yamato was annoyed by her assumption that he was not intelligent. "Lillymon here!" she said, "Now let's get moving! I want to get back in time for Mimi's mother's cooking! She's making her popular Tachikawa-style Chirashi Zushi!"  
  
"Oh yaah!" Mimi chimed in, drooling a bit, "It's gonna be SO good!! I can't wait!"  
  
"If you can just take your mind off shopping and food for just an hour," Yamato growled, "Then the sooner we get this done."  
  
"Okay!" She looked across the street to see if it was cleared and then grabbed Yamato's and Koushiro's arm before running across like a maniac with two boys -- a sighing Yamato and a blinking Koushiro -- trailing in the air.  
  
"GO, MIMI, GO!!" Lillymon cheered as the girl sprinted across the grounds of Asakusa shopping streets towards the east, near the bank of Sumida River. People either stepped out of the way at the speeding girl, or was unexpectedly sent airborne, but in the end, she came to a screeching stop at Asakusa Terminal, where boats were docked in the waters, ready for the cruise tour down the long river.  
  
  
  
**** EYE-CATCH: A smiling Mimi, in a one-piece bathing suit, is lying on a towel on the sunny beach, pulling down her sunglasses, and winks while a grumpy but blushing Yamato is sitting next to her with a bottle of lotion in hand. Sora and Taichi are playing volleyball in the background, and Lillymon and Koushiro are on his laptop not too far away. ****  
  
  
  
Mimi and Lillymon were looking around frantically, absorbing the sights in since it was there first time to admire the river scenery in the north-eastern part of Tokyo. Yamato stood coolly beside her while Koushiro was kneeling on the ground, just reassuring himself that he was STILL alive after his first encounter with Mimi, which the blonde had been used to. After things calmed down and Yamato pulled Mimi along, they bought their tickets and boarded the boat.  
  
Not many people were taking the tour, which was a good thing for them, so they could analyze their situation and plan. They took an empty table not too far from the entrance/exit and made themselves comfortable. The two females were glued to the windows, staring up at the lofty buildings, while Koushiro set up his laptop. Yamato snorted at seeing Mimi's childish expression and turned to his sensible friend, "Here's the program." He handed the diskette to the boy-genius as they heard the announcement that the cruise was about to begin.  
  
Mimi squealed in delight as the boat began to move through the waters, "Waaai, this is SO cool! I've never been down Sumida River before!"  
  
"I haven't either," Yamato said with eyes closed and arms crossed in his usual sullen mood, "but do you see me running around like a maniac?" Seeing that the computer boy was already typing away on the laptop, Lillymon flew over to Koushiro and sat on his shoulder as they chatted about the program and its function. It seemed like there was nothing else the two Guardian Tamers could do but wait and...  
  
"Well," Mimi started, "maybe you should!" She happily grabbed his hand and dragged his unwilling self out to the deck to catch some sights and refreshing air of the river.  
  
Koushiro briefly looked up and saw them leave through the archway and asked the fairy, "Is Mimi-kun always like that?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes," she nodded, sweatdropping, "But you gotta love that about her."  
  
He smiled, "Yes... I think Yamato-kun enjoys her company too." Lillymon looked at him with an interesting expression as he explained, "He's hard to understand, but deep down... he does. He has a lot of emotions that he tries to hide and push away. I can't blame him though."  
  
"I guess he does, but... I wish he would at least treat Mimi nicely. I mean, all she ever does is try to be friends with him, but he always insults her, is mean to her, glaring at her..."  
  
"He was like that when I met him too," he nodded, understanding, "That day, I was being bullied, but Yamato-kun showed up and defended me. Ever since then, we stuck by each other like brothers... I began to learn a bit about him and why he behaves the way he does. You see, his parents are divorced, and that was one of the traumatic events in his life."  
  
"What's the other traumatic event?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think it had to do with his little brother. He had a little brother, but... I never met him. I never asked him either because I knew it was a VERY sensitive subject. After that, he moved to Odaiba with his father, who was reassigned to Minato-ku and Shibuya-ku."  
  
"I see..." She glanced at the blonde out on the deck with Mimi as Koushiro turned his attention to the laptop screen.  
  
  
"Ishida-kun, you should just relax!" Mimi suggested, leaning against the rail, as the breeze blew through her hair. He glared at the oblivious girl, and after a while, he gave up and leaned forward with a quiet sigh. He didn't stand near her and was still stiff in his posture. He couldn't relax because they could either be attacked any moment or would take off into battle. No, he was far from being relaxed.  
  
He quietly glanced over to the girl, seeing that she was all smiles, and wondered how she could keep smiling and never seem frustrated, not even during a digimon fight. Maybe because she never had any problems, never had to face tragedy, never had to go through what he did... She was lucky. She was born into a fortunate life without any worries. And he envied her.  
  
"Ne, Ishida-kun," she said softly, surprising him.  
  
"Yeah?" he uttered.  
  
"It's really nice out here," she whispered, "I wish... I wish this moment would never end. If the world would end tomorrow, I would still be happy. I wouldn't have any regrets." He watched her stare off into the afternoon skies, looking wistful. "But that's what we're stopping, right? Yeah... I don't want it to end just yet. There's still too many things to do." She turned to him, "You have too many things to do too, right? So whatever happens, you'll continue to go forward, okay?"  
  
Her brown eyes gazing into his blue ones seemed to lock onto something deep inside of him, and although he wanted to shake her mesmerizing orbs away to hide himself from her, he didn't. Her expression was so gentle and delicate, like that of a porcelain doll, filled with only warmth and love. It was that feeling that eased his heart; he felt light, like he could drift away on clouds of serenity.  
  
"Ne, Ishida-kun," her voice was so soft that it was nearly whisked away with the breeze. Her eyes were so big and round that he could drown the brown pools. "Up close like this... your eyes are such a pretty blue!" she giggled, and he blinked, realizing that she was leaning close to his face that their noses were almost touching. He panicked and fell backwards onto the deck. Mimi blinked, looking down at him, "Ishida-kun, are okay?"  
  
"Uuh, yeah... yeah, I'm fine," he flustered. She extended a hand to him and helped him on his feet. They were quiet once more, watching the landscape ashore... until she spoke again...  
  
"That time... on the train to Harajuku," she began, "you said you would tell me some other time." He blinked at her, trying to recall what happened on the train that time (in episode five). "I hope that you do. After all, we are friends..."  
  
"You guys!" came Koushiro's voice. They turned around and saw Lillymon flying ahead of their human friend, who carried the laptop. "We've picked up two unidentified, moving objects in the water! They're heading upstream from Tokyo Port!"  
  
"We've just passed under Chuoh Bridge," Yamato noted, "That means the water point is somewhere down here."  
  
"I've analyzed the previous data, where attacks have been made on major landmarks, I've narrowed it down to two possible places from their distance and ours: Tsukiji Fish Market or Hama Rikyuu Garden."  
  
"This fight will be tough though," Lillymon remarked seriously.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Mimi inquired.  
  
Yamato understood and explained, "We'll be battling over and most likely IN the water... and neither of us have the right Digital Coins for it."  
  
Koushiro was typing away on the laptop as the boat passed under Tsukuda Bridge, "I'm still searching through the Digital World database on these digimons, but it's taking awhile to bypass the heavy security locked on the important files."  
  
"Just do your best, Koushiro," the blonde reassured, "We'll get ready."  
  
Thank goodness they didn't have an audience back on the deck (because the author was so nice, and grinning stupidly) but they didn't take any chances and found a rather non-visible spot near the side of the boat from any curious eyes. He rolled up his left shirt sleeve as Lillymon merged with the Digital Key. "Ishida-kun," Mimi called and grabbed his hand. He stared at her, hoping she wouldn't see his both, as she placed a Digital Coin into his hand. He looked at it and noticed which coin she had given him. He nodded, and both Guardian Tamers placed their initial Digital Coins in their slots. "I call upon the Digital Monster," she started, "PIXIMON!"  
  
"I summon the Digital Monster... KABUTERIMON!"  
  
"DIGITAL ASSIMILATION!" they both commanded.  
  
Even though Koushiro had seen Yamato is his Guardian Tamer assimilations, he paused from his assignment to witness the two new transformations together for the first time. He turned back to the screen, seeing the two digimons zipping by Hama Rikyuu Garden, and their boat was just about to go under Kachidoki Bridge, the last huge bridge that was part of the Sumida River cruise. Just as the pair took off into the air, he shouted to them, "IT'S TSUKIJI MARKET! BE CAREFUL!"  
  
They gave him a quick wave of acknowledgement before heading off into an uncertain battle. They kept their distance from each, soaring over the last bridge of the cruise, and spotted the powerful currents pushing its way towards Tsukiji Fish Market. They fired FLOWER CANNON and ELECTRO SHOCKER into the river at the waves, sending towers of water into the air.  
  
Suddenly a mammoth, weird-looking whale -- Whamon -- exploded from the water, "TIDAL WAVE!" The cruise boat had to swerve away before the creature crushed back into the waters, creating a high tidal that rushed along the river that push against the boat and tipped over like a tsunami. Mimi gasped and flew down to the boat to find Koushiro and the people and help them to safety.  
  
Knowing he couldn't do anything from above, Yamato switched to WEREGARURUMON and dived into the river. He held his breath for a while and searched for Whamon's whereabouts. He heard something speeding through the waters and turned around to see a missle heading right for him. He used HOWLING BLASTER, causing an explosion under water that sent him soaring backwards... just to get rammed in the back by Whamon's head. It hurt him pretty bad, considering he was still recovering from the previous injury. He clutched his wounded side as he drifted almost lifeless in the waters.  
  
Whamon made a u-turn with the intent on giving the Guardian Tamer the final blow, but a light in the distance blinded him. A single character of 'light' by TAOMON flashed before him and smashed into the giant whale digimon, flipping it upside-down. Mimi swam towards Yamato, who was pulling himself together, and the two resurfaced to get some air.  
  
They finally spotted the other digimon with a horn on its head -- by the name of Ikkakumon -- swimming on the water surface. He was swimming towards them very fast, and they had to take another inhalation of air before diving back down to avoid the attack. They decided to team up together against Whamon, who was slowly recovering from Mimi's last surprise attack, by splitting up and swimming around the large digimon to confuse it.  
  
Mimi used TAOMON's TALISMAN OF LIGHT once more while Yamato shot out WEREGARURUMON's HOWLING BLASTER, but Whamon could only dodge the first attack and was hit by the second one. The girl then sought the opportunity to giga-smash the digimon. When she was about to grab the Digital Coin, she gasped and pointed behind Yamato at the oncoming Ikkakumon. The blonde was barely able to evade it in time, but the current of the water threw him off balance.  
  
She quickly switched to WHAMON's powers, becoming a young mermaid fit for her water environment, and headed straight for an endangered Yamato as Ikkakumon sent more torpedoes directly at him. She swam as fast as she could and grabbed hold of him, escaping the missiles in time. The pair resurfaced again, but Mimi left him up there and returned to fighting Ikkakumon because she was able to stay under water longer now.  
  
Her speed in the water matched closely against the furry digimon as he attacked her with his HARPOON TORPEDO. Although her evasion and defense in the water had increased, her offense wasn't any good at an agile water creature. While Mimi had kept up with him, Yamato swam in from no where as UNIMON and slammed into Ikkakumon. The mythical beast's agility and strength helped boosted Yamato's powers in his difficult surroundings, and he didn't waste any time to giga-punch the digimon.  
  
The battle was finally over as he grabbed the Digital Coin, but the next thing he knew... Mimi had thrown herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, as she embraced him. But she hugged him a little too tight, and he flinched from the pain in his side, and she pulled back. She looked at him apologetically and mouthed, 'I'm sorry'. He smiled faintly, which surprised her, and shook his head. He then pointed upwards to the surface, and she nodded. Without noticing that they were holding hands, the two swam up.  
  
When their heads were out of the water, they could speak once again, but for some reason, they didn't. Mimi suddenly burst into fits of giggles as Yamato raised an eyebrow at her surprising reaction, "What's so funny?" She couldn't stop giggling as she patted his head, more specifically his wet, flattened, blonde hair. He glared at her, but he really couldn't get angry because he knew he looked weird at that moment. He just shook his head and head to western bank, where he saw Koushiro waiting eagerly for them, and a giggling Mimi followed.  
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**  
  
  
**Lillymon:** Oh no! This is NOT good! Ishida's come down with a cold, and he's stuck in bed!  
  
**SD-Mimi:** [starts to panick as she sniffles] NO~O~O~ *sneeze* O~O~!! ISHIDA... *sneeze* -KUN!  
  
**Taichi:** Mimi-chan, you're getting sick!  
  
**Mimi:** But... *sniffle* Ishida-kun... he's... *sneeze*  
  
**Sora:** [hands her a tissue] Yes, we know. But you have to take care of yourself first.  
  
**Lillymon:** I don't know how that'll happen. She seems pretty helpless when she's sick. [thinking] I SO have a bad feeling... The Digimon Emperor has something up his sleeves after this... Mimi, just make sure you keep the Digital Key safe.  
  



	9. Helpless Guardian Tamers

  
**Sora:** I don't know what to do, Tai! Mimi-chan and Ishida are sick... and so helpless! What if the digimon attack?! What are we gonna do?  
  
**Taichi:** [thinking] I really don't know, Sora... but there's only one thing I can do...  
  
**Sora:** [looks hopeful] What? What is it?  
  
**SD-Taichi:** [grinning, holds up a cooking pot and runs off, yelling] Don't worry, Mimi-chan! Your Tai is on his way to make you all better! With his specially made soup!  
  
**SD-Sora:** *sweatdrop* Uuh... I don't think he realizes he can't cook. *blink* And besides, Mimi-chan's mother is a famous chef! [runs after him with a giant mallet] TA~A~I~I~!!  
  
**SD-Lillymon:** *sigh* That boy! [shaking her head] Only Sora can ever KNOCK some sense into him.  
  
  
  
** MAGICAL GIRL MIMI**  
  
written by K-chan  
  
**Episode Nine: Helpless Guardian Tamers**  
  
  
  
Was there any surprise to find out that the Digimon Emperor was NOT in a good mood after he viewed the latest battle against the Guardian Tamers? With tightly clenched fists, he fumed with smoke coming out of his ears and started to stomp on the ground like a child with a horrible temper tantrum, "THAT WAS SO STUPID!!! THERE WAS HARDLY ANY DAMAGE -- IF YOU EVEN CONSIDER FLIPPING A STUPID BOAT OVER AS DAMAGE!!! THEY DIDN'T EVEN REACH THE ELEMENTAL POINT!!!"  
  
While he was making their failures known, no one was really paying attention because Puppetmon and Piedmon were replaying the scene where Mimi assimilated WHAMON's powers and outfit, becoming a beautiful mermaid. "She's so~o~o~ cute!" Piedmon sang, and his friend nodded in agreement. They continued to watch as Mimi attacked Ikkakumon, "Yaay! Mimi-chan! She's so awesome!"  
  
A pissed off Digimon Emperor hovered over them in the background with angry steam flaring out of his nostrils like an enraged bull. He was about to severely punish his servants for cheering the enemy when his own reflection shouted, "For all the Guardian Tamer Mimi fans, I'm selling authentic Mimi dolls at a very low price! Come and get them while they're still here!" The two digimons nearly ran over their master just to get to the Magic Mirror, who smirked, "That's right! Only 5000 yen a piece!"  
  
"That's a little high," Puppetmon said nervously.  
  
The reflection glared at them, "Che, fine. Six thousand!"  
  
"All right!"  
  
"IDIOTS!" the Emperor yelled, shoving a wad of yen to the mirror, and took all the dolls, while Puppetmon and Piedmon were bawling on the floor. He grinned menancingly, "Heh, these'll make perfect voodoo dolls!"  
  
"Get your GT Mimi shirts! Only 2000 yen a piece!"  
  
"OOH OOH!! I WANT ONE!" The two digimons were pushing against each other, trying to get the t-shirts, while the Emperor walked off with his arm filled with Mimi UFO dolls, one of the many handmade products by the Magic Mirror that he was selling. While the little store was a success in the background, the Emperor went over to the mini-television to catch up on some current Real World news that mainly centered around a certain female Guardian Tamer.  
  
He suddenly screamed like a frightened, little girl when he saw the close-up face of some nose-running zombie, clutching his chest and breathing hard, short gasps. "S-sc-a-ary-y..." he murmured.  
  
  
  
It wasn't one of Mimi's excellent days of looking lovely, but why would she bother with that when she was dragging her ill-looking self across the front campus of school. She took a pink hankerchief from her pocket and unintentionally blew her nose very loud, and everyone stopped what they were doing and gawked at her. Feeling slightly dizzy, she paused and swayed back and forth... back and forth... She eventually lost consciousness and fell forward... into strong arms that supported her.  
  
"Mimi!" Sora cried, running up to Taichi, and helped him support Mimi on one side. "She looks terrible," she said, "She shouldn't even be at school today."  
  
Taichi was still staring at Mimi's face, and tears welled up in his eyes. "MIMI-CHAN!" he cried, rubbing her cheek against his, "She's so... helpless! And still cute! Waaai~, I'm so heartbroken! Maybe she'll wake up with a kiss! Yeah, that's it!" He pucked up his lips ready to kiss Mimi when a mallet knocked him out. Sora was glaring daggers at his fallen form, and when she was calm, she heaved Mimi's body over her left shoulder with amazing strength for a twelve-year-old and dragged Taichi's with her other hand, heading to the nurse's office.  
  
  
  
The Digimon Emperor was cackling like the insane person that he was at the priceless opportunity of an ill Guardian Tamer. While he was busy laughing, Puppetmon and Piedmon were thrilled with their Mimi products and even dressed in LILLYMON's outfits with wings and all -- true GT Mimi fans -- and the Magic Mirror was counting his profits. Everyone was happy in their own little, weird, insane world... until the Emperor stopped abruptly, coughing.  
  
He ran to his throne and sat down like a civilized ruler, snapping his fingers for service. At the beckoning sound, Piedmon -- still in LILLYMON's costume -- appeared by his side with a tray holding a glass of water. He took a drink, soothing his dry throat from the cackling. "Get me Daemon on the line," he ordered, and Puppetmon satisfied his request, bringing down a huge, flat monitor from the ceiling. They waited for a bit until a human-ish being covered in maroon cloth from top to bottom staring back at them with beady eyes.  
  
"Hmm, you again," he said and shrugged, "I was wondering when you would give me a call, considering your futile attempts to kill a helpless girl."  
  
"Daemon, sir," Puppetmon began, "She's not really helpless. She's been kicking digimon butt."  
  
He sweatdropped and looked at them oddly because of their new choice of clothing, "I won't ask." He then turned to the Emperor, "Anyway, what can we at 'Digimon for Hire' do for you?"  
  
"I want your best digimon on this next assignment," he smiled, rubbing his hands together in great anticipation. "This time will be a success!"  
  
Daemon looked through some papers and said, "Well... it seems like our best ultimate-levels are all on assignments and won't be back until next week. If you're still insistent, then we do have a rookie available."  
  
"A ROOKIE?!!" he bellowed, "I'M INSULTED!!"  
  
"Insult? You want an insult?! I'll give you an insult!" Daemon growled, "You're brain's so small... even a bacteria could swallow it whole!" He glared at his 'royal pain in the butt' client, who scowled at him, while Puppetmon and Piedmon snickered in the background until their master's glare silenced them. "Fine, I'll have the rookie dispatched immediately, if it makes you feel better."  
  
"It won't, but you don't care," he sniffled.  
  
"Very well. Any specific orders this time... besides 'Kill, kill, kill that damn, annoying but cute girl... and her bishounen sidekick'?"  
  
The Emperor sweatdropped, "Umm... stealing the Digital Key would be nice..." Then he smiled, "Without it, she won't be able to assimilate!"  
  
"Good idea, boss!" his digimons cheered.  
  
"I understand," Daemon nodded, "It's a-- Well, I really can't say 'it's a pleasure doing business with you', but I'll leave it at that."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Mimi was sleeping peacefully in bed, snuggling her head comfortably against the pillow, as she drew the covers warmly over her shoulders. As peaceful as she looked, the bedding wasn't helping any bit with its strange movements, rocking back and forth. The shaking began to grate her nerves, and she sat up, rubbing her eyes to find out what was disturbing her rest. Her brown eyes shone brightly, and she gasped at the vast area of what she thought to be her room... at least she was on her bed, but in the middle of the blue ocean?!  
  
For miles, stretching beyond her vision, she saw nothing but water and the clear skies overhead. Not single living soul was around; just her bed and her as they drifted in unknown territory. Strangely, she didn't feel scared at all, and her mind was blank as the black hole. She wanted to think of some rational explanation for her current situation, but it would require thought, and she didn't feel like putting so much energy into it, so she sat there, blinking at nothing in particular.  
  
She looked at her self in confusion, wearing her school uniform to bed, but her head snapped up when a shadow drifted by. She raised an eyebrow at the giant, deadpanned duck floating by, followed by small baby ducks. She would've said it was cute, but a hand suddenly grabbed the duck and lifted into the air like it was an obstruction. Her eye widened as she traced the hand to the arm until she had a clear view of the owner...  
  
"ISHIDA-KU~UN?!!"  
  
She stared up in amazement at a giant Yamato throwing out the annoying rubber ducky from the water, where he was relaxing against the side of the ofuro (or bathtub). "WAAA~I~I~!" she panicked, "What am I doing here?! What's going on?!" The bed-float started to rock against the sudden waves that Yamato was making with the splash of his hand, as if he was oblivious to little Mimi stranded on her bed in the middle of his ofuro.  
  
A huge wave pushed against the bed, flipping it over, and she fell into the water. After moments of fighting against the currents, she managed to get a grip on the frame of her bed and remained there, coughing the remains of the water out of her mouth. The water finally calmed down when she noticed that the ofuro was empty of Yamato's presence. She screamed again when she saw him standing beside the ofuro -- in black shorts, of course -- and his hand reached for her and picked her out of the water.  
  
She was dripping wet, hanging in the air by Yamato's fingers holding the back collar of her shirt. She didn't know what to say, at least he saved her from being drown, but he suddenly smirked. She blinked. And blinked. And blinked.  
  
He shook her like a box of cereal... until something fell into his other hand. It was a prize for shaking Mimi: the Digital Key! It wasn't the small version for tiny Mimi, but the usual size of the palm. "Oh no!" she gasped, checking around her neck --where the Digital Key usually was -- to find it empty, and tryied to reach out to to the one in Yamato's hand, "Please, Ishida-kun, give it back to me! Lillymon will be so angry with me if I lose it! Please!"  
  
The whole situation still didn't hit her that she was this tiny little thing, practically a doll in Yamato's hand... and usually, that was rather weird. Even weirder was the fact that Yamato plopped the Digital Key into his mouth and swallowed it! Mimi's eyes nearly popped out of her head, "EEEK?! THAT'S SO GROSS?!!" Yamato grinned at her, and she blinked thoughtfully, "So is it good?"  
  
His grin widened as he moved Mimi towards his mouth. She totally freaked as his mouth became bigger and bigger, "WAAAH!!! NOOOOO!! DON'T EAT ME!! PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!!! LITTLE MIMI'S DON'T TASTE VERY GOOD!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!! DON'T EAT ME!!  
  
  
"DON'T EAT MEE~EE~E~E~!!!" she screamed, throwing the covers from her body, and sat up. Sora and Taichi immediately ran to their friend's side as the girl's arms flailed rapidly, knocking Taichi up-side the head, and he fell to the floor unconscious. Sora grabbed Mimi's arms, holding them in place, and shook her out of the dream/nightmare.  
  
"Mimi! Wake up!!" she shouted, "It's only a nightmare! Wake up!"  
  
The girl's eyes popped open, and her arms fell to her side. "Huh?" was Mimi's only response until she saw Taichi knocked out on the floor, "Gee, Tai-chan falls asleep all over the place, huh?"  
  
Sora sweatdropped as the sick girl sneezed. She took out a handkerchief and gave it to Mimi, who loudly blew her nose. "Mimi, if you weren't feeling good, you should've stayed home," her friend adviced. Mimi sneezed a few more times and then coughed, "You shouldn't have gotten out of bed either." She walked over and helped an unconscious Taichi into a chair and left him there.  
  
"I'll be okay," she said and laid back down on the cot, sniffling.  
  
"Mitsuya-sensei and the nurse went to call your father, so... he'll pick you up soon."  
  
"Aah," came Mimi's soft acknowledgment before dozing off again, though Sora was curious as to what her friend's dream was about.  
  
Lillymon peeked out of the school bag to see if the place was cleared and flew out. She saw Taichi snoring away and grinned mischievously, flying over to him. Sora watched in silence as she watched the flying digimon twirl in the air before the boy's unconscious face, and in a blink of an eye, several pink ribbons were grasped in her hands. Her eyes were so wide, staring at the fairy's lovely work in taming Taichi's hair with the ribbons, and she did her best to stiffle the giggles as the boy gradually woke up, yawning. He rubbed his eyes and then spotted a giggling Sora.  
  
"Well, you two," Lillymon began, "I think you have done enough around. You should get back to your class now."  
  
"But," Taichi protested, "I wanna stay with Mimi-chan! She needs to be pampered and nursed back to her cute self!"  
  
"TAI! Her father can do that!" Sora said, getting up, and pulled Taichi along, "Besides, the class is dying to see you." He blinked at her and scratched his head, noting nothing unusual about himself. Lillymon smirked and turned her attention back to Mimi, who was mumbling something about the Digital Key not being a good appetizer. She seemed a bit worried too.  
  
  
  
**** EYE-CATCH: A triumphant Mimi is standing with one foot on the Digimon Emperor's beatened body while Puppetmon & Piedmon, in Mimi fan gears, clapped happily at their idol's victory. SD-Yamato and SD-Lillymon are staring at the two digimons, sweatdropping in the background with a thought bubble that read 'Aren't they the bad guys?!' ****  
  
  
  
It felt like deja vu as he tried to bury his head beneath the pillows again, trying to drown out the noisy ringing of the phone. Yamato groaned through his stuffy nose, grabbing another pillow to hopefully kill himself. The ringing apparently wasn't going to give up, so he threw the pillows away and kicked his covers off the bed. Unfortunately, he didn't realize he was so close to the edge of the bed... that when he rolled onto his side, he pretty much rolled off the bed, landing painfully onto the floor. He moaned before cursing his day.  
  
He got up, grabbing his covers, and wrapped it around himself, as he stalked off to the living room with his eyes barely opened to see where he was going. His usual coordination was not keen under his current circumstance of being ill, so he bumped into the door twice before he figured that it was closed. He opened it and managed to bump into the walls several times before reaching the living room. He brushed a hand through his disheveled blonde hair in frustration, sniffling, and picked up the phone (that had rang for the upteenth time -- persistent caller), "Hu~ll--ACHOO!"  
  
"Yamato!" his father called, "You feeling any better, son?" And the answer had been so obvious that he didn't really need to ask the boy that, but the conversation had to start from somewhere! The boy grunted in reply. "That's good! I just called to tell you I'll be a bit late tonight. Can you managed on your own?" Another grunt, and that was the end of the delightful conversation.  
  
Instead of taking the LONG trek back to his bedroom, Yamato managed to stumble his way over to the couch and crashed there until he felt better to actually get up and do something useful for the day.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, a snot bubble was enlarging... then shrinking... enlarging... and shrinking... along with Mimi's snoring as she slept away in the dreadful Tachikawa-mobile, obliviously strapped to death in the passenger seat, as her father bidded a teary-eyed Mitsuya-sensei and the school nurse a thank you and good-bye. The two women watched as the car sped away dangerously, doing several amazing stunts, and Mitsuya-sensei burst into loud sobs after reading reading the bumper sticker, 'I drive this way when I'm happy. Imagine me pissed off.'  
  
To make it short -- or rather it WAS short -- the vehicle made it through the day's meager traffic with ease: five minutes flat, a new record for Mr. Tachikawa! Mimi was still zoned out from the cold, but the effect had taken its toll on poor Lillymon, who was in the girl's school bag... that pretty much bounced around the car with the reckless driving. When the car stopped, she managed to crawl out of the bag with a major headache and massaged her temple until she could hear her conscience told her that she was still alive.  
  
Mr. Tachikawa opened the passenger door and unbuckled the sleeping girl and carried her into the house. Lillymon recovered quickly and inconspicuously flew out of the car before the door closed shut. She followed the man up to the Tachikawa home, where he soon deposited his daughter in her own bed. He smiled and tucked her comfortably beneath the covers and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Get well, princess," he whispered and remained there a bit longer... until his cell phone rang, nearly giving a heart attack.  
  
He fumbled with the phone as he hurried to get out of his daughter's room, doing a terrible job of not disturbing her rest. As he exited the room, Lillymon entered, fluttering over his head. After a bit of the man's phone-chatting, she heard footsteps disappearing towards the front door, and the said door opened and then closed. She then rested herself on the night stand, looking bored, and sighed, "With Mimi sick in bed, it's very boring around here. It's like life seemed to have lost its meaning..."  
  
She stretched her arms in the air and yawned. Seeing Mimi sleeping peacefully, she might as well get some shut eye. But apparently, the day wasn't going to be that dull... when something screeched in fright, "CANNONBA~A~ALL!!" Something suddenly crashed through the window that made Lillymon quite alert, taking to the air. She spied the object on the floor that slowly unrolled from its sphere form to be... a digimon!  
  
"MIMI!!" she screamed at the sleeping girl, "Mimi! You have to get up!! There's a digimon attack!! MIMI!!" Ever since they started to fight off digimons, it had become a habit to panick and engage in battle without further assessment of their opponents. Lillymon tried slapping the girl's cheek, but that didn't work. Tugging her hair, and that still didn't work. She pouted angrily, flailing her arms at the unconscious girl. Then an idea hit her, and she out of the room to get something.  
  
During this time, the digimon intruder -- which was a Floramon -- was regaining her senses after being catapulted from the Digital World to the Real World and crashed through a window at unexpected notice. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and try to remember what her assignment was, "Let's see... Daemon-sama told me to... kill the key... and steal the girl!!" It sounded a little weird to her, "Or was it the other way around?"  
  
Lillymon returned and stuffed up Mimi's nose and mouth with cottonballs until the girl couldn't breathe anymore... and Mimi jerked up in bed, coughing the white, fluffy balls from breathing passages. During one of the inhalation, she nearly choked on a cottonball, but with one powerful cough, it shot out of her mouth and hit Lillymon right in her face, "EEE~EE~EWWE~!!! SO GRO~OSS!!"  
  
"You said it!" Floramon agreed, nearly gagging in disgust.  
  
Mimi managed to get herself together after an unpleasant sneeze. Still a bit dazed, she stared at the plant digimon with curiosity, "Yamato? Is that you? You look a little short today..."  
  
"MIMI!" Lillymon admonished, after a 30-second sterilization in the bathroom.  
  
"My name is Floramon!" she smiled, doing what looked like a curtsy. "I'm here to kill you and take the Digital Key!"  
  
"Oh that's nice, Yamamon," the girl yawned, "Just don't eat me." She curled back underneath her covers while the little plant fumed, and Lillymon sweatdropped.  
  
"It's... FLORAMO~O~ON!!!! How dare you ignore me!!!" The semi-cute digimon tried to look her meanest, but it looked more silly than anything else. She tried to prove it wrong by attacking, "STAMEN ROPE!" She held her purple petaled-hands in front of her as several stamens shot out, whipping the covers and pillows away from a tired Mimi. Some stamens were trying to get snatched Lillymon and stop the fairy from yelling for Mimi to assimilate.  
  
Mimi was rubbing her eyes, trying to focus on what she had thought was her dream again, but the stamens grabbed her arms and legs and yanked her into the air. Lillymon dodged all the stamens and fled the room to get help. Floramon shrugged at her fleeing victim and settled with the girl because she was part of the assignment. She broke off her stamen appendanges after having tied up the brunette securely and hopped onto the bed to get a closer look at her captive. She took out a sheet of paper and compared the terrible printed black & white image of a vibrant Mimi with the sickly-looking girl, "Hmm, too bad Daemon-sama only had black ink... but I think this is her. But... she looks a little different... What if she's not?"  
  
She shuddered at the thought of being punished for goofing up the assignment. "Aaah!" she cried happily, "If I make her look like the photo, then Daemon-sama can't punish me! Yeah!" She hopped off the bed and head to the closet, set with the task of beautifying Mimi to all her cute glory!  
  
  
During this time out in the living room, a frantic Lillymon was finally able to lift the phone receiver off the base and began to dial the only emergency number that could handle this situation. "ISHIDA?!!" she screamed into the phone.  
  
Before she could say another word, an unfamiliar voice came on, "Hello, you have reached the Fashion Emergency Hotline... Press o--" Lillymon angrily hung up, muttering to herself that she needed a vacation from Mimi, as she dialed the (hopeful) correct number...  
  
"'Niji Sushi Eats'! We deli--"  
  
And the speaker never finished his greeting. Lillymon growled as she took her time dialing the next number. It rang a few times until she heard someone pick up and a dreaded, familiar voice came on, "Hu~llo~o?"  
  
"ISHIDA?!! THAT'S REALLY YOU, RIGHT?!! ANYWAY, MIMI'S IN TROUBLE!! GET OVER HERE NOW!! HER HOUSE, I MEAN!! GOT IT?! OKAY!!" She then heard a click and blinked, wondering if that was REALLY him...  
  
  
  
After clicking the receiver off, Yamato went back to the couch with it still in his hand. He laid back down to go back to sleep when... his eyes opened up again with that exhausted look that Mimi had earlier. He then got up again, putting the receiver down. It sounded like Lillymon yelling at him about Mimi needing some rescuing, but he wasn't sure if it was all a dream. Whether it was reality or a dream, Mimi needed his help no matter what, even if he was sick.  
  
"The things I do," he muttered and headed out the front door, unknowingly dragging the covers with him.  
  
  
  
Half an hour passed by, and Lillymon couldn't take anymore of the horrible punishment! She flew out of Mimi's room after screaming her head off at Floramon attempting to dress up a snoozing, tied Mimi. The digimon didn't bother with taking the girl's school uniform off, so now Mimi had a pink dressed put on backwards, and her hair was in three (lopsided) ponytails that was still being brushed.  
  
"THIS IS A NIGHTMARE!" the fairy screamed, but then the doorbell rang. She flew over to it and yelled, "IS THAT YOU, ISHIDA?!" The reply came as a grunt, and that was definitely him. She fumed, "Look! I'm this tiny fairy here, and the door is like REALLY BIG... so I'll let you put two and two together!" And in the next second, the door flew off its hinges right into Lillymon, sending both to the floor. Yamato was standing there with his leg still lingering in the air after kicking it down. He then entered the home just as Lillymon, with sudden, amazing powers, lifted the door into the air and threw it aside like the pissed off and injured fairy that she was.  
  
"ISHIDA!" she growled, fluttering in his face, "If it wasn't for the fact that Mimi is VERY helpless right now, I would SO beat you to a pulp till Mimi would have to reel in horror at the very sight of you!" And this was coming from a fairy to Yamato, who was thirty times (or more) her size. In a huff, she grabbed his shirt and tried to drag him towards Mimi's room, "And you HAD to take SO long in getting here! Why didn't you transform?!! HUH?"  
  
It was apparent that it had slipped the mind of an ill Yamato, so he had walked all the way to Mimi's place with people giving him odd stares. "I forgot," was his simple answer.  
  
"FORGOT?! YEESH!! I can't believe you! And here I thought you were a little more dependable and competent!"  
  
"Are ya done yankin' yet?" he grumbled, reaching into his pocket for a Digital Coin. He reached the bedroom and stared at the scene of Floramon putting some make-up (that belonged to Mrs. Tachikawa) on the girl to make her more vibrant-looking... but heavy, thick layers of make-up made her look more like a clown!  
  
"OMIGOD!" Lillymon shouted, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MIMI?!!"  
  
"This is a dream," Yamato said quietly, and the fairy glared at him, "It has to be... but I'll save her cute butt again." Lillymon blinked as he placed the coin onto the slot of the Digital Armlet, "I summon the Digital Monster... WEREGARURUMON! DIGITAL ASSIMILATION!"  
  
With a big smile, Floramon stepped back from her masterpiece and cheered, "She's so pu~ur-dy~!" She threw the lipstick over her shoulder and prepared to complete the first half of her assignment: kill the Guardian Tamer. "STAMEN..."  
  
"Giga-Punch." And a gloved fist smashed against Floramon's head, and POOF! The Digital Coin fell on Mimi's bed.  
  
Lillymon wore a flat look, "That was a pathetic fight."  
  
"But it's over!" he sighed and crawled into Mimi's bed. Without any other thoughts, he pulled a still tied, sleeping Mimi next to him and hugged her like a pillow and soon drifted off to sleep. It would've been a very adorable sight, but Mimi's clown face was just too scary at the moment, even Lillymon cringed and flew out of the room.  
  
"Great," she sighed, "With two Guardian Tamers out, I have to clean up this mess!"  
  
  
  
Somewhere in the Digital World... at 'Digimon for Hire', Daemon was packing up, ready to head home after a long day's hard work, but then he remembered, "Hmm... I wonder how Floramon did on her job. She should've completed it by now." He walked down the hallway, towards the lounge where the digimons would all gather before they punched out of the office, but when he appeared in front of the door, he sensed a heavy cloud of darkness. He opened the door, and that cloud of darkness was even more prominent!  
  
He sweatdropped to see several rookie digimons dressed in something black -- mostly had black veils on their heads -- weeping in front of a photo of Floramon. "I guess that answers that..." Instead of entering and joining the mourning, he turned right around and decided to go on vacation as soon as possible... like immediately, before the Digimon Emperor called.  
  
Too late, he could hear the phone ringing in his office.  
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**  
  
  
**Mimi:** I'm glad that's over... I'm SO~O~O~ tired! [leans against Yamato's shoulder and hugs a pillow as she drifts off to sleep]  
  
**Yamato:** [leans against the couch and is about to nod off too, not minding that Mimi is next to him] I have to agree with her for once. *yawn*  
  
**Koushiro:** Umm... you guys? Hey, this really isn't the time...  
  
**SD-Lillymon:** [flying over them, flaps her arms at them angrily] HE~E~EY!! GET UP!!! We've got a problem!! Mimi's in trouble!!  
  
**Koushiro:** *blink* Umm, isn't she always in trouble?  
  
**Lillymon:** Pretty much... But that's besides the point! She's acting weird! [looks at a sleeping Yamato, who has an arm around Mimi protectively] But not as weird as he is...  
  



	10. A Boy's True Heart

  
**Mimi:** [twirling on her tippy toes] Aah, another beautiful day... to hit the mall!  
  
**SD-Sora:** *sweatrop* Mimi-chan, can't we do something else besides going to the mall? How about a picnic at the park for once? Or soccer? Or even tennis!  
  
**Lillymon:** You guys can have the day off while I go visit Koushiro! [flies off]  
  
**Taichi:** Koushiro? Who's that?  
  
**Mimi:** Yama-chan's friend!  
  
**SD-Taichi & SD-Sora:** YAMA-CHAN?!! When were you on first name basis with him?!  
  
**SD-Mimi:** *blink blink* Umm... now?  
  
[SD-Taichi & SD-Sora facefault while SD-Yamato is standing in the background for the past ten minutes... glaring at them.]  
  
**SD-Yamato:** *sweatdrop* They talk as if I'm not here.  
  
  
  
** MAGICAL GIRL MIMI**  
  
written by K-chan  
  
**Episode Ten: A Boy's True Heart**  
  
  
  
Not another typical school afternoon because there was a soccer game AND a track competition. Well, track was almost over... as Yamato crossed the finish line, taking first place for Odaiba Elementary against Koyo Elementary. The winning school cheered, especially Mimi who went spastic about it. The girl in her cheerleading uniform ran down to the tracks, where Yamato was trying to avoid getting his picture taken, and surprised the blonde by jumping up and hugging him from behind, "YAMA-CHA~AN! You were SO~O~ cool!!"  
  
"Ta-Tachikawa?!" he said disgustedly.  
  
*SNAP!*  
  
It was that cute photo of Mimi hugging him as he looked very annoyed at her, spilling the bottle of water to the ground. Surprisingly, it made the front page of Odaiba Elementary Newspaper the next week, taking up half the page. The newspaper slammed onto the desktop with Taichi's furious eyes glaring at the blonde in the photo while Sora was behind him, shaking her head wearily. In his blinded jealousy, the bushy-haired boy took out a black marker and started to draw on Yamato's image with childish glee.  
  
Sora sweatdropped, "Tai, you're being an idiot." She sat down at her desk, wondering why she even bother telling him something that everyone knew (if he, himself, didn't).  
  
The classroom of chit-chat suddenly fell silent as their star classmate by the name of Yamato Ishida graced them with his presence. Taichi looked up and frowned as students smiled and congratulated the boy on his victory, but Yamato only grunted in response and was on his way to his desk. Sora watched carefully as the scene strangely played in slow-motion... Yamato walked by Taichi's desk as the soccer boy looked at him, his face contorting into a challenging glare. The blonde narrowed his blue eyes at him in acceptance, but when Mimi's voice echoed into the room, they broke their glaring contests.  
  
"MORNING! MORNING!!" the cheery girl chirped, waving her hand in the air. "It's another great day!" With her face trapped in smiles that made her eyes looke like they were closed like squiggly lines, she didn't see where she was going and tripped. Sora and Taichi panicked, and the latter was about to rush to her aid, but Mimi fell forward... in another slow-motion play... on top of a not-so-happy Yamato, who cushioned her fall.  
  
"Mimi-chan! Are you okay?!" Sora inquired worriedly.  
  
"Aaah... I'm okay!" she said, sitting up on an annoyed Yamato, "Oh, Yama-chan? Hey there. What are you doing on the floor?"  
  
"Saving your butt," he grumbled, "again!"  
  
"Ah, sorry!" she giggled, getting up. She held out a hand to him to help him to his feet, but he ignored her, standing up on his own, and went over to his desk. Taichi and Sora glared at him, but Mimi just shrugged it aside and sat down too, which caused her two friends to exchange puzzled glances at one another. They had no idea what was going on but decided to leave it at that as the class began to settle down. And when Mitsuya-sensei entered, the school day began.  
  
"All right class," she smiled warmly, "I'd like to start off with an announcement of a wonderful project for everyone!" There were a few groans, but they were mostly drowned out by Mimi's cheering, which earned her a few sighs. "Thank you, Mimi-chan, for your enthusiasm. This assignment will deal with our studies on the Heian Period and will be conducted in pairs." She walked in front of her desk and counted off the rows, "For every two rows, your partner is the person sitting in front or behind you."  
  
Sora and Taichi looked very disappointed at the partners they each received, and Yamato had dreaded his... The girl turned around with a big smile, "Yama-chan! We're partners!" He only responded with a twitching left eye, and she peered at him closely, "Are you okay, Yama-chan?!" He sighed and nodded.  
  
"The subject you will present to the class next week will be chosen between the two of you. It can be about anything related to the Heian Period. This will give you the opportunity to work as a team and learn more about our history and culture." She paused, "Does anyone have any questions?" She looked around the room at her bright students and found no questions among them.  
  
  
  
With a smirk, he closed the folding fan and placed down a black stone on the goban (the 'go' board). His opponents response was immediate, and he panicked, seeing that he had lost a major territory on the upper left of the board. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" the Digimon Emperor cried, hanging his head low before the board. Puppetmon felt bad for beating his master, but he couldn't help it. The grand prize after all was the chance to pick the next digimon to invade the Real World.  
  
"How pathetic," the Magic Mirror snorted and showed them three available digimons from the 'Digimon for Hire', "I can't believe I've sunken low enough to be your answering machine, but here's your selection of digimons straight for Daemon, even though the sneaky fool took off to File Island for a vacation!" The three cards flipped over to reveal: Kokatorimon, Nanimon or Monzaemon.  
  
The three in the dark castle sweatdropped at the sight of Nanimon and outrightly refused. The huge Kokatorimon looked better as fried chicken than anything else. And Monzaemon... "HE'S SUCH A CUTE TEDDY BEAR!" they cried, and it was the reflection's turn to sweatdrop. "And if Mimi-chan defeats him, she'll look even cuter in his outfit!" Piedmon added thoughtfully.  
  
"Waa~i~!" Puppetmon squealed, and the Emperor bopped his head, making him fall over in total bliss.  
  
"And Monzaemon it is!" the mirror sighed.  
  
"Can we still fry Kokatorimon?!" Puppetmon wondered aloud.  
  
"I doubt Daemon will find that acceptable."  
  
"What if we share some fried Kokatorimon with him?"  
  
"You can be so sick..."  
  
  
  
The class of 6-A was taking a short pop-quiz before lunch period, but all everyone could think about was food. Mimi's growling stomach reminded them of it even more, but the girl was struggling with her quiz as she pressed the end of her pencil against the desktop roughly... until it broke, and the other half soared through the air and hit someone in the head. Everyone paused and looked a bit before resuming their current preoccupation.  
  
It was during this crucial time that a visitor came to the classroom. Everyone paused again and stared at the door, where a mysterious vistor beckoned Mitsuya-sensei to answer the door. "Please finish your quizzes, class," she told them before leaving the room. The students followed her orders except for Yamato, who caught a glimpse of the shady visitor beneath the hat and trenchcoat.  
  
Ten minutes passed, and all quizzes were stacked on the front desk, waiting for Mitsuya-sensei to grade them, but she hadn't returned yet. It was weird, but right at that thought, their teacher returned to the room with a box. She looked a bit nervous as she walked to the back of the room, "Umm, Mimi-chan, this was delivered to you."  
  
"For me?!" she squealed, "Wow! I never get anything sent to me during school!" She ripped the box apart and found a cute teddy bear staring back at her. "EEEK! He's so cute!!" she hugged the doll that was a miniature version of Monzaemon, "I'll name him... KUMA-CHA~AN!!"  
  
Yamato rolled his eyes, "How creative."  
  
Taichi freaked out, "What?! Who sent it to you, Mimi-chan?! I'll beat 'im up!" He emphasized his threat by hitting his fist into his other hand, and that sort of scared the guys in the classroom, except Yamato who rolled his eyes again. Before another word was uttered, Mitsuya-sensei announced that it was time for lunch, and those on lunch duty for the week left the room while Sora, Taichi and Mimi prepared to leave the room for their usual lunch beneath the sakura tree, and the other students did as they pleased (that didn't break the school rules).  
  
"Oh, you two go ahead," Mimi said, giving the big lunch bag to Taichi, and walked back to her desk with the teddy bear in her arms. She blinked at the blonde sitting their with his bentou, "Ne Yama-chan, why don't you eat with us?! PLEASE!" She looked at him with big, brown puppy-dog eyes, and he had to avert his eyes elsewhere.  
  
"If you stop giving me that freaky look!" he grumbled, trying to hide his blush.  
  
She smiled as he stood up with his bentou and followed her friends' tracks outside. She then looked at the bear and gave it a squeeze, "HEARTS ATTACK!" Mimi was stunned at the spiral of colorful hearts that wrapped around her. When they disappeared, Mimi's usual cheerful face fell to an empty one, and she held the bear close to her, leaving the classroom.  
  
  
"Look," Yamato began, as he stood, hovering over Taichi and Sora who were comfortable on the picnic blanket, "I rather eat alone, but Tachikawa invited me, so I'll just sit over here." He pointed to the other side of the sakura tree. Sora was about to interject something, like he really should join them on the blanket, but he had stalked over there. Taichi wanted to say something not nice, but the girl stopped him by malleting the side of his head.  
  
"Let's just enjoy lunch for once without you arguing with Ishida." She set out the four bentou lunches, which she was certain the fourth one was for Yamato, and had to slap Taichi's hand away, scolding him, "We have to wait for Mimi-chan!" She giggled at him when he pouted. Taichi was such a cutie -- if only he paid more attention to her than Mimi.  
  
"Mimi-chan!" he called to the girl, "Hurry up! I wanna eat your mom's shirmp tempura!" He was drooling, not realizing that Mimi wasn't listening to him and was walking by them. The two blinked, wondering where she was going, and Yamato looked over, seeing that there was something strange in her manner. He noticed that she was holding onto her newly acquired gift possessively. "MIMI-CHAN?" Taichi called again.  
  
Without an answer, he and Sora ran after their friend. Yamato put aside his lunch and stood up, watching the scene curiously. Just as Taichi had put a hand on her shoulder, Mimi turned around, looking pissed, and slapped his hand away. The two reeled back in horror at what just happened, allowing Mimi to run towards the front gates. Yamato ran up to them, "What happened?!"  
  
"I... I don't know," Sora's lips trembled as if she was about to cry. That had been the first time she had seen Mimi so upset and so violent (not that fighting against the digimons counted). "She... she just looked at us... like we were the most horrible people on earth..."  
  
"Mimi-chan... Mimi-chan hit me," Taichi mumbled, still in shock.  
  
"Pull yourselves together!" the blonde ordered them, "Don't you even know that's not her?! You're her friends, right?" They looked at him, still hurt from what happened, but nodded. "Then you should know she would never treat you like that."  
  
"Then what's wrong with Mimi?" Sora asked quietly.  
  
"I don't know," he said, "but I'm gonna find out!" He started to run off in the direction that Mimi left to, yelling back, "Tell sensei it's an emergency!"  
  
Taichi snapped back into reality, seeing that Yamato was disappearing through the gates, and was about to go after him too, but Sora held onto his arm. "Sora!" he said a bit surprised, "I have to go after Mimi!"  
  
"Tai," she said quietly, "Let Ishida handle it. Can't you see..."  
  
He was quiet for a moment, staring in the direction that the blonde had left, and then looked up at the blue skies. "I guess he does care for her..." Sora nodded, still holding onto Taichi's arm, and they stood in silence, gazing up at the afternoon skies.  
  
  
  
**** EYE-CATCH: In front of a forest backdrop, Mimi is dressed in Little Red Riding Hood's outfit, carrying a basket of flowers and goodies, with a pouting Yamato in a wolf costume hiding behind a bush. Sora and Taichi are in on it too, as the grandmother and the hunter respectively.   
  
  
  
Yamato cursed quietly as he ran down the street. He scanned the area but couldn't spot Mimi anywhere, even though she didn't get that much of a headstart. He went a little farther until he saw long, brown hair disappearing around the corner and pursued the owner. "MIMI!" he yelled after her, but she refused to stop, continuing to run all the way to what he figured out to be... Palette Town, and what was worse was she ran right into Venus Fort, a 17th and 18th-ish European theme park area with lots of stores that appealed more to women than men.  
  
He felt a rush of dreadfulness as he slipped through the entrance way, losing Mimi among the crowds of shoppers. He looked around frantically for any signs of her, but he really lost her now. She could be anywhere in such a large place, and he had no idea what she was planning, or even if it was her plan at all because she wasn't herself. She wasn't the usual happy, bubbly girl -- who would make anyone within five feet of her smile (or sweatdrop or facefault) -- and he had... There was no way he was going to admit of growing fond of her, just that he was used to being around her strange, little self. It just wasn't normal without her giggles and smiles.  
  
He ascended the escalator, letting his blue eyes roam the lower floor carefully before turning his attention to the next floor. He tried to think of the events that lead up to the chase and realized that she didn't act strange until after she received the teddy bear. "Come to think of it," he said quietly, "I didn't like that bear at all."  
  
_'Is it because you didn't like the fact that a possible ADMIRER sent her such a gift?'_ some voice in his mind questioned. Yamato's left eye did that nifty twitching thing again.  
  
_'Or the bear was SO~O~ cute... and you REALLY wanted it?!'_ another voice -- similar to Lillymon's -- in his mind teased. And following the twitching eye was a throbbing vein on his head that could burst any second now.  
  
_'Major mental note: do laundry today or else no clean underwear tomorrow,'_ a different one reminded, and that was the last straw on the camel's back (or the last blonde hair on Yamato's back -- gyahahaa) or whatever. "SHUT UP!! SHUT UP!! JUST SHUT UP!!" he screamed, clutching his head, while everyone looked horrified at him, "ALL OF YOU... SHU~UT U~UP!!!" Instead of taking a second to see if he was all right, the people just cleared from the INSANE boy, yelling at himself.  
  
When all the voices in his head decided to shut up like he ordered them to, Yamato found himself resting on a nearby bench, wondering where he could find Mimi. This was one of those times when he needed help although he wouldn't admit it... like he could sure use Taichi's and Sora's aid on searching the mall. Just as he thought that, he noticed two familiar shadows on the ground, hovering over him, and when he looked up, he saw a grinning Taichi and a curious Sora staring down at him. "You two..."  
  
"Thought you could use some help," Taichi continued grinning.  
  
"Yeah, we just followed you here," the girl giggled, "and then you went crazy on us before we could even call you." Yamato sweatdropped. "I guess you couldn't find Mimi, huh?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious," he shot back.  
  
Taichi glared at him and for once was reasonable, "Look, we'll just split up, okay?" They seemed to agree on that, and each took their own paths on the second floor and would regroup some minutes later.  
  
  
  
Late that afternoon in Shinjuku District, Koushiro was on his way out of his school when Lillymon dropped down on him, literally... because a flock of annoying pigeons thought she was edible lunch. It was a good thing she had a sub-space storage that held various size mallets, and not too far away from the school was a pile of unconscious pigeons. "Stupid birds," she grumbled tiredly, recovering on the boy's shirt pocket. He smiled stiffly, making his way home, and she sighed, "So, how's the upgrade going?"  
  
"Pretty well, actually. I'm learning quite a bit about the Digital World too."  
  
"That's good," she smiled, "Out of the five of you, I'm glad someone's interested."  
  
He sweatdropped. "Aren't you worried Mimi might need you?"  
  
"Naah, she has Ishida. If there's any trouble, she knows I'm with you. Besides... what kinda of trouble could there be today?! It's such a nice day, even that stupid Digimon Emperor is probably sunbathing!"  
  
  
  
How strange that Lillymon could take a part-time job as a psychic... because the Emperor and company were having a barbecue party by the indoor poolside that just happened to be beneath the throne room. After deciding that frying a Kokatorimon was not a good idea if they were to stay in good relations with Daemon and 'Digimon for Hire', a cookout (or a cook-in in this case) was the next best thing. While Piedmon, wearing an apron that read 'Kiss the Cook' and a chef hat, was grilling some steak and meat patties like all American-style barbecue cookouts, Puppetmon was on the lifeguard lookout tower, which was only six-feet high, doing his job as a lifeguard. Unfortunately, no one was inside the pool besides two flotation devices in the guise of giant lifesavers and a rubber ducky.  
  
By the pool side was the Emperor in a pair of black shorts and would be considered sexy if he'd just lose the cape and shades because he just looked silly than anything else. As for getting a suntan, there was a huge lamp that was set up in the corner to give him the artificial sun he needed, and boy, did he needed it... the pale, little thing...  
  
"We would have invited Daemon," the Magic Mirror began, "but too bad he's on a REAL vacation."  
  
Ignoring the smart-aleck, magical mirror, the young ruler asked his servants, "So how is Monzaemon fairing with our cute, little heroine?"  
  
"They're really having fun," Puppetmon remarked, watching the television instead of the pool.  
  
"THEY'RE WHAT?!" he screamed, "THEY'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO HAVE FUN!! HE'S SUPPOSED TO... LIKE MAKE HER SCARED!!! AND THEN KILL HER!!"  
  
"He~llo~o~?!" the Emperor's reflection shouted, plugging his ears, "Can you BE any louder?! I don't think the other side of the Digital World HEARD you!"  
  
He glared at the mirror, "You know, your sarcasm is grating my nerves."  
  
"Yes, I know," he smirked.  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in the Real World, Yamato and Sora regrouped at the central point after turning up with no Mimi and were now waiting for Taichi, who came back with two cones of double-scooped ice cream. The two glared at the boy, but Sora quickly lost her anger when Taichi gave her the extra ice cream cone, "Aaawe, you're so sweet, Tai!" She knew he was very thoughtful, and now that he had accepted that Mimi would not see him anything more than a friend, she would have a chance.  
  
"Well, I would eat it, but I'm kinda full from the chocolate," he replied innocently, still licking his ice cream. Sora suddenly flared up behind him, melting her own ice cream, while Yamato, for some reason, held her back from pulverizing the soccer boy. "Oh yeah," he said, "I heard a loud commotion outside. Something about a giant bear attacking the ferris wheel."  
  
"MIMI?!" the level-headed kids shouted and ran off in the direction of Palette Town's famous, giant attraction. Taichi was still eating his ice cream, so Sora ran back to drag him off with them. When they reached outside, they could see people below fleeing in fear from... the flying, pink hearts! They pushed through the people towards the ferris wheel area, and in the distance was a giant version of the teddy bear that Mimi had... And riding on the bear's shoulder was Mimi, who was throwing the large hearts at all the people.  
  
"MIMI!" Sora cried, "What are you doing?! You're going to hurt them! Mimi! Don't you remember what you said to us?! You promised to protect us!"  
  
The girl yelled back angrily, "You're so selfish! Don't you care about ME?! Tell me! WHO will protect me then, HUH?!"  
  
"I'LL PROTECT YOU, MIMI-CHAN!" Taichi declared, patting his chest proudly, and Sora watched him flatly as a pink heart creamed him to the ground.  
  
"He still hasn't changed," she grumbled.  
  
"YOU'RE ALL LIARS!! NO ONE CARES ABOUT ME!!! NOT EVEN THAT IDIOT ISHIDA!!!" she screamed and then ordered Monzaemon to kill all of them. The bear digimon grinned, willing to do the bidding because she had been brainwashed by his lovely hearts to think that no one cared for her. He blasted a whirlwind of hearts at Sora and and a dazzed Taichi, but at the last minute a blur rushed by and took them from the dangerous explosion.  
  
Lone Wolf, as WEREGARURUMON, landed some meters far away with Sora and Taichi in each arm. Mimi kicked her feet back and forth like a child with a horrible temper tantrum, "OOOH!! YAMATO ISHIDA!! I HATE YOU!!! YOU'RE SUCH A GOODIE-GOODIE!!!"  
  
"Whaa?!" Sora gaped at her rescuer, "You're Ishida?!"  
  
"No time," he said, "Take Yagami and find a place to hide." She didn't pursue and followed his orders, dragging Taichi away from the battlefield. Yamato confronted the huge digimon, addressing him rather than a brainwashed, pouting Mimi, "Why don't you face me like a... uuh..." What could he say to a digimon? 'Why don't you face me like a MAN?' That thing wasn't even human! "Okay," he said slowly, "just let the girl go and face me in this battle!"  
  
"Gar har har!" Monzaemon laughed, a lot like a pirate captain, much to Yamato's annoyance because he thought the digimon was making fun of his pirate outfit. "I don't think so," he said and patted Mimi's head, "I've got my insurance here, so why should I fight a fair battle when I'm the bad guy?! Har har!" That laugh was just adding to the Guardian Tamer's anger.  
  
"THAT'S IT!!" he yelled, "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THAT STUPID LAUGH!!" With WEREGARURUMON's great speed, he charged at the digimon and avoided all the hearts, but when he reached Monzaemon's position, Mimi had jumped to the ground and stood in front of the digimon, protecting him. "Get out of the way, Mimi!" he ordered, but she didn't budge. Monzaemon smirked and brought his hands together and was about to do away with both of them.  
  
Yamato dived for Mimi, and with her tucked safely in his arms, both rolled in between Monzaemon's stumpy legs to safety behind the stupid digimon, who had the nerves to look MORE stupid by bending over and looking between his legs to see where his victims went. "HOWLING BLASTER!" Yamato attacked with the blaze of blue beam that knocked Monzaemon forward, and the giant digimon tumbled over and over until he hit the base of the ferris wheel. Luckily, the ride was well design and built or else it would've fall over from the digimon impact -- one less damage to clean up.  
  
The Guardian Tamer sought this chance to put Monzaemon permanently out of commission, but he was suddenly tackled by a still brainwashed Mimi, "Oh no, you don't!" She was giving him a pathetic beating -- this being Mimi after all -- as they wrestled on the ground like the little children that they were. "I hate you, I hate you!" she cried.  
  
He caught her small fists pounding against his chest, and she had no choice to struggle away from him, but he held her there on top of him as he gazed (with his one eye that was visible) into her teary, brown ones. "Why?" was all he whispered, trying to hold the hurtful expression from surfacing, "Do you really hate me? Do you really hate everyone?"  
  
"NO ONE CARES FOR ME! YOU DON'T CARE FOR ME; YOU HATE ME!! YOU... You always glare at me, you're mean to me!"  
  
"They DO care for you!" he shouted back, "Why do you think they put themselves in danger to save you?! You almost hurt them; you did hurt them by not believing in them!"  
  
She was quiet, looking away from his face, and thought about his words as she pulled herself from him. "How do I know?" she said softly, "How do I know you're not lying to me? What about you? You still hate me..."  
  
"I don't hate you! I never did!" he admitted, sitting up in front of her, and blushed after realizing the words that left his mouth. She stared at him curiously as he shyly continued, "I never did... You're kind of hard to hate. You can be annoying at times, but... I could never hate you..." His voice slowly trailed away in embarrassment as those last words faded into the air, but those words were sincere enough for Mimi.  
  
"YAMA-CHAN!!" she cried and threw her arms around his neck, causing him to near fall back in surprise. "I'm sorry! I... I don't know what came over me... I kept hearing this voice telling me that everyone hated me... I was too weak... I wasn't good enough for everyone... I'm really sorry to cause you so much trouble... Yama-chan..."  
  
Okay, after that sweet, touching moment, Monzaemon took a while to recover from the last attack (just because), and now he was ready to deal out some bad-ass fighting... which really wasn't tough considering his attacks consisted of pink hearts. "(ULTIMATE CUTESY) HEARTS ATTACK!" he shouted, stomping towards his two little preys with a giant heart mallet.  
  
Yamato quickly swept Mimi into his arms and avoided danger again (because he was really good at avoiding those last minute attacks). The digimon threw out some more random hearts as the Guardian Tamer continued to dodge everyone of them. It was happening so fast that Yamato wasn't able to even pause to leave Mimi in a safe place, but she tugged his shirt, "Yama-chan, this is my fault... so I want to help you." She took out the Digital Key from around her neck, "I can't transform without Lillymon, but..." She willed the key to become her lovely giant mallet. He smiled and understood what she meant.  
  
Holding onto her tightly, he rushed towards Monzaemon, who was ready for them, and before the digimon knew what was going on, Mimi was throw into the air, distracting the giant bear. Another HOWLING BLASTER knocked the thing off his feet as he clearly watched Mimi sailing down to him with the giant mallet... that crushed against his furry head, and a Digital Coin dropped to the ground. Yamato ran into the POOF just in time to catch a breathless Mimi.  
  
"That was fun!" she cheered, waving the mallet around, still in his arms, "Let's do it again!" Yamato sweatdropped, and she giggled, tilting her head to the side to look at him. She suddenly felt the urge to reward him for saving her (so many times) with a kiss on his cheek. He, of course, turned a few shades pinker as she sighed, leaning against him, "Maybe next time... I'm all pooped out..."  
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**  
  
  
**SD-Sora:** *deep sigh* That was SO swe~eet!! _ Why can't Tai be like that to me?! _  
  
**Taichi:** [stares at his feet] So... Mimi-chan DOES mean something to him after all...  
  
**Sora:** [gives a sighing Taichi a quick hug] Oh, Tai! It's okay... You know... *blush* I'm... I'm always here for you.  
  
**Taichi:** [looks at her and smiles] Thanks, Sora! You're the best! [pats her on the back, much to her annoyance] I think I'll get over my crush on Mimi-chan soon... *stupid grin* I give it ten years!  
  
**SD-Sora:** *facefault* Uugh! _ I'll be an old maid by then! _  
  
**SD-Lillymon:** Tai no baka! [angry, bops SD-Taichi on the head with a mini-mallet on Sora's behalf] Anyway, a little romance is in the air! A night rendevouz in the spotlight of music! What it takes to be (future) lovers! **"The Roppongi Affair!"**  
  



End file.
